Separating The Inseparables
by animexchick
Summary: SEQUEL TO REGRETS OF THE PAST: Months after the events that led to the discovery of D'Artagnan's troubled past the inseparables once again find themselves targeted. Only this time their adversaries have knowledge of each of their pasts which can be used against them.
1. The Plan

**Evening My Dear Readers**

 **By request here is the sequel to my story Regrets of The Past, I would recommend reading that story first as events from it will be referenced throughout.**

 **I will try to update daily but my internet has been having issues so I'll do my best :)**

 **Hope you all enjoy it**

 **xxx**

Disclaimer: I don't own the musketeers.

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Plan  
**

Sitting in the dirty tavern Pierre cursed everything from his luck to the Musketeers to his noble father, who upon the slightest prompt from Captain Treville, had disowned and cast him out.

By now he should have been a member of the Musketeers, making his father proud the only way a third born son of a noble house could. He had been against joining the musketeers from the get go, much preferring the Red Guard regiment instead that was headed up by the Cardinal. It was well known that the Red Guards had fewer rules or limitations put upon them when they fought or completed missions. Pierre had longed to join, but his father would not hear of it – the Musketeers had saved his father's life shortly before Pierre had been born and it seemed that his old man had idolized them ever since, even to go so far as to introduce him to Treville when he had been but five summers old as a future musketeer.

"Keep it up and your face will stay that way," commented a familiar voice

"Bout time the pair of you showed up," Pierre grouched as he watched his two friends that had been disowned with him, Jasper and Luca, sit beside him, "What news?" he asked once the men had settled

"The runts made a full recovery and the 'inseparables' are back out doing missions together" Luca spat, his dislike of the four men who had been instrumental in their fall from grace evidently clear in his voice.

"Good" Pierre smirked

"Good?" Jasper spat, "They lose nothing whilst we lose everything and all you can say is good!?"

Pierre simply shook his head at his friend, the smirk he was wearing never leaving his face, "Good because missions will take them out of the only place in France that we can't enter"

Catching on to what their friend was suggesting two identical smirks blossomed on the faces of Luca and Jasper.

"What do you have in mind?" Jasper asked, all to eager to get revenge on the men who had ruined their lives.

Pierre was silent for a few moments whilst he collected his thoughts, "We can't take them on all at once… that was our mistake the first time"

"Thought our mistake was trusting you with poison dosage" Luca teased, reveling in the embarrassed blush that graced his friend's cheeks.

"As I was saying," Pierre said, mock glaring at Luca as he spoke, "We target one of them again whilst the others are around and we'll have no chance. That's what the inseparables do… When one of them is in danger or targeted they don't panic or break, they rally."

"So we do one at a time?" Jasper queried, seeing the logic in Pierre's words, "You have a plan I take it?"

"We start with their Spanish whore" Pierre spat, the three of them now hunched over their drinks and speaking in hushed whispers as they devised their plan, "He'll be the easiest to lure out and it'll leave the rest without their medic"

Their conversation was paused by the arrival of a surly looking barmaid who refilled their mugs and sent them all a look of clear distaste before departing, allowing for the conversation to continue.

"With the whore gone it'll spur that slave to come running to his aid, the way they act around each other I wouldn't be surprised if they were courting," Pierre spat, disgust marring his face, "With two of their 'brotherhood' missing there's no doubt that the drunk and the runt will come speeding to their rescue… Once we have Athos in our clutches we will also get the added bonus of Treville… No way he leaves his lieutenant without searching for him."

"I sense a couple of flaws with your plan Pierre" Luca said off-handedly as he downed the remainder of his drink, "First, how the hell are we going to lure the Spaniard far enough out of Paris that we can snatch him and secondly how do you know all three of them wont come looking when he goes missing?"

"That's why we're meeting in this dump" Pierre remarked, slightly annoyed at Luca's constant remarks.

"I thought we were meeting here because this is all we can afford now," Jasper griped

Ignoring the reminder of their financial situation Pierre continued, "Two villages down lives Aramis's niece… pretty much the only member of his family that hasn't disowned him for becoming a solider… If anything were to befall her that whore would come running, no questions asked… We bait him with that whilst he's on a solo mission, he'll follow us all nicely behaved like"

"And Athos and D'Artagnan?" Jasper asked, still a bit hesitant to take on the four best musketeers but eager to get revenge.

"Treville has them heading to Calais at the beginning of next month for an undercover mission… Will be gone at least two weeks, gives us plenty of time to act"

"And just how on Earth are the three of us supposed to accomplish this all on our own?"

If possible Pierre's smirk grew, "we wont be on our own" at the confused looks he received he continued, "there are plenty of people who would jump at the chance to get their hands on a musketeer, we wouldn't even have to pay them… Just let them get a couple of punches in, the odd stab wound there"

"I take it you know where to find such people?" Luca questioned, "This whole conversation is moot without them"

"Of course" Pierre nodded, "Word has already been sent to several such people.

"How the hell do you know all of this?"

"Helps when you have a backer" Pierre smirked and launched into his tale that began several days ago in a tavern similar to the one they were now sitting in.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 _"_ _Pierre I trust?" questioned a smooth feminine voice, startling the slightly tipsy Pierre as she slid in to sit next to him._

 _Confused by her sudden appearance and stunned by her beauty all he could do was simply nod to answer her question._

 _"_ _I have learnt of your grudge with the four musketeers known as the inseparables." A devilish grin forming on her face when Pierre growled at the mention of the men responsible for his current situation._

 _"_ _What if I was to tell you how you could both get revenge on them and get the attention of the Cardinal – who has the power to override Treville's warrant for your arrest and who could grant you access to join the Red Guards… providing you don't fail of course"_

 _Hope ignited within Pierre's eyes at the mention of a chance to join the Red Guards like he had always wanted; he was about to reply when he thought about exactly what this mystery woman was offering._

 _"_ _Why would you help me?"_

 _"_ _Those men have gotten in my way too many times to be allowed to remain breathing" she said with such nonchalance it had Pierre swallowing nervously, "They'll be expecting an attack from me now however so I cannot act directly. Besides as long as the final blow for Athos and D'Artagnan are left to me I have no issues with what befalls them"_

 _Smirking at the goddess of a woman who was offering him his revenge on a plate, Pierre straightened in his chair, "What do you have in mind?"_

 _"_ _First and foremost" the woman smirked, "You'll need to separate the inseparables…"_

 **END FLASHBACK**


	2. A Medic's Past

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **So happy with the response this story has gotten after just one chapter :D**

 **Personally i LOVED writing the beginning of this chapter so i hope you all like it, we'll get to know a bit more about Aramis's niece and what happened to his family here as well as see the start of Pierre's plan. I have LOTS of whumpage planned, which i promise happens much sooner than the previous story's whumpage so yay for that :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Tidia: Thanks for the review - when targeting the inseparables it helps to have a solid plan. One that i can say will play in Pierre's favour for a while.

Issai: Thanks for the review - Unfortunately for our boys Pierre's plan will play out well for Pierre for a while. Pierre and his lackeys definitely don't have the smarts to come up with this plan that's for sure. But how long it takes our musketeer's to realise exactly who's helping them and what impact that'll have we'll just have to wait and see.

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Milady wont be seen much till a bit later on in the story but she is without a doubt the brains behind the operation. Hope you like the new chapter

Jasperslittlesister: Thanks for the review - Glad you're excited for the sequel :D I was a bit unsure as to how to go about it but once i got the first chapter out of the way i can say i now have a solid plan for this story and after everyones lovely support for the first story i couldnt make you guys wait forever for the sequel :D

 **Mega love to followers/favouriters/reviewers you guys are awesome!**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: A Medic's Past  
**

"Why do I have to be the one to go?" Aramis whined dramatically as he finished saddling up his horse, "Why can't D'Artagnan go?"

Porthos couldn't help the smirk that appeared at his friend's childish antics, "After what 'appened with Lucian do you think Athos is gunna let the whelp out on a solo mission anytime soon?" At Aramis's put upon sigh Porthos added, "Besides 'im and 'Thos are 'eading to Calais remember?"

"Well why can't you go then?" The Spaniard pouted, drawing a belly laugh from his brother, to which he responded with a glare that lacked heat.

"Because," Porthos explained, his tone not unlike one someone would use when trying to explain something to a small child, "I'm not the one who slept with a Baroness and nor am I the one who has the very pissed husband of said baroness after my head"

"It's hardly my fault he came back early" Aramis defended, though a rather impressive and Athos-like eyebrow raise from his brother had him muting any further comments.

"Fine, I'll go!" The marksman exclaimed dramatically, flinging his hands in the air as he did so, sounding very put upon before mounting his now saddled horse.

Taking pity on his friend, knowing that he was anxious about leaving D'Artagnan after the last time they had separated the boy had managed to get himself kidnapped and tortured by a sadistic figure from his past. Since then none of them had any desire to be away from each other in case something happened, Porthos said the one thing guaranteed to bring the trademark grin back to his brother's face, "Don't Kara live near where you're going? Maybe you could pop in on your way back… See how she's doing"

As he had hoped the mention of the young woman Aramis saw as more of a sister than a niece brought back the dazzling grin of his friend and made him somewhat eager to depart.

"Is 'Mis gone?" called a familiar voice from above the large musketeer, turning his gaze towards the source Porthos grinned as he watched Athos and D'Artagnan descend the stairs from the Captains' office.

"Yeah" Porthos confirmed, answering the young Gascon's question before an amused smirk appeared on his face, "dug his heels about it like the five-year-old he is"

"You managed to get him to leave on time though I see" Athos noted, though the light in his eyes betrayed the amusement he felt for their Spanish friend's actions and behavior.

"Reminded 'im Kara lives nearby" Porthos informed, Athos nodding approvingly at his chosen method of persuasion, "Told 'im he could drop by hers after, see 'ow she's doing"

"Who's Kara?" D'Artagnan asked confused, "One of his lady friends?"

"His niece" Athos informed, understanding the boy's confusion as, much like the rest of them, Aramis rarely spoke of family outside of the regiment so the boy had never heard her name.

"The only member of 'Mis's family that aint turned their backs on 'im when he became a solider" Porthos added, pride for the woman's loyalty mixed with clear distaste for the actions of the rest of the Spaniard's family.

"Why would they do that?" D'Artagnan asked surprised by the actions of one of his dearest friend's family. Though it did explain why Aramis put so much faith and love into the regiment and the brotherhood it stood for; it was the only family, besides this 'Kara', he had left.

"Aramis's family were not overly fond of his…love of women" Athos explained as delicately as he could, "At sixteen, after getting his lover pregnant, Aramis's father ordered him to go into the priesthood"

D'Artagnan just managed to contain the snort of amusement at the notion of his flirtatious brother as a priest; _he wouldn't make it a day before he was flirting with the church's pilgrims or trying to fight the urge to shoot something_ he mused with the utmost affection for the Spaniard

"The young woman lost the babe and her father sent her far away, in his grief over the loss of his child and love Aramis sort to bury his feeling in battle and left his home to join the army and later the Musketeers" Athos continued, knowing that whilst his family was a touchy subject for this absent friend, the man truly saw D'Artagnan as his little brother and would have no objections in the boy learning of his past.

"'Mis's father was a proud man" Porthos said, picking up the story, "he was furious at 'Mis for disobeying him and gave 'im an ultimatum – he could join the priesthood and keep his family or he could remain a solider and lose the one thing he cherished most" Porthos smiled sadly as he saw the look of outrage at the medic's behalf grace their youngest face. "'Mis refused to abandon his oath to the army and the men he served with and his family sided with his father when the man renounced 'Mis as his son"

"But not Kara?" D'Artagnan questioned, equal parts angry at Aramis's family and amazed at his brother's strength to continue after losing everything

Both Athos and Porthos smiled fondly at the girl's name, they had only met the woman a few times but it was clear she idolized and dearly loved Aramis and he cared deeply for her in return so that was more than enough for them to welcome her into their small, tightknit, occasionally dysfunctional family.

"She's the daughter of Aramis's eldest sister, who's older by around ten years and married and had a child young" Athos explained, "as such Kara always saw Aramis as more of an elder brother than uncle and he thinks of her as a sister… When the rest of the family disowned Aramis, supposedly she actually slapped her mother and left her family home, refusing to return until they acknowledged Aramis once again"

"Sounds like a strong woman" D'Artagnan mused, impressed by the woman's character and loyalty.

"Shouldn't the two of you be packing?" chided a voice from above them, the voice belonging to their Captain who was looking at them with an unimpressed expression that even made Athos squirm, before the man straightened and nodded before then ushering his brothers away from the Captain's office.

"Thought you weren't leaving for another week yet?" Porthos questioned, slightly sad at the prospect of losing two of his brothers to their extended mission sooner than expected.

"Treville received word that the target's taken an earlier ship and will be in the city sooner than anticipated" Athos informed whilst checking over his horse and its tack.

"We're to leave by midday" D'Artagnan added, slightly anxious about leaving as it would be his first mission since Lucian where he would be without all of his brothers.

"Well then you best be packing whelp" Porthos grinned, seeing the boy's nerves and trying his best to ease them, "I'll speak to Serge about some provisions for you two while you pack"

* * *

 **FOUR DAY'S LATER**

Years of military service had heightened the Spaniard's instincts to small, subtle changes that indicated something was amiss. Over the years those instincts had served him well, saving his and his brother's lives on many occasions so he ever simply shrugged them off as a bad feeling or 'something in the air'

When his instincts went into overdrive as he approached his niece's house however, that's when he began hoping for the first time in his life that his instincts were wrong.

Tethering his mare to a tree on the edge of the property Aramis allowed his keen eyes to do a sweep of the area, seeing nothing out of place aside from clear signs that someone, other than his niece, had entered the property lately – which wasn't all that uncommon as the woman had picked up much of the healing arts whilst watching Aramis work and as the village she lived in was small it often fell to her to handle any medical situation that didn't require the need of a properly trained physician.

Unable to shake the bad feeling in his gut, Aramis approached the small house with caution, his hand firmly gripping the pommel of his blade. "Kara? You here?" he called, his voice never once betraying the growing panic in his gut.

After gaining no response Aramis pushed open the door, his breath catching in his throat at the scene before him.

The small room that was usually kept immaculate was trashed, furniture was broken and fabrics were torn – a clear sign of a struggle. There was also a small table that the medic never remembered seeing in that room before, positioned in the middle of the room – seemingly untouched by whatever had caused the other damage. Aramis felt physically sick when he saw what lay upon it.

Upon the table lay a small letter addressed to him along with a small lock of his niece's flaming red hair. Swallowing the urge to throw up Aramis picked up and opened the letter with shaking hands.

 _Aramis_

 _Your niece is a feisty one; she almost clawed L's eyes out trying to fight us._

 _I wonder how long that fight will remain within her_

 _I'd hurry if I were you_

 _P._


	3. Initiating the Plan

**Evening Ever Loyal Readers :)**

 **Uploading a little bit earlier today as internets been finicky and dont want to keep you all waiting so figured i'd upload while its actually working ;)**

 **There's a bit of Spanish later on (like one or two lines) I dont speak spanish so i used google translate, if its wrong please dont blame me :)**

 **Oh also Kara refers to Aramis as Rene as that was his name before becoming a musketeer.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Kara has a bit of a part to play in this story and it required her to know what was going on with Pierre and his lackeys hence the kidnapping. Debating a possible romantic element with Kara but dont know :S

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Pierre doesnt really do subtle lol :)

Jasperslittlesister: Thanks for the review - So happy you liked their little banter moment it was so much fun to write :D this chapter's more serious than the last one as the plan is starting to come together a bit now, hope you enjoy the new chapter :)

Issai: Thanks for the review - Aramis is too far from Paris to leave a message there nor is he willing to risk Kara by diverting back there so no message there... A message will get to the garrison, just not the way he would have wanted it to. Things arent really looking up for Aramis at this point but on the plus side Pierre has no plans to kill him straight away so he has a chance.

 **As Always many many thanks to everyone who follows/favourites/reviews and reads this story you guys are the best!**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Initiating the Plan  
**

Shaking with barely controlled rage Aramis stared at the house in the distance, it was stupid he knew, to walk into such an obvious trap but he couldn't leave the one blood related family member he had left to suffer under her captors hands.

At the bottom of the note that had been left for him at Kara's house was a sketch of a house that Aramis was unfortunately familiar with. That knowledge was causing his stomach to churn as he remembered what happened and what they learnt the last time he had entered this house.

Steeling himself for whatever was awaiting him within those walls the Spaniard sent up a silent prayer that his niece would be okay and that, at the very least, he would be able to get her out of there. Aramis then emerged from his hiding space and, with a confidence he really wasn't feeling, strode towards the door of the property.

"Looks like I lost that bet" commented a voice from the doorway, "didn't think you would be dumb enough to actually come"

Tilting his head silently in confusion, Aramis regarded the young man standing before him. There was something about the man that he recognized and his brain raced to place a name to the face, unwilling to be at a disadvantage to one of the men who held the fate of his niece in his hands.

"Jasper right?" Aramis questioned, anger flaring in his eyes as he remembered the man before him, "one of Pierre's companions?"

"Ah so the great musketeer does remember us" cheered Jasper mockingly, "How's the runt doing after Pierre's last plan?" he asked innocently, smirking as he saw pain flash through the medic's eyes at the memory of nearly losing his dear little brother.

"Where's Kara?" Aramis growled, unwilling to let himself be distracted from his purpose of returning to this accursed place.

"Why don't you come inside and find out?" he taunted, stepping back from the doorway to allow the sharpshooter access.

"Or I could just shoot you where you stand for what you have done to her" Aramis counted, remembering the state of his niece's home, clearly a struggle had taken place there and there was no way Kara would have been taken without sustaining some form of injury, after all he had Porthos and Athos teach her some basic techniques so she would be able to decently defend herself should the need arise.

"You could" Jasper shrugged before smirking at the medic who was still pointing his weapon at him, "but then the others will hear the shot and will not hesitate in slitting the little bitch's throat so it's completely up to you"

After a tense couple of moments Aramis swore softly in Spanish before lowing, but not holstering, his pistol, "Lead the way" he said gesturing to the door before his voice took a dark and dangerous tone that had Jasper paling slightly, "But be aware that if any serious harm has befallen my niece I will make it my life's mission to see you and your friends suffer in the most creative and painful way possible."

* * *

As the pair approached the room where Kara was being held Aramis didn't know whether to be furious about what he could tell was happening to her or to be impressed and proud by the words coming from his young niece's mouth, clearly she had picked up more from Porthos than hand-to-hand fighting

"Me golpeó de nuevo y te voy a romper tu mano te inútil pedazo de mierda!" _(Hit me again and I'll break your hand you worthless piece of shit!)_

Before whoever was hitting Kara could respond Jasper opened the door revealing his and Aramis's presence to those in the room. Aramis felt his blood boil as he looked on at the bloody face of his niece who was currently chained to a chair in the center of the room.

"Uncle René!" Kara cried; equal parts scared and relieved. She was relieved to see her beloved uncle alive and well but she had been made aware that the men holding her only took her as a means to get to her René and the fear for what they would do to him was nearly overwhelming. She hadn't abandoned all of her family to lose him to these idiots.

"Are you okay?" Aramis asked worriedly, his trained eyes taking in any signs of injury or pain he could see. Luckily her wounds seemed more superficial than he had expected and was thankful that the worst seemed to be a shallow cut on her cheek from the ring her attacker was wearing. He could also guess that some of her ribs were damaged by the way she was holding herself in the chair but they were not life threatening.

"Of course she's okay _René_ " Pierre scoffed as he placed a hand on the woman's shoulder causing her to flinch slightly under his touch.

"Pierre" growled the sharpshooter, "you wanted me here, well here I am now let her go!"

Pierre pretended to think about it for a moment before an evil smile appeared on his face, "I don't think so whore" he spat, ignoring the slew of Spanish curses coming from the woman. "I have it on good authority that the rest of your little band of musketeers are quite fond of the wench… Can't have her leaving before they've arrived" he spat, reveling in the flash of panic that crossed the medic's face at the not so subtle threat against not only his niece but also his brothers.

Before he could respond however he saw Kara's eyes widen in panic as a sharp pain shot through his skull as the world turned to darkness.

* * *

When he woke up Aramis first thought was to panic as he noticed the distinct lack of his niece in the room until he remembered what Pierre had said. The way he had worded it they had no plans to hurt Kara now, not until Porthos, Athos and D'Artagnan showed up.

The thought of his youngest brother sent another wave of panic through the medic, the boy was still suffering from the occasional nightmare from his time in this house. Aramis, as his other brothers, had noticed the Gascon's newest habit of refusing to sleep in the dark unless he was close enough to at least on of them so that their presence would chase away the nightmares and fears that haunted him when he was on his own. To bring D'Artagnan back to the only remaining source of his memories and fears would very likely break the boy and the thought that he could be the one responsible for that broke the musketeer's heart.

His only comfort was that Athos and D'Artagnan would now be heading off to Calais for their mission. This would give him, Kara and Porthos – as the Spaniard had no doubt that the larger musketeer would come looking for him when he failed to return to the garrison, time to escape their prison before their brother's even learnt of their fate and they could be used as bait.

"Looks like the whore's finally awake," sneered a voice to the medic's left.

Shaking the last of the cobwebs from his mind Aramis regained enough of himself to snap back at the man, "Just because you're jealous that you don't have my skills with the fairer sex doesn't mean you have to resort to such petty name calling."

"I would watch your attitude if I were you" growled the voice menacingly

"And why's that Pierre? You couldn't even beat D'Artagnan at his worst so why should I listen to you?"

"Because how much you suffer is completely up to me," sneered Pierre before punching the marksman in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"How will your precious brothers fair, I wonder" Pierre mused as he grabbed one of Aramis's hands – it was at this point the medic finally realized that he was chained to the wall, "If these hands can no longer work to heal them." At Pierre's words Aramis felt himself pale before grunting in pain as Pierre broke his left index finger.

* * *

Porthos knew something was wrong the instant he returned from his short delivery mission to find their usual table empty. He was not expecting Athos or D'Artagnan as their mission had an unknown duration. His charming Spaniard on the other hand, he should have returned the afternoon he had left and have been waiting for him at the table with a glass of wine and a beaming grin.

"Aramis return yet?" the large musketeer asked one of the men on guard. When he received a no in response he tried to put it down to getting too wrapped up with catching up with his niece, but in his heart he knew that something was wrong.

He also learnt from the guard that Treville had been called to the palace so he would be unable to neither question the man as to the medic's whereabouts nor give his mission report. Instead he decided to head up to his rooms in the garrison, not seeing the point of remaining in the courtyard if none of his brothers were there.

It took him several minutes when in his room to notice the small note and pouch on his bedside table, curiosity along with dread warred for dominance within him before he gave into temptation and opened the letter.

 _Porthos_

 _Tell no one and come alone if you ever want to see your Spanish whore alive ever again._

 _Along with this note we've included a little something to show just how serious we are, the whore's screams when we took them were quite exquisite_

 _P._

Wasting no time Porthos fumbled to open the small pouch that accompanied the letter, only to almost be physically sick when the contents were revealed to be several bloody fingernails.


	4. Porthos

**Evening my lovelies :)**

 **We're starting to get into it now and i have many evil things planned :D**

 **Also at work today i came up with a new fanfic idea that i'm excited about so i will make a start on that once this story is done (or before if i find the time) so i hope you'll all look forward to that as well :D**

 **Notes On Reviews**

Jasperslittlesister: Thanks for the review - Well rescuing Aramis is the plan anyway... whether that'll actually happen, you'll have to wait and see ;)

CaroH: Thanks for the review - I did feel a bit guilty about the whole nail thing... the image of it made me cringe but it sort of wrote itself so i couldnt help it. Porthos does have a plan to save Aramis but whether it pans out you'll have to wait and see :)

Tidia: Thanks for the review - You and me both my friend lol :D though if Lucian was anything to go by Pierre and his lackeys will eventually get what's coming to them :)

Issai: Thanks for the review - Porthos will be level headed in his approach, he's not about to storm in there (as much as he wants to) Pierre has hinted such things to Kara as to what he wants to do to her but he's waiting till they've captured the boys first so she's safe in that department for now... well from Pierre at least. I have a plan for D'Art and the house so look out for that in later chapters (should be chpt10ish)

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I know im wicked lol but hey thats why you read my stories ;D things are only going to get worse especially for D'Art and Aramis... Not sure just how much i want to happen to Porthos and Athos yet so we'll have to wait and see.

 **As always lots of love to followers/favouriters/reviewers and general readers you guys are awesome!**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Porthos  
**

Porthos lost no time in racing back down to the stables, his own horse was still tired from their journey so he would be forced to take another. A fact that mattered very little to the musketeer, his only thoughts being with his brother, he had no idea when the letter had been delivered, he had been sent off on a spontaneous mission by the King the day Aramis had been set to return. If the letter had been delivered around that time then it meant that he had unknowingly left his brother in the hands of several men unaffected by torture for nearly three days longer then he should have been.

Despite knowing full well he couldn't turn up to the house with an assortment of musketeers, Porthos refused to hide his knowledge of his brother's fate. Someone seemed to be targeting them specifically if the use of Lucian's house was any indication. Only someone who knew what had happened there only months ago would know it to be the perfect location to add to their pain.

So to ensure the Captain was informed of the situation he stopped one of the stable boys on his way out, passing a sealed document into his hands, "Hey Jacques make sure this gets to Treville okay, it's my mission report, he asked to see it as soon as I returned but I have to go so I can't stay and give it to him" he explained, subtly looking around for any sign of possible eavesdroppers. Whilst he doubted one of the musketeers would turn traitor on them he would not risk Aramis's life on that faith.

Waiting until he received a confirmation nod from the stable boy Porthos raced out of the Garrison on Athos's second mare Midnight.

* * *

He had intended to head straight to the house and force the men there to return his brother to him when he remembered what the medic was likely doing when he was captured… Visiting Kara.

The large musketeer had a rather big soft spot for the young woman he had first met shortly after Savoy all those years ago when she stormed into the garrison demanding to see Aramis. As his own friendship and brotherhood with the Spaniard deepened his own with the man's niece grew as well, she had a wicked sense of humor and her loyalty to Aramis was equal to his own. She would never have allowed something to happen to the marksman if it was in her power to prevent it and the sharpshooter certainly wouldn't have gone down without a fight, especially if, as Porthos feared, Kara was near the incident.

Deciding to risk another half a day Porthos urged his horse in the opposite direction of the house, fully intent on checking on his brother's beloved niece.

Seeing Kara's house so destroyed Porthos felt his blood boil, even more so when he saw the note addressed to Aramis left open on the table, clearly this had been the way his brother had been lured to the house.

Sighing in frustration and anger Porthos desperately tried to think as to who could be responsible for these attacks on him and his brother whilst trying not to panic about the unknown fate of D'Artagnan and Athos – the pair of them had been the only ones to be read in on their mission and had said nothing besides it involved a convoy arriving into Calais, Treville was the only one who knew exactly where the pair were and it worried the larger musketeer as he had no way to warn his brothers as to the danger nor request their help, he had done what he could to get Treville's but the Captain would be, at best, hours behind him, even with his detour to Kara's.

* * *

As he made his way to the house Porthos was still trying to determine who was behind all of this, him and his brothers were well known throughout Paris and to some extent France and as such had gain a long list of enemies. But enemies, who knew of the significance of Lucian's house and the existence of, let alone the location of, Aramis's niece Kara… Well as far as he could think there was no one who matched that description. Had it been just Lucian's house then Porthos would guess the three men who had bullied D'Artagnan and almost poisoned him several months ago… But those men had no knowledge of Aramis's niece, or her importance to him

Now Porthos might not have Athos's mind when it came to conjuring up battle strategies on the fly but he understood that his typical 'charge in gun's blazing' approach would only end up with both Aramis and himself held captive. So instead he focused his mind on remembering every single entry point he and his brothers had found whilst they had scoped the property before rescuing their youngest.

Having decided upon an entrance Porthos forced down the growing need within him that was urging him to go charging in straight away as he waited for night to fall – he tried desperately not to think on what could be happening to his brother whilst he waited and instead focused on maintaining his weaponry and mentally going over his plan.

After what felt like an eternity night finally fell and Porthos could finally make his entrance into the house. Not for the first time in his musketeer career Porthos thanked his time as a child spent running Paris's rooftops as it made climbing though the top floor window much easier.

Carefully stepping over the creaky floorboards he remembered from when he had returned to the house after Aramis had pronounced D'Artagnan on the mend to retrieve the boy's things, he had known the whelp would never willing set foot in the house again and would likely rather forever lose his father's sword than return, so he had gone in his stead – surprising the lad so much when he was gifted with the sword that he had cried, Porthos continued he way through the house, stopping only when he heard a familiar voice.

"When my uncle's brother's find us you'll be begging for mercy!" spat a feminine voice, only to be cut of by a harsh sounding slap – but even then the woman refused to cry out.

"Your precious uncle will live long enough to see his so called brothers die in front of him before I will take great pleasure in slitting his Spanish throat!" snapped an equally familiar, yet male, voice.

Unwilling to let the woman suffer more abuse at the man's hand Porthos slid into the room, careful not to open the door more than it already was so the man, whose back was to the door, would not notice his presence. Kara, who was still chained to a chair, did notice his appearance and whilst smiling smugly on the inside she forced her face to remain expressionless, she had been the cause of her uncle's capture, she sure as hell wasn't going to be responsible for one of the few people he classified as family.

Utilizing stealth most would think impossible for such a large man, Porthos snuck across the room until he was directly behind the now ranting man and in one quick motion knocked the man out with the butt of his pistol before racing to Kara's side to begin unlocking her chains.

Now in the company of someone she trusted Kara felt her resolve to remain strong beginning to crumble and tears begin to gather in her eyes, yet she refused to let them fall.

"…P…Thos" she whispered, her voice shaking as her earlier façade of confidence began to leave her.

"I'm gonna get you outa 'ere Kara don't worry… Where's 'Mis?" he asked gently, his eyes never leaving the locks holding the chains in place.

"I… I don't know" she admitted weakly, frustration at her lack of ability to help her uncle clear in both her voice and body language, "They knocked him out shortly after they captured him, I haven't seen him since…" she paused for a moment to compose herself before adding, "I've heard him scream though, they're hurting him bad Porthos you have to help him" she pleaded with the musketeer

"That's the plan" his gruff voice said, a smug smirk appearing as the lock finally gave in and he was able to free Kara, taking several moments to look her over. Her chocolate brown hair, that seemed to be a trademark of Aramis's family, fell to her waist and was extremely messed up and ruffled, most likely from the struggle he had seen at her home, she had a small scar below her left eye from a particularly nasty drunk patient she had been tasked with stitching up several years back. The man had been able to grab her sowing scissors and had slashed her face when she first pierced his skin with the needle. Porthos could remember Aramis fretting over it the first time he saw her after the incident, the wound had healed by then to little more than a faint scar but the overprotective medic couldn't curb his mother-hen tendencies.

Kara's clothes spoke of money, not even close to the amount she had grown up with but enough that she wasn't wearing rags. Due to the size of the village she lived in most people would pay her in goods and services rather than actual coin, she'd once received a cow and two chickens from a family when she had been able to save the life of their only child as there was no physician close enough to handle the case. Because of her attitude that the people pay her in whatever way they were best able Kara was extremely well loved and never found herself without food or help when she needed it, this meant that the money she earned from her primary job as a seamstress could be spent solely on things she wanted such as clothes or books.

Deeming the girl to be bruised but not severely damaged in any way Porthos took a moment to assess their situation before looking at her with such seriousness she unconsciously straightened.

"Kara, do you know where they keep the horses?" he asked quietly, unwilling to risk drawing attention to themselves.

"If they're still were they left them when they brought me here then yes" she nodded, keeping her voice equally as quiet

"I need you to ride to Calais"

That request surprised the woman, having expected orders to rush to the garrison in Paris, before she could question it however Porthos elaborated

"If they're targeting all four of us like I think they are Athos and D'Art need warning"

"But what about Treville?" she enquired, though she saw the logic in his plan, without the information that they were being targeted Athos and D'Artagnan were much easier targets.

"I found a way to warn 'im, doubt it'll be long till he sends somebody at least but 'Thos and the whelp need the warning"

"Where in Calais?" she asked, swallowing her fear

"Not sure" Porthos admitted almost sheepishly, "They're on an undercover mission, only Treville knows exactly where they are but I'd start with taverns, probably best not to mention their names though just in case"

Kara nodded, trusting in Porthos to get Aramis out of here safely, "How do I get out of here?"

Silently Porthos lead her to the window he had climbed in from and eased her down to the ground with the help of some bed sheets tied together to fashion a rope.

He watched her vanish into the night before he resumed his search for his missing brother, so focused on the task that he missed a man coming from behind. That was, until said man stuck a dagger in his thigh making him scream in agony before a strong smelling cloth was placed over his nose and mouth and he descended into oblivion.


	5. Meanwhile

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **This chapter focuses on Treville and Kara, it does also jump about a bit time wise so just be aware of that.**

 **I mentioned the other day that i had an idea for a new fanfic - I wanted to know if you guys have any preference as to who you want to be on the receiving end of the main whump, I keep toying between them all and i cant decide as i can see how my story would work for any of them so who out of Athos, Aramis, Porthos or Treville would you guys like to see whumped? - D'Art will be getting whumped regardless as i cant help but write D'ArtagnanWhump so...**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Jasperslittlesister: Thanks for the review - I know it was all going so well, though in all fairness he should know that something was going to go wrong :) I'm going to keep you guys waiting to find out about Porthos for a couple of chapters, though all i will say is its not looking good.

Tidia: Thanks for the review - We'll find out what's keeping Treville in this one, needless to say he will be feeling quite guilty when he sees the state of his men later on and although Kara got out she may not be completely safe yet.

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Aramis might have something to say about it all when they get out of the situation but at the moment i think they just have other more pressing issues. Though Porthos does know that Kara can defend herself if needs be so it was a risk he felt he had to take as he didnt want to leave Athos and D'Artagnan in the dark about what was going on.

Issai: Thanks for the review - Kara is currently safe but whether she stays that way we'll have to wait and see, Treville is currently having some issues of his own that have stopped him from being beside his men but he's doing his best to be there and i think you're right, protective brotherly moments are some of the best so we cant help but whump them :D

Guest: Thanks for the review - What an interesting idea, cant say that will happen though as i dont know what would have happened to get her to betray him, and i have quite a bit planned for our medic and that might just be being too mean to him to have that happen as well but i really like the idea.

 **Lots of love to readers/followers/favouriters/reviewers**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Meanwhile  
**

 **SEVERAL DAYS PRIOR**

"Please Your Majesty" Treville beseeched, his voice imploring the young royal to see the seriousness of the situation, "I have one man missing in enemy hands, it is extremely possible that he is being tortured as we speak and another man off on a rescue mission that will likely end with his own capture or their deaths if help isn't sent"

"Nonsense Treville" King Louis scoffed, waving off the Captain's concerns, "Your men are some of the best in the country, why two of them managed to defend my wife and a convent full of nuns from many heavily armed bandits, I have no doubt your man will be able to rescue his companion."

"Your Majesty!" pleaded Treville, his voice dangerously close to betraying his utter disgust of the King's lack of concern for his men

"The King has made himself perfectly clear Treville," chided a rather smug Richelieu

"You can't ask me to sit back and do nothing while my men are tortured to death!"

"Of course not" Louis commented absently, ignorant of the look of hope and relief that flashed across the Captain's face, only to vanish at his next words, "You and your men will be on guard duty here for my Queen's birthday celebrations, there are many important people coming and I wont have them targets for ruffians and thugs so your men will be guarding from the first guest's arrival till the last one has left. They should be arriving later today." He announced, dismissing both his advisors before leaving himself to meet his, now heavily pregnant, wife for a late lunch.

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

To say Captain Treville was livid was a severe understatement, for almost a week he had been forced to ignore the growing pit in his stomach that was screaming at him to find his men.

He had pleaded with the King at every opportunity but the child-king was stubborn as a mule at times and had refused to even allow one man to be sent to check on the missing men.

Treville had then asked to bring D'Artagnan and Athos in from their mission, stating that they could find their missing brothers and the King would lose no guards for the event. Unfortunately the King had once again disagreed, actually going as far as to threaten to have him replaced as Captain if he called the pair back.

The situation was deteriorating fast and had begun to affect the rest of the men at the garrison, none of which lacked the intelligence to realize that the Captain's sour mood was likely down to something to do with the inseparables. Aramis had never returned from his simple delivery mission and Porthos had raced out of the garrison the day he returned from a mission of his own, looking for all intensive purposes like wrath and fear personified as a single being.

Something was seriously wrong but from the looks of it their Captain had little more information than they had managed to gleam themselves.

Luckily for Treville however, his constant pleading had worn down the King slightly as the monarch had agreed to grant him and a small contingent of musketeers leave once the Queen's birthday celebrations were finished to track down their men if they had not returned beforehand. His men had been missing for some time now – Aramis nearly two weeks and Porthos one. Thankfully the weeklong celebrations were almost over and Treville knew that the second the last guest had departed the palace safely, he and his men would be on their way out of Paris.

* * *

 **OUTSIDE SOME NO NAME TAVERN IN CALAIS**

Kara was beyond exhausted, she had pushed her horse as hard as she could and had rested very little in the journey to Calais. She was sure she looked like death warmed over when she arrived in the city but refused to rest until she found Athos and D'Artagnan. She feared her uncle's life depended on it and she had no plans to let him down.

So instead of getting some dearly desired rest and food she had traipsed from tavern to tavern enquiring after the two musketeers, omitting the fact that they were musketeers and their real names. Using just a description of Athos was making her search trickier as many people were suspicious as to her motives for finding the man.

"Who are you and why are you asking about us?" asked a hard voice that nearly made the young woman collapse in relief had it not been for the sharp tip of his sword pressed against her back.

Spinning around to face the man she saw the second he recognized her, he dropped his sword instantly and concern and surprise warred for dominance on his face as he took in her battered appearance

"What are you doing?" whispered D'Artagnan, never taking his eyes off of the woman in front of them who looked about to burst into tears at the sight of them.

"Kara!" Athos exclaimed, ignoring the sight of D'Artagnan's eyebrows shooting into his hairline in surprise, "What on Earth happened to you?"

The young woman's wall of emotions unfortunately chose that particular moment to collapse as she quickly rambled out as much information as she could in between her panicked breaths, "René…trouble…hurt…heard…scream…bait…lure…all…Porthos…rescued…ordered…find you…warn"

D'Artagnan had struggled to follow most of what the young woman had been saying but he noticed how shallow and fast her breathing was becoming and gently grabbed her elbows and guided her to a wall to sit and calm herself on. When she was settled and appeared less likely to have a full blown panic attack he turned to his mentor to see if he had been able to understand her panicked rambling only to swallow the question before he asked it once he saw the look on the senior musketeer's face – it was a look he had only seen when one of them was hurting or in trouble.

"Kara" Athos spoke, working hard to keep his voice gentle so as to not spark another panic attack in the injured woman. He waited until she had composed herself enough to look at him and he could see the guilt and regret swimming in her amber eyes. "How badly is Aramis hurt?"

"What?" asked D'Artagnan, jumping to his feet in concern, in none of the woman's rambling did he hear Aramis's name

"I don't know" Kara admitted quietly, unconsciously wrapping an arm around her injured ribs in an effort to support them. In hindsight galloping through the countryside with several broken ribs was an extremely risky move as it would have been quite easy for one of the broken ribs to shift during the ride and puncture her lung – subjecting her to a slow and painful death. "Three men stormed into my house and dragged me out… I tried to fight but there were too many of them… They left a message for René and used me as bait to lure him to some house in the middle of nowhere"

Athos sighed at this information, there was nothing Aramis cherished more then family and Kara was the only blood related member he could still call that. She would be the perfect bait to not only lure the medic but to control him whilst there. He did however narrow his eyes as she described being attacked by three men, his eyes assessing her for any further injures than the ones he had already notice.

"Uncle René came and tried to get them to let me go but they said I was part of the bait to get the rest of you there as well, they then knocked him out and separated us… I don't know what they've done to him but I've heard him scream Athos, so it must be bad," tears gathered in the woman's eyes as she fought to remain composed whilst telling her tale.

"What about Porthos?" D'Artagnan enquired when he saw that his mentor was currently focused on either not putting a hole in the wall with his fist or planning the deaths of the men who harmed their brother – for all D'Artagnan knew it could very well be both, so he took over questioning whilst his brother composed himself.

"Don't know how he knew where we were or that René was injured" she slurred slightly, exhaustion creeping up on her as she spoke, "he appeared out of nowhere and knocked the guy who was hitting me unconscious, told me to get to the horses and get to you two… said you needed to be warned, that he had warned Treville and that he'd get René out whilst I found you" she then turned her teary gaze back to Athos, "I didn't want to leave them I swear but René would never forgive me if you got hurt and I did nothing to stop it so I had to"

Realization dawned on the senior musketeer then and his gaze softened as he drew the now crying woman into his arms, the guilt and regret he had seen earlier had been because she had left her uncle and Porthos to warn them "I understand Kara, none of this is your fault okay… We don't blame you"

As if waiting for those words Kara's body finally gave into the pain and exhaustion as she passed out in Athos's arms, the two musketeers shared a glance. Both men wanted nothing more than to go and rescue their brothers but without Kara they had no idea where to even head so instead Athos gathered the woman into his arms, being mindful of her ribs as he had noticed her attempting to support them with her arm earlier, and the pair of them headed into the tavern – They paid for a large room, some food and some basic medical supplies before heading up to take care of the woman who had likely worsened her own injuries to ensure she got to them faster.


	6. The Charmers Pain

**Evening my lovelies**

 **Sorry about no upload yesterday i was so busy working on a chapter of this (not this one though) and lost track of time and completely forgot.**

 **We're back with one of our boys today so hopefully it'll make up for the fact there was no upload yesterday and for the fact that todays is a little shorter than usual (sorry)**

 **Notes On Reviews**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I do feel the need to whump Athos in my next one, he always seems to get off quite easily in my stories and i feel like that should change. He would fit in quite well with the plan i have for the story if i choose to whump him but still a little indecisive so we'll have to wait and see.

Guest: Thanks for the review - I hadnt noticed she was getting Mary-sue ish, hopefully she doesnt go full on :) also i like your idea of whumping Treville in the next story it could work quite well and i agree there arent many with treville whump... God i'm too indecisive for this lol :D

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yeah Treville's not going to be a happy bunny when he learns whos behind it and when he see's what's been done to his men. Needless to say he will regret letting Pierre and his friends get off so lightly. There's still some drama coming Kara's way in a couple of chapters time but she definitely takes after her uncle with her recklessness and self-sacrificing nature, luckily she'll have two of our favourite boys there to help her out :D

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Louis is getting on Treville's nerves that's for sure :)

 **Cookies and love to readers/followers/favouriters/reviewers you're awesome!**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: The Charmers Pain  
**

Aramis was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to curl up in a tight ball and sleep for the next month. Pierre and his lackeys had been ruthless with their torment and had even opened it up to anyone who wanted to hurt a musketeer.

He had recognized a couple of his assailants from missions he and his brothers had undergone where they had been family members or friends of their targets. Those men had taken to beating him so bad he doubted that there was any part of him that still carried a normal skin tone.

Much to the men's annoyance however Aramis refused to scream or cry out, he had a slip up when he had first been taken when the Pierre had broken and dislocated several of his fingers and pulled off the nails of the rest on his left hand with such agonizing slowness that the Spaniard couldn't contain the screams that escaped him.

One thing that did surprise him however was when a familiar, and still angry baron appeared at the door of his cell. Whilst the man had been all, smug and vengeful during their 'session' it had only reaffirmed Aramis's belief that Pierre and his companions had help from someone in Paris. His affair with the baroness was a new, one time thing and as such it would be impossible for Pierre to know about without someone feeding him information.

When he had time to himself and he wasn't trying to fix his latest injuries his mind would contemplate who the group's backer could be and it was during one of these moments when a loud and all to familiar scream grabbed his attention.

"PORTHOS!"

The tired and injured musketeer attacked his bindings with renewed vigor; he was honestly surprised he could muster, all while screaming himself hoarse for his brother.

He was no fool, he knew what Pierre had intended when he pulled his fingernails – it was to send a message, a sick but effective message and Aramis actually found himself hoping the message would be for Porthos.

Had the message been for D'Artagnan there would be no way he would be able to function well enough to attempt any sort of rescue given the Gascon's all consuming fear of the house and the memories that it held

Had the message been for Athos he would either be completely focused on Aramis and forget or even ignore Kara, or he would become distracted by watching out for their stubborn little brother who would insist he was 'fine' and able to join in the rescue of this brother – leading to the capture of the pair, and this was most definitely the last place the Gascon needed to be right now.

Porthos on the other hand would be able to compose himself enough to focus on the situation at hand rather than charging in blind. He would also be the one most likely to ensure Kara got out safely if he found her first rather then bringing her with him during his rescue attempt.

Of course these thoughts were before Pierre and his group started bringing in people who had grudges against them. Porthos was a generally well love man but he angered a large amount of the populace in the Court Of Miracles when Charon died. Members of the Court would not be missed or even noted if they disappeared for a few days to come here and torment his brother.

So when the sharpshooter heard his brother's cry of pain he knew exactly who the message had been for and prayed to the Lord that Porthos wasn't seriously injured. He could handle pretty much anything these guys decided to do to him… but to lose Porthos… that would break him beyond repair.

"Oh will you shut up already," yelled Luca, not one of his usual tormentors but they'd had 'sessions' before.

"What did you bastards do to Porthos?!" Aramis screamed, launching himself at the man as much as his restraints allowed, ignoring the wave of pain it sent through him as the action aggravated his injuries.

"The dog's gonna get what's coming to 'im" Luca spat, "Thought he was being so clever in getting the wench out when he did but we have guys after her" leaning in to the medic's face with a deadly smirk he added, "Don't expect us to be gentle with her this time"

"Lay a hand on her and I'll slit your throat!"

Luca laughed at that, seemingly greatly amused by the medic's threats, "And just how are you going to do that from where you are?" he mocked, ignoring the growing anger of the chained man before him, "You're chained to the wall and cant even remain standing for more than a few minutes, plus you're down a usable hand so, please tell me just how you'll slit my throat from there"

"I have my ways" shrugged the Spaniard all whilst glaring daggers at the man in front of him.

"Would have thought you would have learnt to some respect by now" called a voice from the door and Aramis reluctantly dragged his murderous glare away from Luca and focused it on the newcomer, only to inwardly smirk when he saw who it was

"Oh you know me Pierre" he commented lightly, his voice taking on a tone that he knew irked his captor to no end – probably not a wise move in the grand scheme of things but it gave him no small amount of satisfaction to see the man's reaction to it. "I only show respect to those who deserve it … not those weak cowards who feel entitled to it or have to bully people about to get it.

As he expected Pierre's face turned an impressive shade of red as he bristled at the marksman's insult

"Well then" Pierre spoke, his voice cold and hard but with a slight mocking undertone, "we'll have to see if that slave you call brother learns faster than you"

The only reaction Aramis allowed himself to give to the not so subtle threat to his brother's health was a narrowing of his eyes before his light, jovial tone was back "well good luck with that if anything I'm the least stubborn of all of us"

"I have my ways" Pierre smirked, mimicking the marksman's words from earlier "It's high time that piece of dirt learnt his place and realize that slave scum shouldn't play solider"

With one final smug grin to the tied up medic Pierre and Luca left the room, they had a new guest to attend to after all.


	7. The Brawlers Pain

**Evening my lovelies**

 **I'm afraid its another shortish chapter today... But fear not they get longer after this one :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Tidia: Thanks for the review - If you think they're despicable now just wait and see what else i have planned for them to do

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - It does seem like Pierre can only call them names lol :) Think it's because he see's himself as their betters so they dont even deserve names (that and he has the mentality of a 5yr old lol) Glad you like Luca as well, I feel the need to bring Jasper into the story a bit more... Just realised he's not mentioned much lol Enjoy the next chapter :)

Snow-Glory: Thanks for the review - If you're a fan of Aramis whump then you'll like what i have planned in a few chapters time, you are right to be worried for our boys, things are not going their way, nor will they be for some time yet.

Issai: Thanks for the review - I hadn't really thought about how i wanted Pierre and his friends to meet their ends yet but i do like the idea of Aramis managing to cut one of their throats, think i might see if i can put that in so thanks :) Not sure if i want anyone from the court to actually show up or not as i think Flea would have something to say about it if one of her people attacked Porthos. So far no court people have shown up but we'll see.

 **Hugs to everyone who reads/follows/favourites/reviews this story your support makes my day :D**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: The Brawlers Pain  
**

Porthos had a vague feeling that something was wrong when he woke up, his head was pounding as if he had tried to match Athos drink for drink – only the sole person to have ever even try to do that was D'Artagnan in a desperate attempt to cheer up their morose leader when the man had challenged them all to a drinking contest… Aramis and Porthos had years of experience with their brother's drinking so politely declined, choosing instead to relish at the sight of an extremely drunk Gascon. They were sure that the boy also wished he hadn't the morning after if the pathetic moans that came out of the whelp and the pallor of his skin was anything to go by.

That left a head injury as the only explanation as to why it seemed an army of blacksmiths had taken up residence in his head.

Though his mind was foggy from the pain radiating through it, Porthos forced his brain to recant the events of the past hours?... Days?

His head jerked up when he remembered the note he found in his room at the garrison – a bad move on his part as it turned out as the action sent lightning bolts through his head.

He remembered slipping the note into an official mission report for Treville so his Captain would know what was going on and would send reinforcements.

He remembered diverting from his path to check on Aramis's niece Kara and finding her home trashed and a similar note that had been left for him left for his brother. Forcing through the pain induced fog that clouded his mind Porthos pushed on.

He remembered entering the house he would not be sorry to see burn to the ground and finding Kara, bruised and beaten but otherwise okay.

He remembered getting her out followed shortly by a sharp pain in his leg – which was still throbbing, before a sickly sweet smell and then everything went dark.

 _So drugged then_ Porthos mused to himself, _must'a hit my head when I fell_. It was then that his brain seemed to finally catch up with the severity of the situation and he thought to look around the room. A sickening pit in his stomach formed when he saw all the different torture devices in the room. Each one was coated in flecks of dried blood that looked years old and the memory of reading Lucian's 'training logbook' returned to him, reading about what had been done to his little brother and those held alongside him was one thing but to see the instruments of it made him feel physically sick. Before his body could act on this impulse however the door to the room swung open and Porthos's attention was directed away from emptying his stomach to glaring at the man holding him and his brother hostage.

"Looks like the slave's finally awake Pierre!" called the man squatting in front of him… Jasper Porthos thought his name was.

"About time" spat Pierre as he entered the room behind his friend, looking way to smug in Porthos's opinion. "Hope you like the room slave" he sneered, "We debated a room in the servants quarters but even that would be too good for the likes of you"

Porthos said nothing as he glared at the two young men in front of him, he had heard the word slave slung at him all of his life and whilst it was a painful reminder of his mother's past and what could have easily have been his life, he refused to let the word have control over him, especially in front of the likes of Pierre and his lackey.

"Plus" Jasper added when it was apparent they weren't going to get a response from their prisoner, "It's one of the rooms that comes complete with the necessary items required to chain up a dog like you"

It seemed to be at that moment when Porthos's mind finally registered the cold sting of metal around both his wrists and ankles as well as around his neck.

"Now then" said Pierre sinisterly, "the little whore in the basement seems to think you'll be difficult to teach respect to" Porthos's head shot up once more at the mention of Aramis, he smirked inwardly, the fool had just told him exactly where to find the missing Spaniard. He felt no fear for what pain Pierre might have in store for him, he was confident that he could survive long enough to seize an escape opportunity when it arose and when he did he was getting Aramis out of here.

"Given how you helped that wench escape we'll have to start teaching immediately" Jasper commented, slightly disappointed and impressed when the musketeer gave no sign of fear at his words, "Shame it'll be for nothing though" he shrugged, eyes narrowing when he saw that that garnered a small, almost unnoticeable reaction from the chained man, "We already have men after her, she wont get away and I assure you they wont be gentle when they return her to us"

"Cowards!" Porthos growled, finally breaking his silence, "She's innocent in all this!" he was stopped from saying anything further when Pierre backhanded him across the face.

"Looks like the mongrel's got teeth Pierre" Jasper laughed, rising to his feet

"It's all right I can take care of that" Pierre commented, heading over to a table that was beyond Porthos's line of sight. "Why don't you report our progress to her while I teach the mutt some manners?"

Porthos's brain latched on to those words, ignoring the threat he focused on the 'her.'

"Who's 'her'?" he asked gruffly, eager to get as much information from his talkative captor as possible, knowing it would only aid him in the future.

"She's the one who helped plan all of this, someone who hates you four musketeers as much as we do," Pierre answered, not taking his eyes off of the objects on the table

"Knew you weren't smart enough to come up with this all on your own" muttered the musketeer, a pit forming in his stomach when his brain realized that there was only one woman he could think of that wanted the four of them dead enough to join forces with nitwits like Pierre and his lackeys… Milady De Winter.

Porthos sighed in frustration and went to run his hand through his hair before he realized the chains prevent that… It would seem that they would never be free from Athos's murderous wife… The thought of Athos sent a wave of pain through the large musketeer's heart, his self-loathing friend didn't need another reason to drink himself into oblivion, but when he learnt that Milady was part of all of this he wouldn't forgive himself, the guilt would eat him alive. Porthos actually found himself hoping that Milady had covered her tracks well enough so that when they got out of this her involvement couldn't be proven, therefore relieving Athos of his guilt.

"Now then" Pierre stated pulling Porthos from his thoughts, "before we get started I cant be having you die from blood loss from that wound so…" and quicker than Porthos would have thought possible, Pierre pressed a burning hot poker against the dagger wound in the back of his thigh.


	8. Planning The Rescue

**Evening my lovely loyal readers :D**

 **As promised we're heading to longer chapters now :)**

 **We're back to Kara, D'Art and Athos now but our boys will be reunited soon and Treville might finally get to leave Paris and help soon as well (he's getting understandably antsy)**

 **Notes on Reviews:**

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I know I'm so mean to them and theres still more whumpage to come and we haven't seen the extent of their injuries yet (my later chapters are especially mean to them)

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Milady wont be showing her face in the story for a little while but she and Athos will have a confrontation at some point leading to a very guilt ridden musketeer whose in desperate need for some brotherly love ;) Porthos isn't getting off easy here but then neither will the rest of them Mwhahaha, Porthos may end up being the most well off out of the lot of them actually (aside from Athos and Treville who seem to get off easy in this story)

Issai: Thanks for the review - Athos and Milady will have a confrontation but until then Porthos will be remaining tight lipped about her involvement, though i think Athos may have a suspicion that she has some role in all of this, Unfortunately Porthos is in now position to be saving Aramis at present but he will help with the aftermath i think. Jasper and Pierre seem to have fallen into the role of a bad movie villain who spills all his plans to the captured hero only for the hero to then escape and foil all their plans lol :) ... Also if you thought that was intense just wait for chapters 11 and 12! Enjoy the next chapter :)

 **Thank you to everyone who's supporting me by following/favouriting/reviewing and simply reading this story :D**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Planning The Rescue  
**

"Damn girl's stubborn as Aramis," growled Athos with a slight hint of fondness as he and D'Artagnan watched the young woman sleep. They had just finished tending to her wounds, unwilling to bring added attention to themselves by searching out a female healer they had worked around her clothes, preserving her dignity as much as they could.

What they found had them marveling at the girl's strength and determination, she was covered in a litany of bruises and small cuts that could come from a jeweled ring catching her skin, there was little they could do for those save for cleaning the small cuts. It was her ribs that truly impressed the men, she had raced across some distance with multiple broken, unbound ribs. The fact she didn't pass out from the pain was amazing… that the ribs didn't puncture one or both of her lungs and kill her was nothing short of a miracle.

"What do we do Athos?" D'Artagnan asked through a mouthful of bread, "We need to get those to Treville but Aramis and Porthos are in trouble"

Athos glanced at the documents on the table; they were the sole reason he and D'Artagnan had been sent to Calais in the first place. One of the King's best agents had been sent to deliver a series of missives to the Italian King and returned with documents from the royal, however word had reached the King's ear that the Spanish had learnt of the nature of the documents and so he had dispatched two of his most loyal musketeers to meet his agent in the city and discretely collect the documents from him, ensuring that if the Spanish decided to make a move they would gain nothing from the agent.

When they had received word that the agent was to arrive a week earlier than originally planned Athos had been annoyed but now, given the situation his brothers were facing he was glad. Had the convoy arrived at the original time both he and D'Artagnan would be unable to leave the city to aid their brothers without committing treason against their King for abandoning the mission given to them and most likely allowing the documents to fall into Spanish hands.

"First" Athos spoke finally, his eyes never leaving the sleeping girl, "we learn exactly where they're being held, if we're close enough to Paris we could risk the trip and drop them off with Treville before going to their aid"

"And if it's in the opposite direction?" D'Artagnan asked, his voice small and full of worry.

"Then we find somewhere to hide them until we've got those two out of there," he said with a tone of finality, only to then quirk an amused eyebrow at his little brother when the boy seemed unable to contain a rather large yawn.

"Get some rest D'Artagnan," he said softly, his gaze full of sad understanding when he saw the small trace of fear that flashed through his protégé's eyes as the boy's gaze flickered to the sleeping girl, "We have a long day tomorrow… I will wake you should anything happen"

D'Artagnan's cheeks pinked with embarrassment at not being able to fully combat his nightmares of Lucian even months after the man himself died at his hand.

Thankfully Athos said nothing in response to his protégé's embarrassment, simply wishing the boy goodnight before opening his next bottle of wine and resuming his watch over his two charges.

* * *

Athos was just about to wake D'Artagnan for his watch when he heard it, the creaking of the floorboards outside their room. Originally the musketeer had been pleased to find that before their room there was a series of quite loud creaky floorboards as it would alert them to anyone heading to their room, the room they had been given was the one right at the end of the hall so the creaking wouldn't be down to a different guest exiting/entering their rooms.

Quiet as a mouse Athos made his way to D'Artagnan, shaking the boy slightly and signaling him to be quiet the second the boy's eyes opened and landed on him, receiving a nod in response Athos left the Gascon to gather up his weapons in preparedness of their soon to be company, this time he made his way to Kara, he was loathed to wake the clearly exhausted, injured girl, but they had to move. He repeated the same actions he had done to D'Artagnan, glad the girl had learnt enough from her uncle to read the situation and understand that now wasn't a time for questions.

Kara made her way to the corner of the room so as to not get in the musketeers' way, picking up a metal fire poker as she went, having bad memories of the last time she was caught unarmed.

There was barely a minute's wait before the door to their room opened and four muscular men entered the room, surprised at seeing the occupants awake and armed but eager to receive their promised payment for bringing the girl back to the house.

"We have no quarrel with you gents" spoke the group's apparent leader, "Just give us the girl and we'll be on our way"

Kara felt herself pale, she knew it was likely that Pierre would send people after her but she had hoped that they would be too busy dealing with Porthos's rescue attempt to realize she had disappeared till much later.

"The girl is under the protection of the King's Musketeer's" Athos stated with authority, "She'll not be going anywhere with you"

If Athos thought the threat of musketeers would be enough to sufficiently scare the men into leaving he was sorely mistaken as, if anything, it only seemed to motivate them more.

"Bringing in two more musketeer's to add to their collection? Well I think that'll earn us a pretty penny boys," sneered the leader and at his signal his men attacked.

The men seemed to forget about their original target at the promise of a bonus if they caught the musketeers so Kara found herself left alone during the fight and she watched on in awe as Athos and D'Artagnan attacked with such synchrony that it was almost like watching a dance. They were able to predict the other's moves before they happened and nearly all of the men were quickly defeated.

"Drop your weapons or the bitch gets it!" yelled one of the men. Athos and D'Artagnan spun to see the man with a knife at Kara's throat, having been so enraptured by the fight she had failed to see the man sneak up behind her.

After a few tense seconds of complete standoff the man pressed dagger in with enough force to draw a few drops of blood, obviously annoyed by the musketeer's lack of compliance.

Kara was cursing for allowing herself to be caught in such a way; René had always pressed the importance of staying aware of your surroundings, especially in a fight. Remembering that lecture from her uncle gave the girl an idea, sending the musketeer's a smug look that translated into something like _watch this_ she quickly stomped her heeled boot onto the man's foot, following it up quickly with an elbow to the gut that caused the man to drop his blade and loosen his hold enough for her to twist and punch him square in the nose before finishing the sequence by bringing her knee up with as much force as she could muster to his most sensitive area, resulting in the man producing a rather satisfying girlish squeal as he fell to the floor.

Turning back to the musketeers she felt her face flush as they looked on with such amazement at her actions, wrapping her arms around her injured ribs, the attack jostling the bones slightly under all the binding, she simply shrugged at them before stating, "René's my uncle, I'm hardly some damsel in distress"

D'Artagnan barked out a laugh at her statement and the corners of Athos's lips quirked up slightly before turning serious again, "we need to leave, if they've had enough time to realize you escaped and sent men after you then we can only assume that Porthos failed in getting to Aramis and has been captured alongside him." Kara hung her head, having realized this the moment the men stated that they were after her, "can you lead us to the house?"

A flash of fear appeared on Kara's face as she remembered the threats made against her by Pierre and his men as they were telling her exactly what would happen to her once they had gotten all the musketeer's there. Then she remembered the sound of her beloved uncle screaming in pain and the fear was replaced by fierce determination as she gave the musketeer a nod.

* * *

Athos was the first out of him and D'Artagnan to realize where they were heading, as he was the more travelled of the pair of them. Upon this realization he swore and pulled his horse to a stop on the middle of the road.

"Athos?" D'Artagnan queried, confused by the look of hatred and worry in his mentor's eyes

"You're sure this is the way?" Athos asked Kara, refusing to look at the Gascon at that point.

Kara tilted her head to the side, not understanding the cause of the heavy emotion in the man's eyes and voice, "Yeah, we're following the route I took to find you – minus all the weaving through the woods"

Cursing under his breath Athos finally lifted his gaze to meet the concerned look of his little brother, his heart already in pain for what his next sentence was going to do to the boy. "There's only one house out this way… It used to belong to Lucian"

Kara didn't understand the importance of the name but the sight of D'Artagnan, who she had become instantly fond of, turning whiter than snow and visibly starting to shake was enough for her to realize this 'Lucian' was not a friend to her uncle's family.

"You're sure?" D'Artagnan asked, his voice practically begging his mentor to be lying

"I wouldn't lie about this D'Artagnan" Athos sighed, reaching over to place a grounding hand on the boy's shoulders "We will all understand if you cant do this, neither Porthos nor Aramis will hold it against you"

The mention of his brother's names was enough to return the Gascon back to himself, his usual stubbornness returning as he shook his head at his mentor "No, it's too risky for you to go in alone, it's… just a house… I can handle it" By the way Athos raised his eyebrow at him D'Artagnan was pretty sure his mentor didn't believe him but he had no choice, D'Artagnan wasn't about to let his brothers suffer just because of what the house represented.

He then remembered that he and Athos weren't alone and his head shot up as he gaze panicky sought out Kara, he really didn't have it in him to explain the history to her but nor would he deny her the information if she asked. Only she was no longer near him, as soon as D'Artagnan had paled and Athos had stepped in to reassure and comfort the boy Kara had taken it upon herself not to intrude on the private moment and had directed her horse over to the edge of the woods which followed the path, staying close enough so they wouldn't worry about her but far enough away so she wasn't eavesdropping, something D'Artagnan was infinitely grateful for.

"Right" D'Artagnan coughed, informing Kara that she could return to the conversation, "what do we do about the documents Athos, we're too far from Paris to detour there first?"

Athos was quiet for a bit while he came up with a plan before turning to D'Artagnan, "Is Dorian still in Toulouse?"

"Yeah" he confirmed, catching on to what his mentor was saying, "you want to leave them with him?"

"Toulouse is barely a couple of hours away we could be there and back within half a day rather than the days it would take to get to Paris. Do you trust him not to open them?"

"Given how indebted he feels to the musketeers, even without my history with him he wouldn't open them if you told him not to"

Nodding his satisfaction at that answer Athos said, "Right then lets head there. The sooner we drop these off the sooner we can get to our brothers"


	9. The Resue

**Evening my lovelies :)**

 **We are getting really close to a couple of chapters that i'm really excited about so yay :D**

 **I welcome any ideas you guys may have for Pierre, Jasper and Luca's demise - i have one of them already planned out but not too sure about the other two.**

 **Also do we want Milady to survive this story of does she need to pay for her part in all of this?**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm really glad you like Kara, i figured any relative of Aramis isnt going to be shy lol :) she still has a part to play in this story so she'll be popping up again soon :). D'Artagnan is most definitely having a hard time having to return to this house... and with what i have planned for him its only going to get worse mwhahaha :D

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Things arent going well for D'Artagnan at the moment, even more so in the coming chapters he'll be trying head over heart but how well it works out we'll just have to wait and see

Issai: Thanks for the review - Our boys seem to have a thing for walking straight into traps dont they lol though it does make Treville's job easier (when he eventually gets to leave), We are almost there for those chapters i promise only a couple more days to wait ... i have a sneaking suspicion that i might be being a bit biased towards them seeing as how i wrote them and i've possibly bigged them up to be more than they are... if i have i'm apologising in advance :) Their meeting with Dorian is something i've kinda skipped but they have to go back to him later so he'll actually come up again near the end of the story i should think. I hadnt even thought about how they would go about wrapping her ribs without actually touching anything and the idea of them all embarrassed is too good to pass up so i think i might have to have someone mention it later on in the story - think Aramis's protectiveness might come out in a need to 'protect her honor' lol :) Hope you didnt walk into anything while writing the review :)

Guest: Thanks for the review - Personally i dont see Kara as a mary-sue but i'm probably biased towards her as i wrote her. I see her having her uncle's determination and spirit due to her idolising him and following him around as a child. Her high pain threshold is kinda more down to her fear and worry overpowering her other emotions. But I completely respect your opinion, I'll try to address it if I can but like I said I'm probably a bit biased towards her. I like the secret rooms/doors idea but i dont think D'Artagnan or Dorian would have been allowed to explore the house much to have found them.

 **Hugs & High Fives to readers/followers/favouriters/reviewers you guys are awesome!**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: The Rescue  
**

"I'm fine Athos," reiterated D'Artagnan when he noticed his mentor sending him another concerned glance, it was possibly the tenth he'd noticed in the last hour as they rode back to Lucian's old house.

Truth be told D'Artagnan was anything but fine, in fact 'fine' was nowhere in the vicinity at the moment, but he had no intention of leaving his brothers to suffer because he couldn't handle a few bad memories… Okay they were terrible memories but the point still stood.

"Just remember that the man himself is gone" Athos reassured the Gascon, "It's just a house… One I strongly suggest we burn after all this is over."

"So what's the plan?"

"We wait for nightfall" Athos informed, choosing not to comment on his protégé's topic change, "Kara said Porthos entered through a window so I doubt they'd be dumb enough to leave another open again,"

"We are talking about Pierre here 'Thos" D'Artagnan smirked. When Kara had told them that the 'mastermind' behind the plot was the young man who had tried and failed to kill D'Artagnan not too long ago the Gascon didn't know what surprised him more; that the man had the brains to concoct such a plan or that he had the guts to actually go through with it. Either way it cleared up the mystery of why they in particular were targeted.

"True" Athos acknowledge, a small smirk of his own appearing, "but I'd rather not risk it, if they have left any windows open it would probably be an attempt to lure us through those entrances. We'll go through the front door"

"We knocking as well?" D'Artagnan teased, quickly ducking a swift swat to the back of the head from Athos.

"Chances are they've separated Aramis and Porthos as much as possible, I would prefer to get to Aramis first as he's been in their clutches longer and we have confirmation that they have harmed him at some point"

D'Artagnan nodded, that seemed like the logical thing to do but then he remembered all the conversations and insults he had heard from Pierre and he said, "but Pierre absolutely hates Porthos, couldn't even be in the same room with him without scowling at him or muttering insults… Wouldn't he turn the attention to him when they captured him?"

Athos thought about it for a minute, it did make sense, Pierre seemed to have a rather vocal hatred for their large dark-skinned friend and would likely abandon Aramis to physically express that hatred on their brother. "Porthos would want Aramis safe before him" Athos stated through gritted teeth, he hated the idea of choosing between brothers but he had no choice, "besides if the attention has shifted to Porthos then Aramis will be under lighter guard. We'll get him out and hidden in the woods, give him a rifle and some shots given he can still fight then we go back for Porthos"

"Or we could split up and each go after one of them" D'Artagnan suggested

"No… We stick together"

"Athos" D'Artagnan said calmly, understanding fully why he was so adamant about sticking together, "I may not **want** to go in there but I can handle it, we can cover more ground and have a better chance at finding them if we split up. We can take different floors and if we find them we get them out and meet in the woods"

"D'Artagnan…"

"Please Athos" D'Artagnan begged, "We know they've hurt Aramis bad enough to make him scream and we can only imagine what Pierre's hatred for Porthos is causing him to do to him. We don't have time to argue about this… Trust me. Please. I **can** handle it… I wouldn't risk them if I didn't think I could."

"…Fine" Athos conceded, unable to resist the begging and pleading look the boy sent his way, nor the logic he was spouting. "But you find one of them, you get them out. You don't come looking for me or for the other one understood?"

"Understood"

"Right then we just need to decide who's looking where"

"I'd rather take the basement," D'Artagnan said, surprising his brother

"I figured that would be the last place you'd want to look" Athos commented, though it was phrased slightly like a question as he raised an inquisitive eyebrow at his, still pale, younger brother.

"It's the only place in the house I know my way around" he admitted quietly, his gaze focused downward so he missed the softening of his mentor's face, "only time I saw any of the rest of the house was when I tried to escape and I was too focused on getting out to take note of where things were"

Athos nodded sadly, "then I'll that the top floor, it makes sense that they would have one in the basement and one on the top as it's as far apart as they could probably get"

* * *

Having decided on a plan the pair of musketeers found a secluded place close enough to the house that they wouldn't have far to travel yet far enough away that they would not be easily spotted and set to work preparing for the mission ahead, D'Artagnan forced Athos to get a few hours rest as the senior musketeer had not slept since before they found Kara over a day ago. Whilst his mentor slept D'Artagnan busied his hands sharpening his blades and cleaning and prepping his firearms. There was still a small part of his mind that was the terrified eight-year-old boy who feared the house almost as much as he feared the man who used to own it and now that they were close to the house that part of him was screaming at him to run far far away from that place.

It was only the memories and love he held for his brothers that gave him the strength to push that part of his mind away. He thought of Aramis who always scolded him like a protective mother whenever he appeared with even the most minor of injuries, who gave him outlandish flirting advice to help him win Constance's heart… Who sat with him when his nightmares almost destroyed his mind and willing bared his worst memories to him to help him realize that he wasn't alone and that, it may take a while and the memories will never truly leave him, but one day he would be okay again.

He thought of Porthos who had supported his dream about becoming a musketeer from the second he had arrived at the garrison, who place himself in front of anything he deemed as a possible threat to him with no hesitation…Who was the first friendly face he recognized when he had been in Lucian's clutches all those months ago and who had carried him out the house in the first place and had refused to let him wallow in past memories.

Those men were the best men he knew and D'Artagnan would happily sacrifice ever sleeping without a nightmare again if it meant he could save them.

Night fell quicker than D'Artagnan would have liked and with one last steading breath he placed a gentle hand on Athos's shoulder, shaking lightly to wake the man.

"Athos, it's time"

With an aura of courage he truly didn't feel D'Artagnan followed his brother as then snuck into the house that had haunted his dreams since he was boy.

* * *

Thankfully Pierre and his friends had either retired for the night or didn't believe that they would brazenly enter through the main door so they encountered no initial resistance – something both men took as a win.

D'Artagnan was about to head to the basement to begin his search when he felt the strong yet gentle grip of his brother's hand on his arm.

"Be careful D'Artagnan" Athos whispered, not bothering to hide the concern for his little brother, "and remember once out do not return"

Smiling softly at his beloved mentor D'Artagnan placed a hand over Athos's and nodded his confirmation before both men went their separate ways in search of their missing brothers.

Athos knew he had to push aside his concerns for D'Artagnan's mental wellbeing at present. He had not been blind to the boy's internal struggle, nor had he missed his paler complexion or the minute tremors that shook his body. But the situation at present required him to be completely focused, the top floor held many rooms, each of which could either contain a missing brother or a room full of armed enemies and he was no good to any of his brothers if he died because of his lack of focus.

He found himself cursing the fact the house was old more than once as he was forced to still whenever a floorboard or door creaked when he touched them, he knew not to tempt fate when the lives of his brothers were on the line. So far he had only encountered a single guard who he was able to render unconscious silently with very little effort on his part.

As he walked the halls he racked his brain to remembered everything Treville had told him about the top floor of the house, after they had rescued D'Artagnan Athos had steadfastly refused to set foot back inside the house, choosing instead to stay by his injured little brother's bedside – fully intent on being there when he awoke to ensure the boy that all would be well and he was amongst family again.

Footsteps in the distance forced the musketeer to quickly abandon his train of thought, alongside all self-preservation instincts as he ducked inside the nearest room, which thankfully was unoccupied, just in time to avoid being seen by two men walking past, one of them Athos remembered as being one of the men who followed Pierre around like sheep. He debated rushing them now, eliminating a third of the threat to his brothers but was frozen in place by their next words.

"That musketeer dog's got balls I'll give him that" a man admitted as he walked the halls with Jasper, Athos didn't know who he was but he felt his hatred for the man growing as he spoke, "to not utter a sound after all Pierre did to him" he whistled his admiration of the man's stubbornness.

"Shame" Jasper mock sighed dramatically, "I do so love it when we can make musketeer scum scream" he laughed as both men passed by, completely ignorant of the blinding rage that was brewing in the man behind the door.

As soon as the two men were a decent distance from him Athos bolted from his hiding spot and raced to the room he had seen them leaving from… The sight that greeted him grew his rage and anger to whole new levels.

Chained and bound in the middle of the room was Porthos, hanging limply from his chains, a puddle of blood covering the room around him, the stench of burnt flesh hanging in the air.

"Thought… you boys…were done for the day" Porthos grunted defiantly, not moving his head from where it hung limply against his chest.

Athos truly didn't know what possessed him to answer as he did but the sound of his brother's trademark defiance, even in spite of everything he had clearly suffered caused Athos to revert back to their usual banter, "Well… I can come back later if that's what you really want…"

The senior musketeer couldn't contain the grin that formed despite the horrific injuries to his brother when he saw the man's head shoot up the instant he started talking, wasting no time Athos set to work unlocking his friend, muttering a stream of apologies as his actions agitated his brothers many injuries.

"Thought you and the whelp were in Calais" Porthos muttered quietly, desperately trying to stay awake. His body was responding to the pain of his injuries now that Athos was here and was trying to pull him under.

"Kara found us," Athos explained, grinding his teeth in frustration as the locks stayed stubborn.

"She safe?"

"With D'Artagnan's friend in Toulouse, healing from her broken ribs"

"Where's the whelp?"

"Looking for Aramis"

That was all Porthos needed to return to full consciousness and he turned his head to look Athos straight in the eye, panic and concern filling his gaze, "You brought 'im 'ere of all places?!"

Leveling his brother with a simple glare that was rather mollified by the concern burning in his eyes, Athos defended his actions, "he could not be convinced otherwise and we both know he would have followed me in secret had I tried to leave him in Toulouse"

The emotion in Athos voice broke through Porthos's concern for their youngest and he sent the man an apologetic smile for his words, only for it to turn into a grimace when Athos finished unlocking the last lock and he fell into his brother, who said nothing but soothing words as Porthos worked through the pain.

"Can you walk?"

"I'll manage as long as I don't 'ave ta go out the window" Porthos joked, letting Athos swing his arm over his shoulder as he help guide him out of the house.

Dawn was fast approaching and Athos had no plans to stay in this house for longer than absolutely necessary and only hoped that D'Artagnan had found Aramis and was waiting for them at the rendezvous point.

* * *

Arriving at their destination Athos's heart sank when he saw no sign of either Aramis or D'Artagnan. He allowed him no time to panic and instead turned his focus onto Porthos, the large man was in a whole world of pain that had only increased as they rushed out of the house and now that they were relatively safe Athos decided it was time to see the extent of his brother's wounds. He was no Aramis and had very minimal supplies but he was willing to give that man the shirt off of his back if he needed it.

"Let me see" he said gesturing to Porthos's back where the worst of the blood seemed to be coming from.

For a moment Athos thought Porthos was going to be difficult and refuse him but eventually the man gave in to his demands and shifted out of what remained of his shirt. The sight that greeted him made Athos's blood boil and freeze at the same time as he realized that if this is what Porthos looked like after only a few days… How would Aramis, who had been in their clutches for so much longer, fair? Was he even still alive?

Athos set to work cleaning and bandaging Porthos's back as best he could, the skin was completely shredded in places and he knew that even Aramis wouldn't be able to stitch all of his wounds. The longer he worked the more his rage outweighed his fear… Those pathetic excuses for human beings had actually had the audacity to flog **his** brother! It was taking every single piece of his self control not to go on a murderous rampage, how Porthos was even still conscious, let alone able to walk – abet with a bit of help, he would never know.

"Have you seen him?" Athos asked quietly, desperately needing both something to distract him from his murderous thoughts as well as the reassurance that his other brother was still alive.

"No" Porthos said quietly, fatigue, pain and worry draining all his reserves. "Saw the results of some of their 'sessions' with him though" he admitted darkly, at this Athos sent him a questioning look – having moved to face the musketeer so he could tend to the lash marks on his front as well, multiple different whips had been used even Athos could tell that and Athos was sure Porthos would be sporting a range of scars once this was over. Seeing the look he was being sent Porthos tiredly went on to explain the note and 'package' he had received whilst out on a mission, how he had warned Treville and everything else he could remember… everything except Milady's involvement, praying that should Athos ever find out that he would understand his silence was to protect him not to hurt him.

"They'll be here" Porthos reassured tiredly several minutes later as he watched Athos pace about the designated rendezvous point as they anxiously awaited the arrival of D'Artagnan and Aramis who had still yet to make an appearance, "Give the whelp a minute, 'Mis is heavier than he looks" he joked.

Only for all levity and mirth to evaporate into the dawn air when a shot rang out.

"D'ARTAGNAN!"


	10. A Leaders Mission

**Evening my lovelies**

 **Right I'm feeling proper evil today as any nice writer would not leave you hanging after yesterdays cliffhanger... UNFORTUNATELY I am quite mean and am going to make you wait to find out what's happened to D'Artagnan Mwhahaha!**

 **Also Kara is back in this one so just giving a warning to my Guest reviewer(s) who say she is becoming (or is) a Mary-Sue. I dont know what it is about her that makes her that so i cant really change it as in my head she's fine so just a warning so you dont get too fed up with her, she has a part to play in the next few chapters so i had to bring her back.**

 **Notes On Reviews**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm tempted to get Milady to burn the house simply because she has a thing for burning houses lol :) but yeah i think the house needs to meet its end by the end of this story. Really glad you liked Athos's comment to Porthos i wasnt sure if it would fit the tense/seriousness of the chapter but i liked it :) Porthos really doesnt need to be adding any more guilt onto Athos's shoulders at this point as once we get into my plans for D'Artagnan he'll be feeling guilty enough to drink even more than he already does lol. Afraid you'll be waiting till tomorrow to find out what's happened to D'Artagnan - I'm mean i know :D

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Tomorrow is a D'Artagnan focused chapter which shows how he's truly coping (as well as what happened after yesterday's cliffhanger)

Ebm36: Thanks for the review - I know i'm evil lol :D hopefully tomorrow and Saturday's chapters will make up for the cliffhanger as they as my favourite chapters so far. Part of me feels bad making you all wait even longer to find out what's happened but it'll be worth it i promise :)

Yuriko Quested: Thanks for the review - Glad my cliff hanger had such an effect :D we'll find out tomorrow and Saturday what's up with D'Artagnan all i will say is that it's not Pierre he has to worry about

Guest: Thanks for the review - As Porthos was awake when the shot went off there's no way, injured or not, that he's leaving without knowing what's going on and Athos isnt about to leave after hear that although they will head to Toulouse at some point. In terms of whumpage they all get a bit Aramis's and Porthos's is mainly physical whereas theres a lot of mental and emotional whump for D'Artagnan (and some physical maybe... you'll have to wait and see) Athos will be getting some physical whumpage in a bit but nothing major but he'll be suffering with a lot of guilt, especially when he learns Milady's involved. I will say that Aramis is going to one of ones in the worst conditions.

Issai: Thanks for the review - Porthos is most definitely in no condition to fight, its mostly the adrenaline and fear for his brothers that's keeping him awake at this point so Athos will be on his own for a while. Pierre and D'Artagnan will be having a moment in a later chapter (possibly chpt14) and he'll quite vindictive with him as in his mind a lot (if not all) of their problems are D'Artagnan's fault, especially after what's going to happen in the next chapter.

 **I promise tomorrow's chapter will be worth the wait, I'm really excited to see what you all think of it**

 **Much love as always to readers/followers/favouriters/reviewers you guy are the best!**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: A Leaders Mission  
**

 **SEVERAL DAYS EARLIER**

"Your Majesties" Treville spoke, bowing low to the royal couple who nodded at the Captain

"You wished to see us Captain" spoke the Queen lightly, she knew what the Captain had come to do and supported him wholeheartedly but her husband was known to change his mind whenever the mood took him and she prayed that now was not one of those times as she truly didn't know how much sway she would have in convincing him to keep his word.

"The last of the party guests will be leaving within the hour and I will be heading out shortly after that to –"

"What do you mean you're heading out?" King Louis questioned, seemingly confused as to what was troubling the man before him.

"My men still have not returned Your Majesty" Treville explained with a monumental amount of patience and calmness that he didn't really feel, "Aramis has been missing almost two weeks now and Porthos nearing one. When I brought this matter to you before you gave me your blessing to bring aid to my men"

"And if they're dead?" Richelieu sneered; he held no love for the musketeers, especially the group that those men belonged to. To see them gone would only serve to aid him and his plans.

"Then I will turn my attention to Calais and bring news of their deaths to their brothers before bringing their bodies back to be buried in the musketeer graveyard alongside the rest of their deceased brethren" Treville answered, never missing a beat nor allowing the royal couple or Richelieu to see how much the Cardinals words affected him.

Louis huffed dramatically, hating the idea of losing his Captain but having the sneaking suspicion that should he deny him this that the man would simply leave regardless, much like he had done with the whole ordeal with Lucian months ago, "Do you even know where to look, I wont be losing the Captain of my musketeers for weeks on end while he goes on a wild goose chase"

Treville smiled softly at the young King, realizing that the man had yet to deny him the permission to search for his men and was actually considering giving it, "Their captors left Porthos instructions on where to head and he managed to smuggle them to me, away from prying eyes so I know where to go and can be there within two days"

"Very well Treville" the King acknowledged, "I want you back within ten days, regardless of the status of you men, understood?"

"Completely and I thank you Your Majesty" Treville agreed, once again bowing low, "I have already made arrangements for my temporary replacement and am only taking four men with me so the men will still be able to serve you fully whilst I am gone, I will see you within ten days" he bowed again before exiting the room to gather the men who would be accompanying him. He had them picked days ago and they had spent the time preparing to leave as soon as they were given the go ahead, each of them also carried an extra saddlebag filled with medical supplies and food. This had not been ordered by Treville but they were experienced soldiers and understood what condition they would likely find their brothers in after being held for over a week and they were not about to lose two of the best men in the regiment because no one thought to bring extra bandages of ingredients to make broth.

As soon as the men saw their Captain racing towards them after meeting with the King, a grateful smile on his face they knew they had been given the go-ahead and mounted up ready to find their brothers.

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

Treville and his men had been riding hard since they had left the garrison almost two days ago, he knew his men were beginning to flag but would not vocalize any complaints. Many of the regiment owed their lives to Aramis's medical skills and/or Porthos's strength so ignoring the fact that they were a brotherhood, their honor would not have them issuing complaints whilst those men were suffering or worse.

Whilst Treville was humbled by his men's dedication to each other he knew they were no good to their captured brothers if they were dead on their feet so he was forced to accept the need to make camp for the night.

The men reframed from making complaints about the added delay but Treville could tell they did not wish to stop any more than he did but that they all knew their bodies needed rest and food if they were going to be any use to their ailing brothers.

A twig breaking along with the rustling of leaves had Treville's senses on high alert and his men instantly tensed and reached for their weapons, ready to defend themselves and their Captain at a moments notice.

"Identify yourself!" Treville commanded, using every ounce of his intimidating aura as he spoke.

It was silence for a few moments and Treville began to doubt they would get a response, when a feminine voice broke the silence, sounding defiant yet there was a hint of fear to her voice that she couldn't quite hide, "You first Monsieur"

Feeling calmer now that their newcomer was known to be a woman Treville felt little need to hide his or his men's intentions, "I am Captain Treville of the King's Musketeers…" he got no further in his introductions as the woman appeared from her hiding space.

"Thank God I found you! I'm Kara, René's… I mean Aramis's niece," she informed him

"I assume Porthos got you out?" Treville asked, signaling his men that the woman was no threat to them and they could relax. He remembered from the note Porthos had left him that Aramis had been on his way to see his niece when he had likely been kidnapped and that he had feared for her safety as well as the Spaniards

"He did" she nodded, "He told me to get to Calais and inform Athos and D'Artagnan"

"They know the situation?"

"They are in the house now sir" she informed, placing an arm over her ribs as she moved to sit on the floor, brushing off Treville's concerned looks as she continued her tale knowing the Captain needed all the information, "They left me and a box with a friend of D'Artagnan's in Toulouse while they went to rescue the others, having realized that Porthos had likely been captured alongside my uncle."

"What brings you here then?" Treville asked

"I know René is hurt" Kara said quietly, guilt at leaving her uncle still eating away at her, "I have medical training I only wanted to help."

"We would welcome it" Treville said, smiling softly at the woman before him, "We leave at first light so help yourself to some stew and I'm sure we have a spare blanket you can use."

True to his word Treville had his men up and ready to leave at first light, Kara moved slightly slower due to her injuries but Treville could see a determination in her eyes that reminded him greatly of his missing marksman.

* * *

Approaching the house it was Treville that spotted him first and wasted no time in charging his horse forward and calling out his name

"PORTHOS!"

His shout awoke the dozing musketeer who had momentarily given in to the demands of his body. Unfortunately his rater startled awakening pulled on every single one of his wounds and he couldn't contain the grunt of pain that escaped his lips.

"You're hurt" Treville stated, kneeling down beside his wounded man, seeing Porthos alive loosened the band of fear that had gripped his heart but to see him so hurt it made his fear for his marksman increase tenfold

"I'll live" Porthos grunted hoarsely between gritted teeth as another surge of pain shot through him

Seeing her rescuer in pain Kara delved into her bag to find a small vial, D'Artagnan's friend Dorian had little in the way of medicinal herbs but he had enough for her to create a couple of pain reliving draughts. Working quickly Kara poured the liquid into a bowl and mixed it with some water before kneeling in front of Porthos, who seemed quite surprised to see her

"Here" she said, gesturing to the bowl, "it'll help with the pain" and it was a testament to how bad Porthos was feeling that he took the draught without a single word of complaint

While Kara worked to assess the large musketeer's injuries, mentally noting what supplies she would need to properly treat them Treville was working on getting information from his clearly flagging musketeer

"How did you get out?"

"…Athos found me… Said the whelp was looking for 'Mis" Porthos slurred, his body once again demanding rest, before thought of his youngest brother sending a surge of adrenaline through him and he gripped his Captain's arm with such strength it was sure to bruise.

"What's wrong?" Treville questioned, not liking the panicked look in his man's eye

"We were waiting for 'Mis and the whelp… When we heard a shot… 'Thos took off to look for them"

Treville sighed in frustration and anger at the thought of another of his men potentially injured before turning his gaze to Kara, "Do you have this?"

"I'm fine" she said not looking up for where she was sorting through the musketeer's medical bags in search of the supplies she needed, "Go, we'll be fine"

With one final look to his injured man Treville ordered the rest of his men up and they headed towards the house, intent on taking out any person who got in the way of their search for their brothers.

* * *

"Thought you were in Toulouse?" Porthos commented, grunting as Kara poured some alcohol over his many back wounds. Athos had done his best to clean them but he understood the need to ensure they were cleaned properly.

"Had a feeling you lot would be in need of a medic" she replied with a forced nonchalance as she focused on plucking out as many tiny bits of fabric that had entered the numerous wounds as she could.

The pair fell into an easy conversation as Kara worked to treat Porthos's wounds, each understanding the need to keep the others thoughts from focusing on what was going on in the house.

Kara was less than pleased when she realized, much like Athos's earlier assumption, that she would be unable to stitch a fair amount of Porthos's wounds and would have to settle for simply covering them while they healed on their own.

"Here" she said passing the musketeer a bottle of strong smelling alcohol, "I need to stitch some of these, you're going to want that"

Grimacing at the thought of being stitched Porthos took the bottle, downing half of it in a single go. The effects of the drugged drink were almost instantiations and Kara eased him into a laying position as he fell unconscious.

Once she was sure her charge was completely unconscious Kara set to work stitching up every wound she could before covering the bandages she would later wrap him in, in a poultice that worked to fight off infections and speed up healing.

Bandaging the large musketeer was a challenge that left the woman breathless and in pain afterwards but was a task that needed doing and once her work was done she settled herself next to the sleeping man, pistol loaded and ready to defend them against dangers as she awaited the return of the rest of the musketeers.


	11. Fighting Through The Memories

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Well here we are, it's time for the first of a series of chapters to answer Thursday's cliffhanger... Though you might hate me again at the end of today's**

 **I'm really excited to hear your thoughts about the next few chapters so please review, even if it's just to say you liked/hated it.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - One down three to go lol, We're focusing on D'Art and Aramis today but Athos will be mentioned tomorrow so you wont be waiting long :) I'm hoping today's chapter makes up for the wait from Thursday's cliffhanger. Enjoy :D

Tidia: Thanks for the review - You have the same thoughts i did about Kara so I'm glad it wasnt just my biased mind so thanks for that. I know I'm so mean with my cliffhangers, i cant help it i swear. I do think Treville would have left regardless so it was simpler just to give him permission lol. Enjoy today's chapter :)

Issai: Thanks for the review - Really hope I dont make you miss another bus with today's chapter, luckily for me when i notice you've updated one of yours i'm usually at home so it's not too bad when i drop whatever i'm doing to read the new chapter lol :). I'm not entirely sure what i want to happen to Kara, i have a few ideas mulling about in my head it'll simply depend on how mean i'm feeling when i get around to writing it. You are right to worry about Aramis though he is mentioned today... not that it'll put any fears to bed but you'll find out how he's doing. Also I'm really glad you like Kara :D Enjoy today's chapter, hoping i havent bigged it up too much

Snow-Glory: Thanks for the review - Hoped you enjoyed the mini catch up binge on this story :D and i am really happy that you're enjoying the story so far :D You'll find out about D'Art and Aramis today as well as the gunshot, though the repercussion will be spanning a few chapters so stay tuned :D. Hope you enjoy today's chapter as well :D

 **Right I've put it off too long so with a quick thanks to everyone who reads/follows/favourites/reviews this story on with the chapter**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Fighting Through The Memories  
**

D'Artagnan made his way through the house slowly, alert for any sounds that would signal an approaching guard or his own approach to one of his missing brothers.

He found his progress hindered by several guards and locked doors. The doors he was able to pick relatively quickly but the guards proved to be slightly more of a challenge as he had to move quickly, with perfect accuracy to ensure they did not have time to call out or make enough noise to alert anyone else to their presence in the house.

But the biggest hindrance for the young Gascon was his own fear, he desperately tried to remain focused on the task at hand, tried to remind himself that at least on of his brother's lives was dependent on him keeping his fear and panic under control and for a while it seemed like it was working, he was able to maneuver through the house without completely losing it – true his hands were shaking and he was breathing faster than normal but so long as he was still able to move and wasn't lost in flashbacks of the past then D'Artagnan figured he'd be fine and saw no reason to be concerned.

Unfortunately the small level of control he had over his fear disappeared when he reached the door to the basement. Standing in front of the door he felt his heartbeat increase and his breathing becoming shallow and fast and it wasn't too long until his legs gave out and he collapsed onto his knees with his vision going blurry.

He had suffered enough of these episodes shortly after being rescued that he was able to recognize them as a panic attack but usually he would be with one of his brothers who would be able to help ground him and get his breathing under control again, he had never suffered through one of them on his own before and that thought only heightened his panic and he found himself wishing for the steadying presence of Athos or the reassuring presence of Porthos or the comforting presence of Aramis.

With the last remnants of the non-terrified part of his mind D'Artagnan focused on his brothers, on the men he would readily die for who needed him to get it together and whose lives depended on him pushing down his fear. He forced his mind to remember the times they helped him through one of these attacks in the hopes it would seem like they were actually with him and he was actually surprised when it began to help and he was able to get his breathing under control again. It took several minutes before his breathing and heart rate had returned to normal and then several more before his legs felt strong enough to hold his weight.

Once he was back on his feet D'Artagnan quickly brushed away the tears that stained his face and with one last steadying breath, opened the basement door.

* * *

Descending down the basement stairs D'Artagnan noticed his fear slowly being replaced by his trademark stubbornness, he was a Musketeer! A member of one of the most elite units in France and he'd be damned if he was going to be done in by a simple house.

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs that stubbornness almost left him as he was nearly overwhelmed by memories as the stench of blood hit his nostrils, a dull ache appeared in his legs as his mind replayed images of his time being held down here in the dark basement.

He remembered being unable to move as burning liquid was poured over his skin, the drugs he had been given preventing even his mouth from moving so he was unable to scream or even react as the molten liquid burnt his skin.

He remembered the pain of being released from his chains after his final escape attempt, which ended with his legs being broken. No care had been taken to ensure how he landed; Lucian had simply undone the locks and allowed him to collapse onto his broken bones. No drugs had been given that time, that time he had been able to scream and scream he did… at least until the pain became too much and he was pulled into unconsciousness, the last thing he saw being Lucian's smug grin.

During his memory onslaught D'Artagnan had been unknowingly moving forward, only to stop in front of the room that had once been his prison when voices from within jolted him from his mind's vicious and unrelenting attack.

"You know you brought all this on yourself right?" a voice behind the door asked. The voice was muffled and D'Artagnan's slightly frazzled mind was having trouble placing it but there was something in it's tone that made the hairs on the back of the Gascon's neck stand on edge – this man was not to be trusted, nor was he a friendly. Although before he could ponder that thought any further another voice spoke up

"How so?" the voice was raspy and hoarse as if it's owner hadn't had a drink in a while… Or, D'Artagnan thought with a shudder, had screamed himself hoarse. Despite all of that the Gascon sagged in relief when he heard it, although it had only been a couple of weeks since he last heard it, it felt like a life time ago… " 'Mis" he whispered, placing his forehead on the door gently as he composed himself

"You and your precious 'inseparables'" the voice spat and from his side of the door D'Artagnan tensed, ready to charge in as soon as the voice presented a threat to his brother – so far he had heard no sounds of distress from his friend and as such had resigned himself to information gathering while listening to the man speak, "You think you're so much better than the rest of us and what are you? A ragtag group comprised of a drunk, a whore, a slave and a puppy" the voice sneered clearly trying to get a reaction from the imprisoned medic

"And yet" Aramis said lightly and D'Artagnan could imagine the impish grin his brother was sending to his captor and the boy didn't know whether to be amused, worried, impressed or infuriated, "Even your former titles still put you below us. You couldn't even take us head on, you had to drag innocents into your vendetta and target us one by one…Tell me" D'Artagnan could almost hear the smirk in his brother's words, "What does that say about you?"

Aramis's grunt of pain accompanied by the rattling of chains and the sound of flesh being hit was all D'Artagnan needed to hear before he entered the room; sword and pistol raised

"Touch him again and I'll kill you where you stand" D'Artagnan growled, his voice low and dangerous

Aramis looked on in panic when D'Artagnan entered the room, he knew how he would cope should he ever find himself back in the fields of Savoy so he could imagine how his little, baby brother was coping with being back in this house. Even through his partially swollen shuteyes the medic could see the paleness of the Gascon's typically tanned skin and the look of fiery determination in his eyes told the sharpshooter how hard the boy was working to block out the memories of this place that were threatening to destroy him.

"Would you look at that" Luca exclaimed jovially, spreading his arms open wide, "the pups finally returned to the home of its master"

Aramis flinched at the words being said to his brother but was surprised by the boy's reaction to them. Given how he looked he had expected some sort of visual response from the lad at the mention of his history with Lucian. But instead all he saw was the Gascon's eyes briefly flicker to him, quickly taking in all the injuries that littered the Spaniard's skin and when D'Artagnan's eyes returned to Luca they were filled with a threat and a promise of unimaginable pain to those responsible for the marks inflicted upon him.

" 'Mis?" he asked quietly, never taking his eyes off of the man in front of him as the pair circled around each other, weapons raised and simply waiting for the other man to move first.

Understanding what was being asked of him in that single word Aramis answered his brother "Several ribs and fingers broken, left shoulder's dislocated, a few cuts that are possibly infected and enough bruises to keep me fairly sore for a while"

The sound of his brother's voice when he spoke was enough to let D'Artagnan know that the man was worse off than he tried to allude and that settled it for the hotheaded Gascon as he charged the man in front of him.

Aramis watched with bated breath as his youngest brother fought in front of him and couldn't contain the occasional wince when Luca was able to get in a lucky shot with his blade a draw blood from the Gascon.

D'Artagnan however, was undeterred by the wounds as his focus was completely on defeating the man in front of him and getting his injured brother to a healer. He moved with impressive precision at attacked with a finesse that much resembled his beloved mentor's only to then lose his footing slightly when Luca executed a series of underhanded moves that resulted with the Gascon landing on the ground harshly on his back, his blade and pistol being sent sliding across the room in opposite directions.

"Clearly your master didn't keep you around for your fighting skills" Luca taunted as he spat some blood onto the floor from where D'Artagnan had managed to land a blow to his jaw, cutting the inside of his cheek and knocking out a tooth.

Impressively D'Artagnan refused to raise to the taunt, though Aramis could see how much effort it took not to. He simply got to his feet and moved into a defensive stance, recognizing that without a weapon he would be put at a disadvantage but still refusing to give up.

A racking coughing fit from Aramis pushed D'Artagnan to do something he knew the medic and the rest of his brother would chastise him for later… He charged at Luca, roaring as he went and grabbed the startled mans arms, preventing him from using his own blade. After several minutes of intense struggle D'Artagnan was able to disarm Luca of his blade after which he wasted no time in finishing it with a right hook that held as much strength and anger as the Gascon could fill it with.

The punch sent Luca careening across the room, landing with a loud thump on the floor, his back facing the Gascon.

Seeing his enemy down for the count D'Artagnan wasted no time in rushing to his brother's side, whispering soothing words as he worked to undo the chains that held him to the wall.

"D'ARTAGNAN!" Aramis screamed, but it was too late as no sooner had the words left his mouth had the sound of gunfire pierce the air and Aramis was forced to watch as his little brother's face contorted with pain before he crumbled to the floor. Luca behind him, balanced on his elbows, D'Artagnan's own discarded pistol in his hand, smoking from its recent use.

Acting purely on instinct Aramis was able to reach one of the daggers his brother kept on his belt and with the deadly accuracy he was known for the Spaniard through the knife with his good hand – the dagger finding its mark in the throat of the man who had just shot his brother.

Sinking low to the ground Aramis desperately tried to reach his brother, franticly trying to see the damage done, there was a faint rise and fall of his chest that did little to calm the panicking medic when it was combined with the large amount of blood that had begun pooling around the boy's body

He was momentarily distracted from his efforts when he heard the thundering of boots and realizing there was no way D'Artagnan had entered the house alone he began to call for the brother he knew would have accompanied him – his cries silencing when the door to his cell opened and the owner of the thundering boots raced inside.


	12. After The Shot

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry about no update yesterday and todays being a bit late, i found a new hobbit fic that has had me completely engrossed and i completely forgot to update... Sorry!**

 **Hopefully this chapter will make up for it :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Snow-Glory: Thanks for the review - I know I'm mean about cliff-hangers, I really dont intend to be but its just how they end up lol I would advise snuggling Aramis after this chapter as it'll be safer

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Things arent going D'Arts way I'll give you that lol Loving the word Muskys by the way :D

Tidia: Thanks for the review - This was one of my favourite chapters to write so to hear you think it was one of the best so far totally made my day so thanks :D

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - First of thank you so much for your lovely words I'm so humbled you're enjoying my writing and think so much of my approach to the genre. Athos's guilt has a few more chapters to manifest yet but when they're on the mend is when i think it'll come out in full force and we'll be needing some brotherly love moments to help him through it. With regards to Milady i cant decide whether i want her to survive this story or if something should happen to her so we'll have to wait and see for that but we'll be seeing a her and Athos moment tomorrow so hopefully that'll be well liked as well. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well and once again thanks for your kind words x

Issai: Thanks for the review - We get to see Athos's perspective today and it'll hopefully answer some questions about the last chapter. I'm really glad you liked that part it's one of my favourite bits as well :D At the moment Porthos is the only person who knows about Milady's involvement... Though that'll change tomorrow. I think if it had been left to Pierre and his group they would have tried to ambush them all in the middle of the forest or something silly and ended up getting killed without the musketeers even breaking a sweat and the best part is i dont think Pierre has even realised yet that Milady is simply using them in order to get her own revenge on the musketeers.

SpiritFeather19524: Thanks for the review - I know it took a day longer than usual so i'm hoping the suspense hasn't killed you yet lol :D Glad you liked the chapter

 **There's some Aramis moments below that may be a bit out of character but just want you all to remember he's been held captive and tortured regularly for at least 2 weeks and has then seen his little brother shot in front of him.**

 **Cookies and other yummy goodies to every single one of you lovely people who read/follow/favourite/review this story**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: After The Shot  
**

As soon as he had heard the shot Athos had wasted no time in racing back into the house, barely sparing Porthos a second glance, his mind clouded by panic for the stubborn, hotheaded young Gascon whose presence was a balm to his own wounded heart.

After everything that had happened with Lucian, Athos knew his older brother protective instincts had gone into overdrive but he had been unable to stop them. He had just properly settled back into the role of an older brother and to have another sibling taken from him was something he knew he would not survive.

The months that followed D'Artagnan's recovery saw Athos loosening up slightly with how overprotective he was with the boy but all it took was a single gunshot and those feelings and fears reared back up in full force.

As soon as he reentered the house he had decided to forgo all previous thoughts of stealth – his little brother was in trouble and that likely meant that Aramis was as well.

Ignoring all other rooms along his way Athos was completely focused on reaching the basement, knowing if D'Artagnan was anywhere it would be there and if he wasn't then Aramis should be there at least and could fill him in on the situation.

* * *

Unfortunately the gunshot had woken up all the sleeping guards and men in the house and Athos quickly found his way blocked by two musclemen who were easily Porthos's size if not bigger.

"If you gentlemen value your lives you will move aside," Athos growled, his voice taking on a dangerous feral quality that would have even his brothers backing away from him.

"We don't take orders from the King's dogs!" sneered one of the men, seemingly oblivious to the aura emanating from the man he was mocking that promised death should the men not move in the next five seconds.

With one final frustrated growl Athos launched himself at the two men, his legendary control still present but all his usual finesse was abandoned in lieu of taking down the men as quickly as possible.

The two men clearly hadn't been expecting such a vicious attack from their intruder and were momentarily stunned but quickly recovered enough to launch their own attacks – unfortunately for them however, they allowed themselves to get cocky, realizing that they had the musketeer outnumbered and had him beat in terms of strength. They failed to see the inferno of determination that burned in the musketeer's eyes nor did they have the knowledge that Athos regularly spent time sparing against Porthos and as such was well accustomed to fighting men who out muscled him.

The men's cockiness turned to be their downfall as following a series of relentless attacks, of which the men found themselves unable to defend against, Athos took them down and without even sparing a backward glance he stepped over their dead bodies to descend into the basement

* * *

Unknowingly he had the same reaction to the stench of blood that attacked his nostrils, although instead of being assaulted with memories of torture he was forced to relive the moments that followed immediately after finding their youngest in this cellar.

He remembered how the boy had flinched away from the lightest touch and how he had whimpered in pain after a coughing fit that left him struggling to breathe. He remembered the brokenness of the boy's voice as he informed them of the state of his legs… But most of all he remembered the overwhelming fear that had overtaken him when his protégé, his baby brother, had gone stark white and limp in Porthos's gentle arms.

Unlike D'Artagnan though Athos used those memories as added determination and had them give him the extra push he needed to find what had befallen his brothers.

It wasn't until he was close to the room that had once been the prison for their youngest that he heard it. His name being whispered by a voice that had long since screamed itself hoarse.

Rushing into the room Athos felt his anger at Pierre and his friend reach a whole new level when he saw the state of his friend, chained to the floor with one hand free, covered in a litany of cuts and bruises and the musketeer knew there were probably more injuries hidden underneath the blood covering him was his brother Aramis.

"Aramis" he called gently, kneeling before his brother who had yet to recognize his presence. "Aramis I'm here" he soothed, brushing his thumb softly over the medic's abused cheek, wiping away the tears that were pouring down his cheeks.

It took a few moments for Aramis to realize that he was not alone in the room and that the new presence was not someone that was going to hurt him further.

"…A…Ath…Athos" he cried, gripping his friend's arm with as much strength as his damaged hand could muster

"I'm here my friend" Athos soothed, placing a soothing hand on the back of the Spaniards neck, noting but not commenting on the heat he could feel coming off of the man's skin, "I'm going to get you out of here okay" he said softly, before turning to unlock the other manacle that was holding his brother in the room, making sure to stay firmly in the Spaniard's line of sight as he worked.

Relaxing at the knowledge that his brother was here and unharmed Aramis's mind slowly began to remember why he had been calling for the man in the first place and his grip on his brother's arm returned, causing the man to turn and look at his with a raised eyebrow and questioning look.

"…He's…hu…hurt…bad Athos" Aramis stuttered, his gaze drifting from his brother to the pool of blood on the floor

Those four words were all it took to bring back the return of Athos's icy glare and as his gaze followed the marksman's he felt ready to be sick at the amount of blood on the floor

"D'Artagnan's?" he asked quietly, already knowing the answer but desperately hoping for it not to be. The amount of blood was enough for anyone, even without having medical knowledge, to know that without immediate help the person would not live long – providing of course that they survived the initial injury.

Aramis nodded slowly, feeling more lucid and more like himself if he focused on doing what he could for his brothers and at this point the only thing he could do was to give Athos all the information he needed to rescue and save their youngest… Or if the worst had happened then at least he would be able to deliver revenge that truly fitted the crime Pierre and his friends had committed by murdering his brother.

"He… fought Lu…Luca" Aramis said hoarsely between harsh breaths that only helped to increase Athos's worry for his friends, "was… like a man…possessed" Aramis said proudly, a small smile gracing his beaten features, making him look a bit like the man they had all come to love. "He… thought he knocked…'im out and came to 'elp me" he informed, gesturing to the already unlocked shackle, "Luca… came to quicker than expected and … got 'old of D'Art's pistol… tried to warn but was too late"

Seeing his friend lose himself both to the exhaustion of his injuries and to the memories of their brother being shot Athos place his hands on the medic's shoulders and squeezed gently, fighting back a wince of his own when the action caused a hiss of pain to escape from the Spaniard's mouth.

"Aramis" Athos ordered sternly, grasping the medic's now unshackled hands gently and waiting till his brother looked at him before continuing, "Where is D'Artagnan?"

The look Aramis sent him was full of such heartbreak it almost killed Athos; instead he picked up his wounded friend as gently as he could, holding him bridal style. He may not have Porthos's strength but over two weeks in captivity had made his friend much lighter than normal and it was beyond clear that the man would not be able to support himself.

"A…Athos" Aramis protested weakly when his mind realized what his brother was doing

"Calm Aramis" Athos soothed, his tone not unlike the one he had used to calm the medic in the early days after Savoy but there was a deadly undertone to it that had not been present then, "I will find him but I refuse to leave you here… If they wanted the boy dead they would not of moved him, I'll get you to Porthos and then I'll tear this place apart to find him"

The mention of his beloved friend and brother stilled Aramis's weak protests and Athos used it to maneuver him and his brother out of the room that had stood witness to too much pain over the years.

* * *

Once they were out of the room it was like all the defiant energy Aramis had been using to keep himself awake simply drained out of him as he passed out in Athos's arms – startling the man by the sudden laxness of his charge's body, although when he realized his brother had simply passed out and was, in fact, still breathing Athos allowed himself a moment to send his sleeping brother a soft smile, full of all his fondness for the man.

"Athos!"

The shout of his name made Athos tense up instantly, readying himself to defend his injured brother to the death if a fight was about to happen and it seemed as though Aramis, even unconscious, had a similar mentality as Athos felt his brother's body subconsciously tense in preparation, though Athos felt himself relax instantaneously when he saw who had been calling him.

"Captain" he sighed tiredly, the stress of the last few days was beginning to catch up with him.

"How bad?" Treville asked worriedly as he saw the state of his best marksman that was being cradled in his lieutenants' arms, his head nestled in the crook of Athos's neck.

"Bad, he needs a healer" Athos informed grimly before dipping his head to whisper soothing words when Aramis began to whimper in his sleep, "Porthos is out but also in need of a healer" Athos added, guilt for leaving his injured brother creeping into his voice.

"He's being taken care of" Treville informed before seeing his musketeer's confused look and adding, "We ran into a Mademoiselle by the name of Kara shortly before we arrived here, she expressed her desire to help and is tending to Porthos as we speak"

"Told the stubborn girl to stay in Toulouse" Athos grunted under his breath, though the relief of having a healer already tending to his injured brother was clear in his voice.

"…P'thos" mumbled a still unconscious Aramis weakly, making the two musketeer's smile fondly at him.

It was at that point that Treville realized he was still down a man, praying that the boy had simply been forced to stay behind or was somewhere safe, Treville asked, "D'Artagnan?"

If the deadly look that passed over Athos's face wasn't enough to tell him what had befallen his regiments youngest then the pitiful, heart-wrenching cry of the boy's name from Aramis most certainly was.

"One of Pierre's men shot him when he was trying to unchain Aramis, they seem to have taken him somewhere and given the blood left on the floor he was hit pretty badly" Athos said, his face expressionless but his voice promising unimaginable pain to Pierre and every single person who was working with him.

"…'Tan" cried Aramis weakly, seemingly reacting to Athos unspoken grief.

At this information Treville's eyes darkened with roaring fury as his grip on his sword pommel tightened, turning his knuckles white under his gloves.

"Blaise!" Treville called, not moving his gaze from Athos, silently communicating his plan with his lieutenant

"Sir!" Responded the musketeer as he approached his Captain, his eyes widened as he saw the state of Aramis but thankfully said nothing, simply turned his gaze to his Captain, awaiting orders

"Get Aramis to Porthos and that healer woman" Treville instructed, watching warily for any signs of argument from Athos, "Take Duval with you and help any way you can, I want one of you guarding the lot of them at all times is that understood?"

"Crystal Captain" Blaise answered before signaling his fellow musketeer and gently taking Aramis out of a reluctant Athos's arms.

"We'll tear this place apart brick by brick is we need to" Treville growled before he, Athos and the remaining men he had with him split up to located their potentially dying brother.


	13. Wounded Men

**Evening My Lovely Loyal Readers :D**

 **My gift to you all tonight is that there are 2 confrontations in this chapter and the return of Milady, I wasnt too confident in writing her so hopefully she comes across as her character is portrayed in the show. Personally the 2nd confrontation in this chapter was my favourite but please let me know which is yours :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Snow-Glory: Thanks for the review - Hahaha well seeing as how you've taken him anyway i dont see how i have much choice lol... Just be gentle as he's quite the wounded man at the moment.

Tidia: Thanks for the review - They got quite far considering but where he is, that's for Athos and Treville to uncover and it definitely doesnt help matters when they're both stressed, tired and worried.

Yuriko Quested: Thanks for the review - Fear not my friend the update is here :D hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you seemed to enjoy the last one :)

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'll go more into Aramis's condition in a couple of chapters but for now we're back with D'Art as i fear for my safety if i dont let everyone know what's happened to him lol :D But Aramis was majorly underselling his condition to D'Art when he asked so poor Kara's gonna have her work cut out for her with tending to all three of them - maybe four depending on whether i want to physically whump Athos or not. I havent heard the Archive of Our Own but i will be checking it out at some point :D

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - We'll be seeing more of D'Art in the next few chapter and things will be getting emotionally intense again for both him and Athos in today's and tomorrow's chapters. D'Artagnan is most definitely not doing well and his life is contingent on Athos and Treville finding him in time. Hope you like this chapter as well :)

 **As always many many thanks to you lovely people who take the time to read/follow/favourite/review this story... You Rock!**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Wounded Men  
**

D'Artagnan's awakening was anything but pleasant, he felt like his whole body was on fire as agonizing pain ricocheted throughout his entire being

Whimpering quietly D'Artagnan tried desperately to get his brain to remember why he hurt as much as he did, it took a while for him to put the shattered fragments of his memories together to form a reliable account of the events that led to his current situation.

Remembering the state Aramis had been in when he found him caused D'Artagnan to jolt upwards, only to scream in pain and collapse back on the bed he had woken up on.

"Best be careful D'Artagnan" commented an eerily familiar voice that would have sent alarm bells ringing for the Gascon if he wasn't too busy trying not to pass out from the pain shooting through him. "Move around too much and you'll only speed up your inevitable death"

As the pain dimmed to a somewhat manageable level, or a level at which he could at least hear and think about something else, D'Artagnan's mind was finally able to focus partially on the person speaking to him from across the room.

"…Milady De Winter" he sighed, he should have know that Pierre and his friends lacked the brains to create such a plan. A small part of his brain realized that he should be worried and on guard around her as she had no reason to spare him and every reason to hasten his demise.

Looking upon her now he still couldn't believe that he had once fallen for and spent the night with her, to this day he still felt guilt for betraying Athos like that despite the fact that he hadn't even met the man at that point. She may be beautiful on the outside but inside she was cold as stone and as deadly as a viper and he knew he would spare the woman no tears should she meet her end painful and bloody.

"Your pathetic musketeer friends are creating quite the commotion looking for you" Milady commented lightly as she tilted her head and listened to the noise of the musketeer's search, seemingly unbothered by the presence of several armed men who wanted her head on a spike.

D'Artagnan felt himself relax slightly, if Athos had come looking for him then his first point of call would be to head to the basement, which meant that Aramis was now safe as there was simply no way Athos would leave Aramis there especially given the medic's condition.

Milady however took the boy's relaxation as hope and confidence that he would soon be saved and couldn't resist bursting that particular balloon. "Not that they'll find you in time of course" she sneered, relishing in the pained grimace from the boy in the bed as he tried to move, "After all this room is a 'secret' for a reason, isn't that right D'Artagnan?"

That one sentence sent more panic through him then the thought of never being able to see his brothers again as it was the final piece in the puzzle that he had been trying to put together since he woke up. There was something about the room that was unsettlingly familiar to him and but the pain in his back along with the lightheadedness he was feeling because of the blood loss was making it difficult to focus and work it out. Milady's comment however, about the room being 'secret' was enough for him to finally put it all together.

Slowly he reached an arm to the wooden headboard of the bed and felt the indentations from both chains and fingernails and D'Artagnan couldn't contain the panicked sob that escaped him – much to Milady's delight as she watched the boy who had betrayed her retreat into himself as a full on panic attack took over him.

Deciding that she had done enough to destroy the boy she took her leave from the room, fully intent on tormenting her husband with news of his precious brother's fate. Smirking to herself, she left the room without a second glance at the bleeding sobbing boy on the bed.

* * *

"Please tell me you weren't actually expecting this to be easy," Milady mocked from the doorway as she watched Treville and Athos tear a room apart looking for any clues as to D'Artagnan's whereabouts

"Anne" growled Athos, he had had his suspicions that she might have been involved with this whole thing but had little proof and a small hope that he had simply been being paranoid given her past with his brothers.

"Hello dear husband" she mocked casually, reveling in the poorly disguised fear and worry emanating from the musketeer.

"WHERE IS HE!?" he roared, pinning her to the wall with both a hand and sword tip to her throat

"Kill me and you'll never find him" she said lightly, completely unbothered by the rage of the man before her, smirking dangerously she added, "at least not in time to save his life"

"Athos!" Treville grunted reluctantly, placing a grounding hand on the man's shoulder, pulling him away from the woman gently.

"Where is D'Artagnan?" Treville asked, directing his attention to the woman who held the life of his youngest musketeer in her hand, "and how do we know he's even still alive?" he hated to voice that thought but he refused to allow this woman the pleasure of sending them on a wild goose chase if the boy was already gone from this world.

"He was alive when I left him" she shrugged, ignoring the death glare Athos sent her way, "breathing a bit too quick possibly but alive" she added with a smirk, showing her teeth when she saw the moment Athos caught on to what she was alluding to

 _A panic attack_ Athos thought to himself, his heart clenching at the thought of his potentially fatally wounded brother suffering through it alone and terrified.

"As for proof that I know where he is how's this?" she stated with such nonchalance they could have easily have been discussing the weather, throwing a heartbreakingly familiar leather jacket in Athos's face. The jacket was covered in blood and had a bullet hole near the center of the back – Athos's face paled at the sight, a shot in that location could hit any number of vital points such as his heart or lungs and he felt himself almost be physically sick at the thought that his brother could be slowly drowning in his own blood while he wasted time conversing with his murderess of a wife.

"Anne" Athos pleaded, grief and fear overriding his pride and anger, "Where is he?" he begged, his eyes imploring his wife to grant him this one small mercy and give him his brother's location

At the sight of Athos so broken Milady's smirk only grew, "The thing about old houses like these" she commented casually, "is that they have secrets all their own."

"Tell me you didn't" Treville growled having quickly understood what Athos's wife was alluding to. Athos, whose mind was overcome with panic and hadn't quite caught on, yet, turned to his Captain with a questioning look.

Milady simply shrugged in response, wished them good hunting and turned and left the room with both men too focused on D'Artagnan to even think about hunting her down.

"Captain?"

Running a hand through his hair Treville turned to his lieutenant, "How much do you remember Athos? Of the log book of Lucian's 'training'?"

"More than I wanted to" Athos answered with a grimace, "but what does that? ... No" he breathed, as he finally understood what his wife had alluded to, _no wonder he had a panic attack_ he thought, feeling his earlier anger return

"On the plus side" Treville commented, causing Athos's head to snap up at his words, "I think I know where we need to look"

* * *

Outside the house Kara was startled from her sleep by a gentle hand shaking her shoulder – not realizing the company she was in her instincts kicked automatically as the hand holding the pistol shot up, ready to defend herself and her wounded charge.

"Easy Mademoiselle" soothed the voice, seemingly unperturbed by the sudden gun in his face, "We're with Treville, he sent us out with Aramis, and he's in need of assistance"

The mention of her uncle's name instantly removed the final traces of sleep from the woman as she shot up, eye's widening in panic, as she took in the sight of her uncle, unconscious and unmoving in the other musketeer's arms.

"Quickly set him down" she ordered, gesturing to the spot on the blanket she had quickly vacated, "How long has he been unconscious?"

"At least from the house to here" the musketeer who woke her replied, "from the sound of it he had been awake prior and had been talking to Athos"

Kara sighed in relief, if that was the case he had not been out long and so it was likely not cause for alarm.

"I need fresh water," she ordered, not looking up from assessing her uncle's wounds, barely registering the confirmation she received from one of the musketeers.

Her initial assessment found evidence that Aramis had at least tried to handle some of his wounds. There were several broken fingers on his left hand along with the others missing nails – each of these had been wrapped with strips of what appeared to have once belonged to a blanket. The wrapping wasn't secure but had done it's job of protecting the open wounds and it appeared that by some luck that his fingers had remained straight after he had set them so there was little to do with those apart from to clean out the wounds and re-bandage and splint the bones.

The next thing she noticed was the odd look of his shoulder, grimacing she realized the joint had dislocated and would need resetting – thankfully wherever he had been held had been cold enough to minimize the amount of swelling around the joint.

"I need to reset this shoulder," she told the musketeers, gesturing to the joint, "can you hold him down, if he fights too much it'll only hurt him more"

Nodding their consent the two musketeers took their places around their injured comrade as Kara set to work rotating the joint to pop it back into place.

The pain in his shoulder was enough to shock the Spaniard back into consciousness as he screamed in pain, only to then sigh in relief when the pain subsided and the pain of a dislocated joint faded away.

"…Kara" he wheezed, glassy eyes turning to look at his niece who sagged in relief at seeing him awake

"Hey René" she said softly, her own eyes filling with tears

"…H'rt"

"I know" she soothed, running a hand through Aramis's hair, "I'm going to take care of you don't worry"

That comment gained her a weak smile from the marksman, "…P'thos?"

Sending her uncle a small smile of her own she said, "Asleep thanks to some drugged wine, I remembered your rants about how badly he reacts to stitching"

Aramis chuckled weakly before his chest protested the action and a coughing fit ensued, "Athos?" he asked hoarsely once the fit subsided

"Still in the house with your Captain and the other men he brought with him" Kara answered calmly, tilting Aramis's head up slightly so he could drink some water without choking.

"…D'Art?" he asks weakly, his strength clearly failing

Kara sends a silent look to the musketeers; neither man had mentioned D'Artagnan when they brought Aramis to her. The grim look on their faces sends a wave of panic through the young healer

"No news yet" Duval answered grimly but added with determination, "Athos and the Captain wont leave him, have faith brother"

"René" Kara spoke, her voice soft but commanding, drawing the medic's grief stricken gaze away from Duval and back to her, "I need to tend to the rest of your wounds now, do you want something for the pain?" The small nod she received was enough to tell her just how much pain her uncle was in.

"Right" she said through gritted teeth once Aramis had fallen asleep once again, "lets get to work"


	14. Finding The Gascon

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **Pierre's back today *cue panto boo's and hissing* and we get to see a fight scene which i hope you all like, i could visualize how it would look in my mind but whether i've done it any sort of justice on here is up to you all to decide.**

 **I've also just had the thought that poor old Porthos is still sleeping all through this drama thanks the drugged wine, i should probably wake him up soon lol**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Kara will have her work cut out for her thats for sure, she'll have some help from Treville, the men he brought with him and Athos but still she'll be doing the main work - something she's not all too eager for.

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - haha isn't she just lol :) I'm not going to say what i have planned but that wasnt the last we'll be hearing from Milady in this story, she has at least one more appearance to make before it's all over.

Guest: Thanks for the review - I will admit your review confused me slightly as I mentioned Kara's medical training around chapter 2/3ish and again at least once in a later chapter so her training is nothing new but yes Aramis taught her some basic things and then she's picked things up as she's worked e.g. talking to passing physicians etc.

Issai: Thanks for the review - I know you reviewed 2 chapters but i'm going to put the response for both here as i'm too lazy to go an add it to the previous chapters bit :) Glad you didnt think Aramis was out of character, i was a bit worried given how weak and almost broken i made him but glad it all worked. I think all of the musketeers will be glad Kara decided to leave Toulouse and track them down given what i've done to the inseparables, she has her work cut out for her and the pressure might end up being a bit much but we'll have to wait and see. Kara has little experience in surgery it's more a theoretical knowledge she has in that aspect as she has had little is any opportunity to gain practical experience - something she probably shouldnt mention to Athos or D'Artagnan. The bullet has done more damage then they originally thought but you'll have to wait to see just how much. Pierre in this chapter really isnt helping things either - God i'm mean to D'Art! Also thank you for your kind words about the chapters I'm really happy you're enjoying them so much... I put it all down to a slight sugar high combined with a spotify playlist i'm seriously considering dubbing my FanFic Writing Playlist as it seems to be all i listen to when i'm working lol.

 **I'm super excited to hear your thoughts on todays chapter so PLEASE review :D**

 **Lots of yummy goodies to you lovely lot who continue to read/follow/favourite/review this story :D**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Finding The Gascon  
**

"Captain!" Athos growled, grabbing the man's arm in his tight grip, effectively stopping him from moving. Athos had followed his Captain as soon as he stated he had an idea as to where to go, fully expecting some sort of information as they went. When no information was given Athos's already frayed nerves finally snapped. "Where are we going?"

"Lucian's study" Treville grunted, finally shaking off Athos's hold

"You think the room is in there?"

"Look around Athos" Treville snapped, a week of standing around doing nothing and then to be allowed to find his men only to learn the horrific state they were in had given Treville almost less patience than Athos and it was only because he knew how tight his four men were that he didn't react more harshly to his lieutenant.

"The whole house is filled with the barest amount of furniture and finery" he continued, losing his anger as he saw the desperation in Athos's eyes, "Yet his old study is lavishly decorated and filled with the best money can buy"

"Insinuating he spent a great deal of time there." Athos mused, catching on to his Captain's train of thought

"Exactly… And if Lucian really spent as much time with D'Artagnan as his notes stated" he spat, the mere mention of Lucian's horrific abuse of D'Artagnan putting a nasty taste in his mouth, "Then it stands to reason that the room would be near the one he most frequented"

Athos's expression had darkened at the mention of Lucian but now they had a solid lead the stoic musketeer allowed a trickle of hope to grow within him, "Let's go" he growled, the pair of them rushing to the aid of their missing friend.

* * *

"Bout time the baby's awake" sneered an annoyingly familiar voice, pulling D'Artagnan out of the blissfully unconscious state he had been in following his extreme panic attack

"…Pierre" he groaned, forcing himself not move as he remembered the pain that caused him last time he tried it.

"You know" Pierre spat as he punched D'Artagnan's back, just shy of the gunshot wound that was still slowly causing him to bleed out, his sneering grin growing as he relished in the pained scream that tore its way out of D'Artagnan's throat, "We always thought the Spaniard was the whore, but it turns out it was you all along" he mocked, punching the other side of the wound and once again smiling as D'Artagnan screamed in pain

"…D'n't know…wha'…you're…talkin' 'bout," D'Artagnan grunted as he desperately tried to breathe through the pain. Despite the bandage that had been wrapped around his wound he knew that not only was he still bleeding out but that the ball was either still in his body, which would put him at a heightened risk of infection, or it had pierced him twice and he was bleeding out twice as fast a he had previously thought. He held no illusions about getting out of this situation alive; it was enough for him to know that Athos would have found and rescued Aramis by now and that his three brothers would be safe. The bandage had been wrapped with the intent to slow down but not stop the bleeding from his wound and even now D'Artagnan could feel the beginnings of lightheadedness that he unfortunately accompanied blood loss.

While a large part of him knew that Athos wouldn't give up searching for him he remembered the state Aramis was in and knew that it wouldn't be long until his mentor was forced to give up the search for him to ensure Aramis received medical attention and that by the time Athos returned to the search he would be dead.

"Please," Pierre scoffed, pulling D'Artagnan from his alarmingly calm, morbid thoughts, "Just how many times did you pleasure your master in this very room"

D'Artagnan paled further and felt the beginnings of another panic attack welling up within him but he fought with everything he had to push it down. How had Pierre learnt all this? He remembered Luca mentioning something of the sort just before they fought but the majority of his attention had been spent focusing on pushing down the memories that room held for his brother's sake, he actually heard and processed very little of what Luca taunted him with.

"No wonder you got accepted into the 'inseparable' group" he sneered, spitting out the word inseparable like it was poison, "Tell me whore" he spat, gripping D'Artagnan by the chin and forcing his head up to look at him all while ignoring the whimper of pain his actions caused, "Just how many times did you have to sleep with them before they agreed to let you be a part of their group"

"Take… That… Back" D'Artagnan growled, all pain forgotten at the slur against his brothers' honor and reputation.

Releasing his grip on D'Artagnan, Pierre pushed him away, eliciting another scream of pain from the Gascon as any movement sent shockwaves of intense, agonizing pain throughout his body.

"Come on, you can tell me" Pierre taunted, flicking droplets of boiling water at the immobilized musketeer, "Did you offer yourself or did they demand it as payment"

D'Artagnan desperately wanted to retort and defend his brothers but pain and blood loss was making it difficult for him to even breathe, let alone form a coherent sentence.

"Maybe" Pierre commented, his tone more serious and dark then D'Artagnan ever remembered hearing it, "I should just slit your throat and watch you drown in your own blood, just like you and that Spaniard did Luca"

"…No… Less than… he… Deserved" D'Artagnan grunted. Now a sane person with even a smidge of self-preservation would know not to taunt the person holding your life in his hands, but then D'Artagnan had always been hot-headed and understood that Pierre planned to kill him regardless and even if he didn't, unless a serious effort was used to stop the bleeding he wouldn't last much longer anyways, so he remained determined to stay defiant till his end.

"On second thought" Pierre growled before landing a strong punch, directly on the bleeding bullet hole resulting in a hellish scream erupting from the wounded Gascon as his vision went bright white and he passed out from the pain.

Pierre raised his fist again, fully intent to do some damage to the injured musketeer before the boy died, only to freeze when he felt the cold hard tip of a sword at his throat.

"Move one more inch towards that boy and I'll gut you like the pig you are" growled Athos, his voice low, dark and promising an entire world of pain for the pain in front of him.

"Come to protect your 'companion' have you?" Pierre sneered, the double meaning and innuendo behind his words was not lost on the musketeer holding a blade to his throat but Athos willed himself to remain calm, allowing his eyes to flicker over to the unmoving form of his little brother.

It hadn't taken them too long to find the entrance to the room once they had narrowed it down to being in a single room only for them to then freeze on the spot when they heard the most hellish, pain-filled scream erupt from the boy Athos had long since considered family.

Breaking out of his stupor first Athos immediately recognized the threat to his brother's life and his sword was unsheathed and at the adversary's throat before even Treville could react.

Seeing his lieutenant had Pierre well in had Treville used his time to dart around the two men and rush to his youngest soldier's side. What greeting him concerned him greatly as much of the bandage covering the boy was stained red and the Captain could feel the heat beginning to come off of his skin and realized that the ball had pushed numerous fibers into the wound as it pierced his skin and that they needed to get them out soon else face a serious risk of infection.

Knowing that Athos would focus better if the boy was still in his presence and that it was probably not safe to move the boy in his current condition, Treville wasted no time in searching the room for something to use as a bandage in a desperate attempt to preserve the boy's life by stopping the blood flow.

"Surprised a drunkard like you could even see straight let alone hold a blade" Pierre mocked, raising his own blade to bat Athos's away from his throat.

Athos said nothing in his own defense, too focused on how he was going to end the man in front of him.

A small whimper from the bed drew Athos's gaze away from its predatory stare of Pierre as he saw his Captain desperately trying to both soothe and bandage his little brother.

"He's in bad shape Athos" Treville informed, feeling rather than seeing Athos's stare as he was completely focused on his young charge.

"Looks like the broken pet will be returning to his masters side before too long" sneered Pierre, clearly not registering the dangerous aura emitting from Athos

* * *

That comment was the final push Athos needed to start his attack on his brother's tormentor. Moving faster than Pierre had expected Athos grabbed the man by the scruff of his collar and threw him out of the room and into the large study, storming out after him after glancing at the still unconscious Gascon one last time, trusting Treville to keep him safe.

"Pick it up" Athos growled, kicking Pierre's blade over to him

Still angry over the death of his friend and full of misplaced pride Pierre accepted the challenge, confident in his skill to defeat the musketeer.

Sadly for him he learnt quite quickly that Athos would not be an easy opponent and he found himself swiftly pushed on the defensive as he tried to find his own opening amongst Athos's rapid and unrelenting strikes.

He found it minutes later when a pained shout from D'Artagnan distracted the musketeer just enough for Pierre to gain some ground and strike a lengthy gash across his chest.

Hissing in pain Athos brought his hand up to cover the wound. The injury was luckily not deep but it was long, stretching from just below one shoulder to the other, it would likely need the odd stitch to help it heal but at present would be a mere inconvenience rather than a serious injury.

Pierre confidence rose after the successful attack and began to launch his own offensive with renewed vigor, ignorant of the fact that his opponent was going easy on him to draw out the fight.

Athos could recognize the skill Pierre had with a sword but that skill was overshadowed by overconfidence and anger and although he could easily disarm or kill him it wouldn't bring justice to the brothers Pierre had needlessly hurt

After several more minutes Pierre began to realize that Athos was merely playing with him and he felt his hatred of the musketeer grow with each clash of their blades. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw something that could help teach the musketeer some respect and after launching a rather ungentlemanly kick to Athos's shin which caused the man to falter in his steps Pierre made a dash for the table where the item sat.

Grabbing it he span to face the musketeer, a prideful smirk on his face.

"It's time you learnt your proper place" Pierre growled, flicking the whip he held in his hand tauntingly. His anger rising when the musketeer appeared completely unbothered by his threat, in fact if anything the threat actually seemed to amuse the man standing before him.

Feeling his rage boiling he lashed out with the whip, catching Athos lightly as he was unable to completely dodge the attack in time.

"Athos! We need to get him help soon!" Shouted Treville as he stepped away from his vigil over D'Artagnan. He could tell in an instant that Athos was dragging the fight out in order to hurt both Pierre's body and his pride but now was not the time for that, all of his efforts had failed at completely stopping the flow of blood and the boy's fever was only continuing to grow and he feared that if they didn't get him medical attention soon then they would lose the Gascon.

Drawing his gaze quickly away from Pierre to his Captain Athos saw the seriousness and worry in the man's eyes that he was no longer trying to hide and he knew that it was time to bring this game to an end, at least for now.

"A brother for a brother" Pierre mocked, pleased that at least one of the four would have met his end by his hand, before he lashed out once again with the whip.

Only this time Athos allowed it to catch his leather-clad arm, grabbing it as it did so. "My place as you so put it" Athos growled menacingly, inwardly pleased at the fear Pierre was exhibiting, "Is ridding France of trash like you" and in one swift, forceful movement he had disarmed Pierre of the whip and held it in his own.

By this point Pierre was practically quaking with fear as he stood before an enraged musketeer and a strong flick of his wrist had Pierre collapsing to the floor when the whip smashed into the space just centimeters above his head

"I will see you pay in full for what you have done to my brothers" Athos growled as he held Pierre's face just inches from his own and then before Pierre could offer any retort Athos used the hilt of his sword to knock the man unconscious.

"Stay with D'Artagnan" Treville ordered as he stepped next to his lieutenant, "I'm not sure if it's safe to move him at the moment so I will go and get Kara, hopefully she's done enough with Aramis that she can leave him for the moment.

As he watched his lieutenant sit beside D'Artagnan's bedside Treville could tell just how badly he would cope should Athos lose that boy. Not even the combined efforts of Porthos and Aramis would be able to pull him out of the grief that would no doubt consume and eventually destroy him.

Shaking his head to free himself of those thought the Captain rushed out of the room.


	15. Tending To The Wounded I

**Evening My Lovelies :D**

 **We're heading into an emotionally heavy couple of chapters now so brace yourselves we've got Athos's guilt, D'Artagnan's pain, Treville's concern, Porthos's Frustration (though not in todays one), Aramis's weakness and a fairly large amount of self-doubt from good old Kara.**

 **Also although no-one's mentioned it I felt I should mention that I have a plan for our only unaccountable lackey Jasper which will be revealled in a couple of chapters time.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Guest: Thanks for the review - The joys of technology lol Glad Kara's not bothering you too much (otherwise today's chapter would be not so enjoyable for you) Like i said before i'm probably just really biased towards her so dont see any issues with her character but I'm really glad you're enjoying the story so far, bullet wise we'll have to wait till tomorrow to see the extent of it's damage but it has done more than they'd originally thought. I love the idea of poison on Pierre blade where he slashed Athos but i'd already written a little bit beyond that and it wouldnt really work if I suddenly made it poisonous BUT poison will be returning at least once before this story's over. As for guards they wont be causing much trouble for those in the house... but our two wounded men outside might get into a spot of trouble with them if i can figure out how to write the idea i have for them :) Enjoy the new chapter

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - You and me both my friend, the only reason Pierre isnt dead yet is i felt that the other musky's (i'm stealing that word now lol) need to be there when he meets his end. Plus given everything he's done a simple stab wound seems quite anticlimactic and too nice of a death for him. Not 100% what i'm going to do to him yet but i promise it will be painful. I promise he wont survive the end of the story so dont worry about that. Enjoy the new chapter

Tidia: Thanks for the review - D'Artagnan's not having a good few days thats for sure. To tell the truth Pierre's only alive so that something worse can happen to him later, think Lucian in the previous story... Treville could have killed him when they first met but he survived so they could have their own revenge on him. I have a few plans but nothing concrete yet so stay tuned. Also debating having a confrontation between him and Milady but we'll have to wait and see about that. Enjoy the new chapter.

Issai: Thanks for the review - You know I hadnt even realised that they hadnt done that yet when i got your review, it would be a wise move on their parts i agree. I loved your comment on Lucian and Pierre. Almost makes me wish Lucian was still alive so i could write that because i think Lucian would like Pierre, he'd probably break really easily though so i doubt he'd last long. Kara will have her work cut out for her, the wound's not going to make it easy for her. Plus she's having a serious case of self-doubt which is only going to be amplified when she see's D'Art. Enjoy the new chapter

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I honestly dont set out to be so mean to D'Art (okay maybe in the prequel to this) it just kindof happens... He's too whumpable and it leads to cute brotherly moments i cant help it lol. Dont worry Athos is seriously considering running him through at present as well its only because the other's need to be there and that a simple stab wound is too good for someone like Pierre that he hasnt - and obviously he's a bit preoccupied with D'Art at present. Enjoy the new chapter

 **As always much love to you faithful supporters who continue to read/follow/favourite/review this story!**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: Tending To The Wounded I  
**

Kara huffed as she worked to create more of the poultice she was making that would help speed up the healing and lessen the pain of the numerous bruises that littered her uncle's body.

She had been working steadily for almost three hours by this point and her still injured body was screaming out for rest but she refused to rest until she had finished with Aramis.

The medic himself was beyond a mess and it seemed that whenever she thought she was done another bruise or injury would present itself and that wasn't even taking into consideration the steadily growing fever that seemed immune to her every attempt and combatting it.

A weak moan from the man drew Kara's attention back to him and as she replaced the cold compress on his head she fought back the tears that desperately wanted to fall. This whole situation was completely out of her comfort zone and involved more medical practices then she was used to. She was, at best, a part time healer in her village and her work mostly consisted of stitching up the odd cut or tending to the broken bones of the village's rambunctious children that injured themselves doing things that only children would have no fear over. The worst injury she had ever had to contend with was when one of the young teen boys had ventured too far into the woods and had been attacked by a wolf. The boy had been grievously injured and despite her protests to the family that she wasn't truly qualified to treat such a wound, the lack of physician had forced her to act. It had been a trying evening and she continually doubted her ability to save the already fading boy, but by some miracle he had pulled through.

The mauling of a wolf paled in comparison to the injuries on the men before her though, it turned out to be more stitching and combatting infections then anything else – Porthos had been brutally whipped to the point where his skin was shredded in parts. He had lost a fair amount of blood and had what appeared to be a poorly cauterized wound on his leg that was showing signs of infection. The state of the musketeer had shocked her and she had truly believed that there was no way, despite having been in the men's clutches for significantly longer, that her uncle could possibly be in a worse condition than his dark-skinned brother.

Unfortunately she was proven wrong when two of the musketeers that had accompanied Captain Treville had brought her uncle to her. At first it seemed like it was mostly deep, dark bruising that, although would cause significant discomfort, would not be life threatening, along with the dislocated shoulder and damaged hand.

But as her examination continued the truth was much worse. Most of Aramis's ribs were either broken or cracked and considering his ragged, harsh breaths, Kara assumed there would be bruising of the lungs for him to contend with as well.

There was also some alarmingly dark bruising around the kidney area and Kara feared that there could be internal damage. If that were proven to be true there would be nothing she could do to save him.

Unlike Porthos who had faced the end of a whip and fire, Aramis had seen the end of both fist and blade as she later found out when she removed the makeshift bandages that covered the musketeer's chest – Aramis had clearly sustained the injuries in the early days of his captivity as she doubted he would have been able to tear up the blanket to be used as bandages once his condition deteriorated. Unfortunately the blanket hadn't been the cleanest thing and now the numerous small, but deep, cuts that covered a fair amount of his chest and stomach had become infected. Also if she was correct in her assessment as to when the injuries took place then it would mean that the Spaniard had been without a source of warmth for the majority of his captivity and that worried her, from what the musketeer's had told her he had been found in the basement and she could only imagine how cold and damp his cell had been and with every ragged breath her uncle took, her concern's of him developing pneumonia only grew, it was the last thing his battered body needed at the moment as it was already working overtime to heal and fight the infections ravaging it that she doubted he would have the strength to survive a bad case of pneumonia.

There was also the damage done to his leg to look at as well as each of his lower legs had been slashed deeply with a serrated blade, the wounds had bleed freely for some time but were thankfully clear of infection. The wounds alone had taken her an hour to stitch and bandage.

"Mademoiselle Kara!" Called a voice, startling the young healer from where her complete focus had been on her charge.

"Captain?" she questioned, wincing slightly as her body protested the action of getting up having been knelt down for many hours. She observed the Captain as he ran up to her, he was clearly out of breath from his run but there was also a poorly disguised fear in his eyes that concerned her greatly

"I need you to come with me, D'Artagnan is in a really bad way and I don't think it's safe to move him"

She felt her heartbeat increase at the thought of D'Artagnan in such a bad way. She had not know the young Gascon for very long but he was closer to her age than the rest of her uncle's family and had instantly treated her as family once he knew who she was, he asked after her injury and did his best to assuage her fears when they left her in Toulouse with his blacksmith friend.

"Keep an eye on his fever" she directed as one of the musketeer's took her place beside Aramis, handing the man a vial of yellow liquid she added, "if it continues to rise get him to drink this, but only as a last resort" and with one quick, final check of the two injured men in her charge she followed the Captain back into the house.

* * *

Alone in the room with his badly injured brother Athos had never felt more helpless. He had never really retained nor listened much whenever Aramis tried to teach them some medical skills – something he was now regretting immensely… sure he could stitch a wound adequately enough and could set bones and joints but the state his brother was currently in was completely above him.

A small pained whimper drew him out of his self-deprecating thoughts and he gripped the Gascon's hand with both of his own, unknowingly whispering soothing comforts to the injured boy as he tried to ease his return to consciousness.

"…A…Th…os?" mumbled a weak voice quietly, the single word a cry for the safety and comfort he had come to relate with the man.

A teary smile emerged on Athos's face, to relieved to see his brother awake to even be concerned with his uncharacteristic show of emotions. Removing one of his hands from his grip of D'Artagnan's own, Athos began to run his fingers through the Gascon's damp locks. It was an action that was almost second nature to the older brother in him, having done this numerous times whenever Thomas was sick, injured or scared and an action he was pleased to see worked just the same with his newest younger brother as D'Artagnan nestled into Athos's hand as much as his body would allow.

"I'm here D'Artagnan" Athos soothed, moving off of his chair to kneel on the floor to be in D'Artagnan's eye-line. "Treville's gone to get Kara, she's going to help patch you up okay so just hold on a little bit longer"

Athos smile grew as he watched a puzzled look form on the Gascon youth's face as his mind tried to process the information through the pain and given what he remembered of the girl's status, "Apparently she followed us and ended up meeting with Treville, she's been tending to Porthos and Aramis while we've been looking for you" he informed, taking pity on the boy when his expression began to resemble that of a kicked puppy.

D'Artagnan nodded slightly until his brain latched onto what Athos had said, "…'Mis?" he questioned worriedly; his last images of his brother had been him chained, bleeding and unhealthily pale.

Athos grimaced, the last thing D'Artagnan needed right now was to be worrying over one of them but he knew the boy would rest easier once he knew they were being treated so choosing to omit the exact details of their conditioned answered with, "Has been receiving aid for several hours now so he is safe"

"…P'thos?"

"Nothing that a lot of rest can't fix" Athos said, it was not really a lie as rest would help fix a lot of his injuries.

Having received the information that all of his brother's were safe and in one piece D'Artagnan felt himself relax slightly, a small part of him registering that his wound hurt a lot less when he wasn't so tense – it still was agony but it was a manageable agony so he could live with that. It would probably be better for him to give into the demands of his body and return to unconsciousness but given everything that had happened here in this room D'Artagnan felt that he needed to stay awake and to stay with Athos to keep himself sane.

Silence reigned for several minutes as the two brothers simply took comfort in the other's presence. Unfortunately it was in silent moments that Athos's mind dredged up all the feeling of guilt he had been pressing down since the whole ordeal began.

Yes Pierre and his group already had a hatred for them, predominantly his brother's more than him as he was at least of a 'decent noble standing', but they would never have been able to create nor enact such a plan without the help of his murderess wife, whose hatred of him had already caused them enormous amounts of pain.

Had he seen his duty through all those years ago like he should have done then he could have saved his brother's so much pain and hurt – D'Artagnan lost his father and almost the love of his life to her hands, Aramis nearly lost his own life when she and the Cardinal plotted to kill the Queen and Porthos nearly died of an axe to the back all because returning to the house where they had been happy and the place where he believed her to have died under his orders was almost too much for him to bare.

"…'Thos?" mumbled D'Artagnan weakly, sounding more like a sick child then a musketeer, he had seen the dark depressive look passing over his mentor's face and whilst he wasn't in the most coherent mindset at present he still worried about his brother.

"You… Okay?" he asked tiredly when Athos lifted his head to look at him. Athos's heart lurched at the question, feeling all the love he held for his brother surge to the surface at the simple question. Here was his critically injured brother who was forced to stay in the room where he had been abused as a child, bleeding out of a gunshot wound and stubbornly clinging to consciousness with everything he had, worrying about HIM! It wouldn't do the boy any good to see him lose himself to guilt while he was in such a state Athos determined and with all the mental strength he possessed he pushed the guilt-laden thoughts out of his mind.

"I'm fine" Athos stated, though by the glare D'Artagnan was trying, and failing, to send his way the statement wasn't believed.

D'Artagnan opened his mouth to add something further only to whimper pitifully when another wave of pain shot through his body.

"Easy D'Artagnan" Athos soothed, once again taking to running his hand through the boy's hair, "Just breathe, the pain will pass just breathe." _Hurry Captain_ he pleaded silently unable to completely push away the thought that he was sitting there watching his brother slowly fade away before his eyes.

He was pulled from his silent begging when the door to the study swung open.


	16. Tending To The Wounded II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Hope everyone is doing well today and is looking forward to the new chapter :)**

 **Porthos is finally back and awake today *cheers* :D and we get to see some brotherly moments between his and Aramis - there'll be more in tomorrows as well :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I think at this point that Athos has enough guilt for the entire of France lol and i think D'Artagnan's own health is fairly low down on his list of priorities, especially if there's something wrong with one of his brothers... i think it'd probably go: Brothers, Mission and then his own well being. But that's part of why we love him (and why he's such good fun to whump!) Enjoy the new chapter

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Athos is feeling a bit like a fish out of water at the moment as there's not much he can do but watch as other people tend to his brothers... Something that's only going to add to his guilty feelings later on. Enjoy the new chapter

Snow-Glory: Thanks for the review - I know I'm being so mean to the boys. We've got some more angst coming up in later chapters plus a lot of brotherly comfort as well as some more drama. Enjoy the new chapter

Issai: Thanks for the review - Aramis is kind of stable at the moment but is still critical and anything could happen. I got a bit preoccupied with writing Porthos's bit in this chapter that i've had to push Kara tending to D'Art till tomorrow but it'll be full of blood, screams, tears and lots of self-doubt :D I think the poor girl will need to sleep for a solid week after all this is over as she's running more on adrenaline and fear then anything else at the moment. D'Artagnan is most definitely in a really dire situation at present and Kara will be finding herself WAY out of her comfort zone with it as it turns out to be worse then a simple shot because when can D'Art ever do something simple ;D Athos's presence will be sorely needed by our weak Gascon that's for sure and thankfully he's going to realize that pretty quickly and push aside negative thoughts... Though once they're on the road to recovery then it'll be an issue once again. Hope reading it first thing didnt make you late for anything and hope you enjoy the new chapter

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Think i might have gone ever so slightly overboard with the injuries with this story but oh well its fun :D Athos will be addressing the whole Milady issue again once his brother's arent at deaths door. I dont this he's really registering the wound yet as he's too focused on D'Artagnan but he'll deal with it soon. If anything its going to add to his guilt as he got off with just that and a possible injury from where he gripped the whip on his arm whereas his brothers have such grievous injuries. I think D'Arts been trying to channel his inner Athos during his time in the house lol needless to say the pair of them will be relying on each other in the next few chapters, even as Athos tries to blame himself for all their injuries. Glad you're loving it, Hope you enjoy the new chapter

 **As always much love to all you super people who read/follow/favourite/review this story :D**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: Tending To The Wounded II  
**

Despite the seriousness of the situation Treville couldn't help but look upon the sight of Athos leaping to stand directly in front of the bleeding Gascon, sword raised and scowl present and intimidating on his face with complete fondness and pride as his lieutenant prepared himself to defend his critically injured brother with every fiber of his being.

"Stand down Athos" Treville ordered, "It's just us"

"Captain" Athos breathed, practically slumping in relief as he sheathed his blade and turned to face Kara, "It is a relief to know you share your uncle's attitude to orders" he jested tiredly, bowing to woman who seemed to be switching between being shocked at D'Artagnan's appalling condition and amazed that he was still alive let alone conscious.

Kara merely nodded in acknowledgment that she had heard him as she rushed to the injured boy's bedside to begin peeling away the blood soaked bandages so she could see the wound.

"I see you were busy" Treville stated sounding quite amused as his eyes landed on the tied up, gagged and blindfolded unconscious form of Pierre. Athos had managed to find some rope in the room where D'Artagnan lay bleeding and whilst he tried desperately not to think of the use of rope in such a room he had set to work securing Pierre as tightly as he could, securing his arms and legs together so Pierre would be unable to even stand up before they were removed. He had then torn up one of the sheets he had found and gagged and blindfolded the man. His injured brother was a prideful boy and Athos refused to see him suffer by having his pain witnessed or commented on by one of those who caused it.

"I will admit I am surprised he still lives" Treville added cautiously knowing that given Athos's mood and worry that any little thing could set him off and it would not end well.

"The others deserve to see justice done" Athos commented lightly, his head snapping to the room when a small scream escaped from D'Artagnan and Treville could see the musketeer's hands twitching from which he could only assume to be him fighting the instinct that was screaming at him to rush and comfort his little brother.

"Porthos? Aramis?" Athos questioned desperate to take his mind off of what was happening in the room behind him. He was well aware Kara would require their aid shortly but for now she needed quiet and room to work so she could properly assess the wound and create a plan of action and as much as he hated it, if being out of the room while she did that would help save D'Artagnan's life then outside the room was where he would be.

"Porthos is resting thanks to some drugged wine" Treville commented, a small grin forming at the inquisitive look being sent his way from his lieutenant, "Apparently Aramis had pre-warned her about his reaction to being stitched. She is confident that with rest and barring infection the wounds should heal with no lasting damage aside from some scarring"

Athos relaxed slightly, immensely glad to hear Porthos was on the mend, "Scarring does not bother Porthos" he remarked. It was true, growing up in the Court of Miracles had numbed the large musketeer to scars which was a benefit given that he already sported several of his own. In truth it had always amazed Athos that Porthos didn't carry more then he did given the amount of bar brawls the man seemed to find himself in the middle of on any given week.

"Aramis?" Athos asked, his breath hitching as he remembered the last time he had seen his charismatic brother. The sharpshooter had been a shell of his usual self and Athos knew he was sporting more injuries then he had had time to assess when he found him.

"The young Mademoiselle had finished tending to his physical wounds when I found her" Treville informed, forcing back the anger he felt at seeing one of the men under his command in such a condition. "Several of his wounds show signs of infection however and she has concerns over the fever he seems to have developed and worries that he may have developed pneumonia after being forced to stay in that cold basement"

Athos bit back a growl as he used every bit of the self-control he had developed over years of practice to not murder Pierre as he slept.

* * *

Outside the house Porthos woke to an aching body and a throbbing head. As his slightly foggy mind tried to piece together where he was and why he hurt as much as he did a single memory rushed to the forefront of his mind, hitting him so forcefully it was only because of the pain and aches of his body that prevented him from leaping to his feet like he wanted to.

"D'Artagnan!" he rasped as he mentally batted away the last few remaining cobwebs from his drug-induced sleep.

"Easy Porthos" soothed a voice from his side. The voice had a hand on his shoulder, gently telling him not to move. "If you tear those stitches you'll have a very irate and exhausted young woman to answer to," teased the voice

"Duval?" Porthos asked finally able to put a name to the voice

"It's me my friend now I will help you sit up but we must go slow and we'll stop if you're in too much pain" Duval stated, his tone almost daring the man to argue with him

Instead Porthos allowed himself to be manhandled by his friend, he was not as close to Duval as he was with Aramis, Athos and D'Artagnan but the pair often found themselves paired up on missions if another member of the 'inseparables' was unavailable and Porthos quickly found that Duval had a fondness for a good card game that rivaled his own and the pair quickly became friends.

Once he was situated he noticed Duval moving to tend to another wounded man and his heart almost stopped when he recognized the unconscious form.

"ARAMIS!" he cried, almost succeeding in pushing himself to his feet until the pull on his stitches had him gasping for breath and sinking back to the floor.

"He's doing better then he was" Duval informed once he finished smirking at the musketeer's actions, "Right now all we can do is try to rid his wounds of infections and get the fever down. Kara left a draught to use if it continued to rise and I really don't want to have to use it but if he doesn't show signs of improvement soon I'll be forced to, he's much too warm" he stated grimly, he hated delivering ominous news to a friend but felt it would be doing a disservice if he didn't state the true condition of the Spaniard.

"Athos? D'Artagnan?" Porthos breathed out when he was finally able to tear his gaze away from his wounded brother – the musketeer was almost more bandage than man at this point and one could almost say he was sleeping peacefully if it wasn't for the gleam of sweat coating his face or the pink tinge to his cheeks that spoke to the fever raging through his battered body.

Porthos felt his heart stop at the grim look that flashed over Duval's face before the musketeer could cover it up.

"Last I heard Athos was fine" Duval stated hesitantly

"And D'Artagnan?" Porthos asked, feeling his breathing increase as he remembered the sound of the gunshot he had heard shortly before Athos took off into the house.

"Bad" Duval admitted after a tense couple of moments, "Treville had to come and get Miss Kara and I heard him say he didn't think they could risk moving the boy at the moment"

At the look of complete and utter grief that appeared on Porthos's face at his words Duval knew he needed to do something to distract the large musketeer least he risk his health by trying to force himself up again.

"Porthos" he said hesitantly, waiting until the musketeer had the man's focus before continuing, "I could really do with getting some more water for Aramis" the sound of the medic's name anchoring Porthos back into the present situation, smiling inwardly Duval continued, "Kara said we need to keep a compress on to try and bring the fever down but Captain wanted one of us here at all times and Blaise has only recently left to gather some more herbs and to try and catch something for dinner. If I helped you get near him" he said gesturing to the unconscious marksman, "do you think you're awake enough to keep watch while I get some more water, the streams not far so I shouldn't be gone more than an hour?"

Pleased to have something to do other than worry about his littlest brother Porthos nodded and bit back his complaints and frustrations about not being able to even stand without help as he once again allowed the man to help guide him to his brother's side.

"I wont be long" Duval said as he gathered up the now empty water skins and handed Porthos a musket as well as a spare blade before he turned and headed off to the stream.

* * *

Shortly after Duval had left Porthos was drawn from his silent protective vigil over his brother when Aramis began to toss slightly and whimper quietly. Porthos had no idea as to the extent to his brother's injuries but given the amount of bandages covering the medic he could take an educated guess and say it would not be doing his body any favours to be thrashing about so set to work trying to calm the medic.

"Hey 'Mis it's okay, you're okay" he soothed, running a hand through the sharpshooters hair as he spoke

"…P'thos" the medic whimpered painfully as he burrowed into the warmth of Porthos's hand, and although he knew his friend was not even conscious let alone awake the sight of his brother taking comfort from his actions was enough to set Porthos's mind at ease as he watched his friend returned to what he hoped to be a peacefully rest.

This happened several more times and each time Porthos would soothe his friend all the same. Sometimes Aramis called out to him others he muttered Athos's name but the worst were when he cried out for D'Artagnan and Porthos could only imagine what had happened to garner that sort of response from the man.

A rustling of leaves and the snapping of twigs alerted Porthos to an approaching presence, one he knew could not be either Duval or Blaise returning as no musketeer would make such noise. Gripping both the sword and musket given to him Porthos edged himself closer to Aramis so that his body was protectively covering his sleeping brother as he waited for the creators of the noise to finally approach

"Would'ja look at that" exclaimed one of the men as he gestured to the two musketeers, "There's some of da King's dog's out 'ere too… They're bloomin' everywhere!"

Recognizing the threat the two men before him possessed Porthos forced his body into an upright position, though his body sorely protested and the pain was almost as bad as gaining the initial injuries he knew he could not appear weak to these men, they would latch on to any such sign and then both he and Aramis would be in serious trouble

"Even betta than t'at" sneered the other man, clearly unconvinced by Porthos's attempt to look fighting fit, "these 'ere are the one's Pierre's been playin' with"

"So injured dogs then" the first man mocked, taking a menacing step towards the two musketeers.

"Even injured I can kick you're ass" jeered Porthos, acknowledging the fact he was injured as the men seemed to know that but still determinedly hiding just how bad. "Walk away now and I wont 'ave ta"

The two men shared a devilish look before the first one spoke again, his voice low and dangerous, "I think not" he said before he launched himself at Porthos much quicker than Porthos would have expected from a man his size.

Unfortunately for the man Porthos had years of combat experience and as such had learnt to read his opponents body language and had seen the man's intent to attack him just before he moved and quicker then the two men could react his arm that was holding the musket shot up and he pulled the trigger, hitting the first man dead in the chest.

"You're gonna regret that" growled the other man just before he then launched himself at the musketeer.

Porthos quickly disposed of his musket, knowing there was absolutely no way he would be able to reload before his attacker reached him. Raising his sword arm and shifting his body into a fighting stance took more out of the wounded musketeer then he would ever care to admit and he found himself praying that either Duval or Blaise were close enough to have heard that shot and reach him before too long as he doubted he would be able to hold off the man for long given how his body was stubbornly ignoring most of what he wanted it to do.

A whimper from behind him reminded the musketeer of just why he needed to hang on for as long as possible, his beloved brother had suffered more than enough at the hands of Pierre and his men and Porthos would be damned if he allowed more harm to come to the man injured or not.


	17. Defending His Brother

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **First off please dont hate me that this isnt focused on D'Art's gunshot wound like i said it would be. I didnt want to leave you all without an update today so quickly got this out (in the space of an hour i'm quite impressed with myself) and D'Art's shooting needs more than a rushed typing i think so i'll work on that tomorrow after work so we will see it soon i promise!**

 **Secondly as i said this was a bit rushed so i'm really sorry if bits dont make sense or if there are more spelling or grammar mistakes then usual.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Guest: Thanks for the review - I dont want to give away anything regarding the extent of D'Art's injuries thanks to the shooting but i like the spinal chord idea so we'll have to wait and see :) I totally agree that our musketeer's being protective of D'Artagnan is the cutest :D and they'll have lots of moments to do so later on - much to the Gascon's annoyance lol Enjoy the chapter!

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I know there's like a never ending supply of goons who seem stupid enough to challenge our musky's :D I wasnt going to have that happen, was planning on being nice for once and simply letting them rest and recover like a nice person but then the evil mean part of me was like "Lets have an injured Porthos have to defend Aramis and himself" that mean part of me cant seem to give the musky's a break. Enjoy the chapter!

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Yep they're Pierre's cockroach army! (sorry i'm high on sugar) Porthos will have to hang on for a bit but help is coming :) Enjoy the new chapter!

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I'm so happy you think so :) Their brotherhood is something i loved seeing in the show so i'm really happy you also see it coming through in my writing :D Unfortunately we'll be waiting till tomorrow to see Kara and D'Art as i fell asleep after work and lost a good 2hrs writing time so didnt have time to write it but i WILL get it up tomorrow! Hopefully some protective musketeer moments today will make up for me making you wait for it :D

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yeah Kara will be keeping her surprise to herself, she's not stupid enough to risk Athos's wrath by voicing it lol. We have some more protectiveness from good old Porthos today so hopefully it'll be enough to tide you over until i can get the chapter up tomorrow about Kara tending to D'Art. Athos will also have some strong words to say to Kara when she begins to doubt herself. Blaise and Duval are a fair bit away - especially Blaise but i'll go into why he was so far away in a later chapter (hopefully tomorrows) I figured Porthos would be uncomfortable being manhandled by someone he wasnt really friends with and I cant see them being billy no-mates if they cant be grouped with their brothers on a mission so i'm glad you liked me adding the friendship to other musketeers :) Athos knows that his brother's will heal easier if they at least get to be there when Pierre meets his end just like how D'Art said he needed to be there when they took care of Lucian in the previous story - I have an interesting idea as to how im going to take care of Pierre so i hope you'll like it when it gets to that. There's also some more soothing/comforting coming from Porthos today so hope you enjoy that :D Enjoy the new chapter!

 **As Always much love to you lot who read/follow/favourite/review this story and once again sorry about the rushed chapter**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: Defending His Brother  
**

Porthos felt his strength failing him as he fought to push back the mercenary attacking him. He knew that it was only a matter of time until either Duval or Blaise rushed in to help but until then he was on his own.

He was fading fast as even just remaining standing was draining his reserves. Each and every movement pulled on some part of his body that was held together by stitches and he had already had to bite his cheek to prevent a gasp of pain escaping him when he felt several stitching pop completely when he had shot the first mercenary.

"I'm gonna gut'cha like the swine ya are!" Snarled the man as he circled the musketeer, "But bef're I do I'll make ya watch as I slit 'is throat" he growled nodding his head to the sleeping Spaniard.

Anger grew inside him as he listened to the man make threats against his brother and all thought and feelings of pain were promptly banished as the lone thought of _'Protect Aramis'_ resounded in his mind and he re-launched his attack on the mercenary with every ounce of his usual, healthy vigor, a distant part of his mind registered the popping of other stitched wounds but he felt nothing while he attacked like a man possessed.

* * *

Unbeknownst to both men, Porthos's gunshot had startled the sleeping Aramis enough to start bringing him round. It had taken several minutes for his fever-filled mind to comprehend what was going on as for a couple of moments after the shot he was waiting to see the body of his youngest brother fall to the ground in front of him like it did earlier on.

When no body appeared the tiny lucid part of his mind forced him to remember what happened after the shot and he had vague fuzzy memories of Athos making a promise with such a determined look on his face he knew that his friend wouldn't rest until that promise had been fulfilled. He also vaguely remembered the sight of his cherished niece looking down on him as her eyes filled with unshed tears of relief at seeing him awake and somewhat coherent.

While he was pondering these memories the cause of his sudden awakening was almost forgotten and it was only when he heard a snarling voice making threats to kill someone and the medic himself that Aramis forced his pain-ridden and fever-filled body to pay attention to what was happening around him.

Aramis thought his heart would stop when he saw the bloody for of Porthos standing protectively in front of him. The man looked like he had been through hell and given the blood he could see seeping out of numerous bandages the medic in him was screaming about ruining what he would assume to be neat handiwork if, like he assumed, Kara had been the one to tend to his friend as well.

The fact that his niece was now missing was not lost on the wounded Spaniard however he chose to put it to one side while he assessed his options available to him to help his brother. He saw D'Artagnan's pain stricken face and the pool of blood that quickly followed after the shooting every time he let his mind wander even the slightest. He may be far from okay and healthy himself but even in his addled state he knew that unless someone gave his brother medical aid fast that their Gascon would be forever lost to them. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious for and for all he knew the boy was already gone and while all he wanted was to break down and grieve for their lost brother he refused to do so while there was an imminent threat to one of his other brothers. He had lost Marsac and now had most likely lost D'Artagnan… Aramis truly didn't think he had it in him to bury another brother, especially if that brother was Porthos.

Looking around his eyes locked onto the pistol that lay discarded within reaching distance of him. It ended up taking way more effort and time to reach the gun and bring it to him then he would ever admit and all the while he tried to keep an ear and eye focused on the fight happening near him. Porthos was fading fast and his opponent knew it if the glint in the man's eye was anything to go by.

His joy at finally having the weapon in his hands was quickly diminished when he realized that the gun was spent, as it had been the most likely cause of his sudden awakening.

It was taking more than the medic had to remain awake and trying to move but his stubborn streak was determined to find some way to protect his brother.

* * *

"PORTHOS!" cried a voice, which was quickly followed by the stomping of boots as the voice ran through the wood to reach them, no longer caring about making noise.

Aramis felt himself sag in relief as he recognized the flash of musketeer blue in the man's cape as well as a familiar looking leather pauldron on his shoulder. His hazy mind lacked the ability to put a name to the face of their savior but it was enough to know that the man was a musketeer.

The arrival of the new musketeer ended the fight in seconds as Duval, who had just started his return to camp when the shot went off, saw Porthos's legs beginning to crumble and he quickly raised his pistol and shot the attacker dead before rushing to the larger musketeer, catching him mere seconds before he face-planted the floor as his body finally gave into the pain and exhaustion.

"What did I tell you about pulling your stitches?" Duval teased lightheartedly as he lowered Porthos to the ground, "Now I'm going to have to replace those and you'll have to explain to Mademoiselle Kara why he fine needlework has been completely ruined"

"…P'thos…" called a voice weakly, effectively silencing any biting retort the man would have given his friend.

"'Mis! You're awake!" he exclaimed, the joy at seeing his friend awake once again pushing his own pain to the sidelines as he shifted, much to Duval's rather vocal displeasure, to face his brother

"…You…Okay?" Aramis mumbled weakly as he fought against the pull of unconsciousness

"M'fine" he said, stoutly ignoring the scoff his words gained him from Duval as the man worked to see just how many of his stitches he had actually popped and how many he had simply pulled.

"…Where's D'Art?" the Spaniard asked, his tone practically begging for positive news on the status of their youngest. He hadn't seen the boy in their makeshift camp but at the moment he'd settle for any information that wasn't 'he's dead'

"He's wounded pretty badly" Duval informed before Porthos could without raising his eyes from the sight of Porthos's back, "Captain came to get your niece a little over an hour ago now"

"…He… Lives?" he asked tiredly, exhaustion almost succeeding in pulling him under once again.

Porthos took one look at his exhausted friend and knew they needed to wrap up this conversation soon or his friend would fall asleep on them, but the distraught tinge to his words struck home with the musketeer and he knew that the medic wouldn't be able to rest easily again until he had hope for his brother's survival. Porthos himself had been much more lucid when he woke and received information on their brother's condition and so could tell that their hot-headed Gascon was once again fighting a rather precarious battle for his life. The fact neither Treville or Athos felt it wise to move the boy and that they had pulled Kara away from treated Aramis who clearly was in appalling shape was more then enough to tell him just how close to death their brother was and it was physically killing him not to be there. He knew that had Aramis not been with him and needing him now that he would quite willingly risk his own life to get into that house and be by his brother's side.

"Course the whelp lives 'Mis" he replied, trying to put on as light a tone as he could, whelp's more stubborn then all of us combined when 'e wants to be… he's got the Captain, 'Thos and your spitfire of a niece to look after 'im so he'll be fine"

"That's…Good" Aramis replied tiredly, a small smile gracing his face making him look more like the charismatic charmer Porthos knew him to be.

"Go to sleep befor' you pass out 'Mis" he chided teasingly

"…Not…Tired" he whined, but the protest what quickly ruined by an impressively large yawn that had Porthos and Duval laughing until the action pulled too much on Porthos's injuries.

"'Course ya not" Porthos scoffed lightly, reaching his hand to once again run his hand through Aramis's hair, the action gaining him a fond, if slightly amused, smile from the musketeer behind him, "Get some sleep we'll wake you up when there's news"

"I promise," he added when it looked like Aramis was going to try to protest once again.

Knowing he was beaten he sent his brother a small fond smile before closing his eyes, unknowingly nestling into Porthos's hand that was in his hair once again.

"I need to replace some of this stitching" Duval stated, ruining the moment between the two brothers. Only to laugh softly when he heard Porthos groan and protest against the thought of being stitched.


	18. Bleeding Out

**Evening Dearies :)**

 **Sorry this is a bit later than usual, I kept deleting and re-writing parts so it took AGES to finish**

 **There's more to D'Arts injuries then whats mentioned here so stay tuned for the next update to learn more.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - He's a big baby when it comes to stitching lol :D and Kara will not be pleased to learn he ruined her stitching but given he did it in defense of his and her uncle's lives i think she'll let him off with a gentler scolding lol :) Enjoy the new chapter

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it hope you like today's chapter as well :)

Issai: Thanks for the review - Brotherly moments between them are the best :D they're too cute not to write, I did debate having him with a usable weapon near him but figured he was in too bad shape to really be any help, even if he had a working pistol or a knife he'd have probably hit Porthos rather than the mercenary... Though that could have been interesting to do as well... D'Artagnan's not gonna make it easy for our poor healer and he'll be having a painful couple of chapters thats for sure. Glad you liked the Aramis moments. I seem to have a thing for wounded brothers nestling into the hands of their brothers in this story its happened quite a bit and appears again today (I cant help it it's too cute an image) Enjoy today's chapter :)

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Well i cant let our boys have all the fun lol :) Aramis will be having nightmares of D'Art being shot for a while now, especially given the boy's critical condition. Hope you enjoy today's chapter as well as we're D'Art focused today

Guest: Thanks for the review - Who doesnt love protective musketeer's they're just too cute when they get like that lol :D Enjoy today's chapter

 **As always much love to my ever faithful readers who continue to support this story by reading/following/favouriting/reviewing**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: Bleeding Out  
**

"ATHOS! TREVILLE! GET IN HERE!"

Kara's shout had both musketeer's almost tripping over themselves and each other as they rushed to get to the room where their youngest was being treated, each fearing the worst had befallen their Gascon.

"Is –" Athos started but the rest of his question was quickly interrupted by an equal parts angry, frazzled and panicked Kara

"Why did no-one tell me!?" she yelled, panic causing her to ignore the volume at which she was speaking to the two men, her eye's focused on the bag she had brought with her as she quickly assessed the supplies she had available to her.

"Tell you what?" Athos growled, in no mood to be dealing with the woman's attitude at present but realizing that without Aramis, she was D'Artagnan's best hope

"That the shot pierced both front and back that's what!" she snapped, running a hand through her hair as she struggled to contain the nerves and fear that coursed through her. "He's lost so much blood and there's no telling how much damage a bullet hitting that position would do internally"

"Can you save him?" Treville asked, fighting to keep his tone calm and collected as guilt rushed through him. When they had found the boy he had simply tried to wrap another bandage of his existing one so had not noticed the other bullet hole in the boy's body.

"I'M JUST A VILLAGE HEALER!" she screamed, unable to contain the outburst of bottled up emotions that had finally reached its limit, "I deal with the odd broken bone or a gash from a farming tool not … not … THIS!" she cried gesturing to the blood soaked boy laying on the bed.

"You're all we have" Athos said, his voice calm and soothing the way one might talk to a spooked animal, the absolute last thing D'Artagnan needed was this girl to be a ball of nerves

"Don't you think I know that!" she snapped before she visibly sagged, all the previous pent up emotions now leaving her alone with her fear, "I…I can't"

"Yes you can" Athos said determinedly, gripping the now shaking girl by both shoulders, staring straight into her eyes he added, "You have already saved two of my brothers who I doubt you thought you could when you saw them" his eyes softening as he saw the guilt in her eyes, a silent admission of her doubt, "They will live because of you… Aramis taught you well, you have the hands and instincts of a healer" gripping her shoulders tighter he added, "You. Can. Do. This"

Seeing the doubt still present, although dimmed, in her eyes Treville placed a hand on the back of the girl's neck and said quietly, "Without you he will definitely die… Do what you can for the boy, no blame will be laid at your feet should the worst happen" looking imploringly into her tear filled eyes he added solemnly, "Just try… That's all we're asking of you… Just to try"

Kara hesitated for a moment until a small pain-filled cry escaped the dying boy on the bed and the decision was made for her. Taking a final steadying breath she marched back to the boy's bedside, ignoring the hope that now burned strong in the eye's of both musketeers.

"I can't promise I can save him" she said quietly as she looked hard into the eye's of Athos, realizing that the boy's death would affect him much more than the Captain. A nod in response was all she needed before she set to work.

* * *

"I need boiling water and some more light" she ordered, her deadly serious tone almost asking for someone to dally about with her requests

"One of my men already boiled some when he learnt of the boy's injury its in the other room" Treville informed, stepping out to grab the bucked of boiling water whilst Athos found and lit another candle, placing in by his protégé's head to help illuminate the wound.

When Treville brought the water to her side Kara was quick to place an array of tools in the bucket, leaving them to soak for a moment whilst she tied up as much of her hair away from her face as she could.

"He may fight me," she informed the two musketeers while she picked up and quickly dried a set of tweezers from the bucket. Understanding the silent order both men positioned themselves ready to hold down the boy if he should thrash against her ministrations – Kara doubted the boy would have the strength to given how much blood he had already lost and the pain he was undoubtedly in but then she had long since given up on being surprised by the strength of musketeers – even as injured as he was Aramis had still fought her with a surprising amount of strength.

Sending up a silent prayer that the boy survive as well as stay blissfully unconscious while she worked Kara began the painstakingly slow process of clearing out the wound. The shot had imbedded lots of tiny fragments of the boy's clothing into the wound and if left he would most definitely succumb to infection.

Thankfully for the most part D'Artagnan remained unresponsive to her actions and when he did fight it was much less of a thrashing and more of a squirm.

"Shouldn't he be reacting to this?" Athos asked, not able to hide the fear and concern for his protégé from his voice

"Doesn't have the strength," Kara mumbled absently as she focused on the final few pieces of stubborn fabric that were refusing to move from their spot stuck to a piece of muscle. She had to be very careful when trying to remove them as the muscle was already sorely damaged from the shot and causing more would only heighten the risk of it being permanent, meaning the boy would no longer be able to be a musketeer, something she could tell would break the boy's spirit forever.

"Help me turn him over so I can get to the front wound" she ordered once she was satisfied that the back wound was clear.

"Shouldn't you stitch and wrap that?" Treville asked, not liking that she had left the Gascon's back wound open, save some padding to help stem the blood flow and ease pressure on the wound when he was laid on his back.

"Don't beg me to help and then second guess my every decision" Kara snapped, her already frazzled nerves unable to take the continuing questioning from the pair of musketeers. Plus her broken ribs, although bound, were flaring up with pain having be forced to do a lot more exertion then what is normally recommended… Added to that she honestly cant remember the last time she slept properly, she was sure it must not have been too long ago otherwise her body would have given into its demand for rest but it felt like years.

Slightly shocked by the woman's biting words neither man wanted to risk another outburst and so trusted her judgment and did as asked.

After a quick inspection of the wound Kara swore under her breath and deposited her tweezers into the bucket and instead picked up a small thin knife, her eyes quickly flickering over to the two musketeers as if daring them to question her actions.

When no protests, beyond a hardening of Athos's stare, came forth she made an incision along the exit point to give her better access to the wound, she had her own idea as to what damage might await her when she addressed the front of his wound and she was not going to risk missing anything because she was squeamish about causing the boy more pain.

Once the wound was enlarged enough she deposited the knife back into the now warm water and quickly cleaned off the blood on her hand.

"This is something he's likely to fight, whether he has the strength to or not" she said grimly, barely giving the men time to respond before placing two fingers into the wound.

True to her word her actions had the Gascon thrashing in pain, as Athos and Treville are quick to respond and tighten their grip around the thrashing boy.

Gritting her teeth as the boy screams in pain Kara works quickly to finish her work, smiling slightly when she removes her fingers from the wound

"You're enjoying this?" Athos growled, unable to see what there was to smile about after causing such pain to his brother

The instant Athos's words left him Kara's face hardened as she lifted her head to glare at the musketeer.

"A shot like that" she snapped, "could have damaged his spine! He'd never be able to stand let alone walk again!"

Horrified by that information Athos paled significantly before the young healer took pity on him and informed him that by some miracle the bullet had just missed the spine, it was very close and had he moved at the last second it would have but it seemed that luck had been on the boy's side in that moment.

* * *

"…Neve'r… thought… ge'ing… shot… would… be… lucky" came a weak, hoarse voice, successfully startling all the over occupants of the room.

Kara recovered first and sighed in sympathy for the young man, "D'Artagnan" she said softly and waited for the boy to turn his gaze away from his mentor to focus his glazed eyes at him, "I can't give you anything to put you back under I'm sorry… You've lost a lot of blood, if I add drugs to that I fear you might not wake up"

D'Artagnan nodded slowly, not having energy left to speak before turning his gaze back to his eldest brother, needing the comfort and safety he had come to associate with the man for what was about to happen.

Athos recognized the silent plea in his brother's eyes instantly and took one of his hands off of the boy's shoulders and placed it in his hair, repeating the action that seemed to soothe the boy earlier

"You're going to be okay D'Artagnan" Athos reassured, looking hard into the boy's hazy eyes to let him see the truth there, "Just don't you dare give up is that understood?"

"…'S'sir" he mumbled weakly, gritting his teeth as Kara began to clear the front part of his wound the same as she had done the back. The medic and the Captain wisely deciding not to comment on the string of comforting words that were mumbled by the musketeer lieutenant to his protégé

"Treville" Kara said quietly so as to not disturb the pair while she worked

"Mademoiselle?" he queried equally as quiet, knowing that the pair needed this and that Kara needed to focus

"Are any of your men near here?" the Captain did not miss the underlying grim tone to her words

"I have a man stationed outside the study door why? What do you need?"

"A lot more bandages than I have and… and some wood for the fire"

"Why the fire?" Treville asked not understanding the need given that it was now the middle of summer and as such the room was pleasantly warm.

Kara gritted her teeth in frustration as she threw yet another blood soaked cloth onto the growing pile on the floor, "Because" she hissed, not wanting D'Artagnan or Athos to know the truth about how dire the boy's condition was, "If I cannot get this bleeding to stop I'm going to be forced to cauterize the wounds otherwise he'll bleed to death before I can save him"

Treville felt himself pale as he heard just how dire the boy's condition truly was before he composed himself and subtly left the room to order the man he had on guard duty to gather the supplies, luckily there were still a pile of logs near the fire in the study so all he needed to request where the bandages. Walking back into the room with his arms bursting with pieces of firewood both him and the rest of the room's occupants froze as they heard the distant sound of a gunshot.

* * *

Treville shared a worried look with his lieutenant before his 'Captain mask' was back on, "They're with Blaise and Duval, they'll be fine, our focus needs to be on our young pup" he stated before setting to work lighting the fire as a musketeer entered with a wad of bandages and a pile of towels and cloths he found in what appeared to be a makeshift infirmary that Lucian had once made use of during the 'training' of those he considered his merchandise.

"Athos" Kara called, distracting the man from where he had been trying to calm the panicked Gascon who had reacted quite badly to the sound of the gunshot

"Can you get him on his side and hold him there" she asked when she received a questioning look in response to her call of his name, "I need to clean his wound" she warned, holding up two bottles of wine, "It'll be very painful and I figure this way we might be able to lessen some of the pain by doing both wounds at the same time"

Eyes full of guilt for adding more pain to his youngest brother Athos nodded sharply before maneuvering the boy into position, forcing himself to ignore the small whimpers of pain that the boy couldn't contain.

Locking eyes with the musketeer Kara began mouthing a silent countdown and at the end poured a large quantity of wine on both wounds, recalling quickly when D'Artagnan thrashed against the burning pain, crying out and begging them to stop.

Fighting against the wine induced pain succeeded in draining the last of the boy's reserves and he promptly fell back unconscious – much to the alarm of the rest of them in the room, all three of them letting out a collective sigh of relief when Athos confirmed the boy still breathed.

* * *

The three of them worked furiously for the next twenty minutes trying everything they had to stop the bleeding enough to make it easier to stitch before Kara finally spoke up.

"He's loosing too much blood, we need to cauterize"

Both the musketeers blanched at the thought of burning the young man, each of them have first hand experience with getting a wound cauterized. It was excruciatingly painful and something they had both prayed wound never have to happen to the young Gascon

"Keep pressure on those while the knives heat up" she instructed the two men whilst she placed a couple of freshly cleaned daggers on the fire

"You done this before?" Treville asked seeing how shaken and pale the young woman was

"René's talked me through how to do it but no, I've never actually done it before" she admitted quietly, all her earlier doubts about her abilities coming rushing back as she blamed herself for what they were about to do to the young man laying on the bed.

"Do we have something for him to bite down on?" She asked suddenly, shaking off Treville who was about to question her further

Athos pulled off a thick leather glove and showed it to the young woman who nodded and watched as he placed it in the young man's mouth.

"Forgive me for this" she pleaded quietly to the young man, tears gathering in her eyes as she picked up the first hot blade.


	19. Stubbornness Of Musketeers

**Evening Dearies :)**

 **Not feeling this chapter fully but i hope you like it anyway**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

CaroH: Thanks for the review - He's healing now which is good but that doesnt mean it's going to be smooth sailing for him from now on. Enjoy the new chapter

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - hahaha yours made me laugh, for health and safety's sake lets say it was in a pocket or something and is completely clean and all that shibang lol :) But yes i agree that no one would be questioning it anyway given the pain they're about to put the poor boy through. Enjoy the chapter

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Your wish is my command my friend as they'll all be back today (not that Kara will be impressed with them being there but oh well) We'll have to wait and see if anything happens infection wise but at present he's healing and not bleeding out so thats good :) It's all beginning to get to Kara today so tomorrow should be interesting :) Enjoy the chapter

Issai: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the doubts bit i had this whole image of her panicking and everything but wasnt sure it would come out well so nice to know you thought it did :) Treville and Athos's questions were the last thing she needed at that point but i couldnt see them not asking. I agree that Athos would undoubtedly blame her if D'Artagnan died but think Treville thought it would be wise not to mention that before she tries to save the Gascon's life lol. Kara and Athos will be having a moment at the end of today's chapter which is something i quite like so let me know what you think of that :) I think he's experience with a panicked Aramis - especially after Savoy nightmares, definitely helped him calm her down. And what have you been doing to be on your feet for 31 hours! you must be exhausted! I feel especially honored now that after that you still decided to review - i would have just collapsed somewhere for like a week lol :) Enjoy the new chapter.

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you think so :) There'll be a lot of comfort going around as D'arts in pain, Athos is riddled with guilt Porthos's in pain and Aramis's is gonna be having some painful nightmares so there will be LOTS of brotherly comfort moments :) Enjoy the new chapter

L J Groundwater: I know yours wasnt a review but i'll answer it here anyway. Thank you for your message. With regards to the bit you mentioned it was more her just completely panicking over the state of D'Artagnan rather than believing they would hide that from her. Inside she knows they would have told her if they'd notice it but all the blood plus having to deal with it being a gunshot wound and everything else just kinda got the better of her and she just snapped at the first thing she noticed which unfortunately was that. Glad your enjoying the story so far and that Kara's not annoying you too much I completely understand the whole OC issue there's been female OC's in some stories that i've read that i just want to smack because they're annoying so I just happy she not at that level for you :D Enjoy today's chapter

 **Cookies and Cakes to you lovely people who continue to support this story by reading/following/favouriting/reviewing you're awesome!**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen: Stubbornness Of Musketeers  
**

The second the heated blade touched his skin D'Artagnan screamed in pain, his back arching and his whole body thrashing in a desperate attempt to escape the excruciating pain radiating throughout his whole being.

Luckily Athos and Treville were expecting such resistance and quickly tightened their hold on the boy, preventing him from escaping or moving too much. Both men felt physically sick when the scent of burning flesh wafted around the room and none of the room's occupants had a dry eye as they listened to the young man scream his lungs out while they worked.

To her credit Kara managed to remain remarkably well composed and collected while she worked and Treville was extremely impressed. He could tell by just looking at the woman how tired she was and judging by the lines on her face he could tell she was in pain.

Before he could let his thoughts wander too much a now cooled blade was thrust into his hand, "Swap them out" Kara ordered, her voice hard but there was an underlining fear there that spoke to the woman's doubts of her ability.

Treville moved quickly while Kara prepared the, once again, unconscious man to be moved so she had better access to his other wound. As soon as she was ready she took the blade from the Captain and with little more then a nod at the two men she once again pressed down the heated blade onto the young Gascon's skin.

Any hope the group had that the young Gascon would remain unconscious during the second treatment was quickly destroyed when he once again thrashed and screamed against the pain.

As soon they had finished Kara quickly began delving into her bag in search of a small tin.

"His friend Dorian gave it to me" Kara said, answering the questioning looks from the two men, "it's a salve that's good for burns, as he's a blacksmith he always keeps some around" taking a shaky breath she added, "I wasn't sure what I would need so took whatever I could"

Athos and Treville nodded in response as they watched the tired woman apply a healthy dose of the salve on both wound before covering boy's chest with a bandage.

"How's he doing?" Athos asked hesitantly, not quite ready to hear the answer but needing to know.

"Not good" She admitted tiredly, running her hand through her hair as she stood back from the bed, her exhausted eyes full of pity for the young man, turning back to the two men she explained, "The bullet's done some serious muscle damage, it's going to take a long time for it to heal fully–"

"But he **will** heal?" Athos questioned harshly, interrupting her prognosis, unwilling to believe that the boy's musketeer days could be over

"It will be very painful for him but with **lots** of rest and proper care which René can help with he should regain full functionality"

"You're sure?" Treville asked, his voice hopeful as he watched the young man sleep

 _Not completely_ her traitorous mind said but outwardly she gave the men a tired smile and nodded her head

"Then there's the matter of his ribs…" she said, mentally fighting the voice that was listing all the things she could have missed or done wrong

"His ribs?" Athos asked, he had guessed Pierre had done some damage when he had been punching him but he doubted the man had enough strength or time to break or do any serious damage to them

"When the shot hit him it also hit his ribs" She explained, sending the Captain a small smile of thanks when he placed a hand on her elbow to steady her as she swayed slightly, brushing off his concerned look she continued, focusing her attention on the man who was practically radiating concern for her young patient, "The bullet broke one in two places… Luckily all of his thrashing doesn't seem to have jostled it too much as it remains in place and I bound them when I covered his wounds. All he needs to do is allow them to heal and remember to take normal breaths to prevent any breathing problems" she explained feeling more confident with this part as she had multiple experiences with treating broken ribs, "there are a few other that seemed more bruised then anything so it'll hurt to breath for a bit but they should clear and heal with little trouble"

"Anything else?" Treville asked tiredly as he gazed on the youngest member of his regiment as he lay on the bed, his entire chest covered in bandages

"We'll need to watch those-" she explained pointing to the recently cauterized wounds, "-like a hawk, in his state… Should they become infected, I fear they will end him"

"He survived months at Lucian's hands as a child, then weeks as an adult… He held on after being shot long enough for you to treat him… He will not fall because of an infection," Athos stated, his voice low but full of both pride and guilt. Pride for his protégé's strength and guilt for allowing such injustices to befall his young brother in the first place.

"Whelp's a fighter" called a pained voice from doorway, successfully startling the room's occupants enough to provide it and those accompanying it some amusement

"They insisted Captain" Duval explained guiltily under the stern glare of his Captain when the man realized that both of his injured men had been brought into the room

"If the pair of you walked all of the way here" snapped Kara irritably, "then the King needs to rethink the musketeer's being his best men and instead think of them as the most irresponsible, reckless, foolhardy, self-sacrificing, idiots!"

"Course we didn't" Porthos explained looking sufficiently abashed, "Blaise found a cart, we just walked from the front door"

"You shouldn't be walking PERIOD!" she snapped, oblivious to the amused looks of everyone else as she berated the large musketeer for his recklessness

A snort of amusement from behind Porthos grabbed Kara's attention and if possible she looked even more furious then before, "Oh don't think you're immune just because you're my uncle René" she snapped, placing her bloodstained hands on her hips, "You most of all are in no condition to be walking! You worsen those wounds on your legs and you could bleed to death! Plus…" she snapped placing a hand on the medic's forehead, "You still have an extremely high fever! You should be resting **NOT** walking about"

"…He's my brother Kara" Aramis said weakly, clearly simply talking was draining a lot of the musketeer's energy

Kara's eye's softened then as she saw the pain in the eyes of her uncle, Athos had told her that Aramis had witnessed the boy be shot and had been unable to reach him, let alone help. "And you're his… How would he take it if he learnt you both worsened your health by trying to be by his side" she chided though there was little of her original heat and anger.

"If it helps" Blaise spoke up, feeling more confident now that the woman had calmed down, "He didn't walk, I carried him" he said smiling as he heard the muttered grumbles from the man he was helping to remain standing.

"Oh sit down the pair of you before you fall down" she chided having seen both injured men flagging dangerously.

Taking her words to be an invitation both injured musketeers rushed as best as they were able into the room to sit on the bed or floor near their injured brother

Athos smiled fondly as he watched Aramis weakly grasp one of D'Artagnan's hands in his own and Porthos rubbed his thumb in circles on the lad's ankle. He knew that all three of them would heal much better being together and that D'Artagnan would need them when he awoke once again in this room.

"How long till we can move him" He asked Kara quietly, not wanting to ruin the reunion of his brothers. At a questioning look from the woman he elaborated slightly, not willing to dish out his brother's backstory even if she was family and had saved his younger bother's life, "This room holds… bad… memories for him and I don't think he'll find peaceful rest here"

Kara looked like she wanted to question him further but thankfully knew not to press it and after sparing the boy another look she turned back to the musketeer, answering his question just as quietly as he had asked it, "I want him to stay here tonight bad memories or no" she said her tone firm and brokering no argument, "Tomorrow we can look at moving him providing we can find something stable to move him with, he'll be in no shape to be walking… Not that it stopped them" she muttered with fond irritation.

Athos smirked as he looked to his brothers "He shares our stubbornness I can't promise he wont try"

"That's what older brothers are for are they not?" She smirked, giggling quietly when Athos groaned at her words.

"What you have done for us…" Athos said, his voice serious and full of emotion, "for myself and my brothers is something I…We will never be able to repay" He held up his hand when she went to interrupt, "I can only imagine what a man like Pierre would have done to you had he caught you upon your return here, yet you returned anyway despite the pain of your own injuries and you worked tirelessly to save the lives of not one but three of the most important people to me despite your lack of experience or training. You handled yourself like a trained physician and did not let those doubts and fears sway you from saving them… If there's anything we can ever do to repay your kindness simply say and we shall see it done"

Kara stared stunned at the musketeer before her, her cheeks flushing pink in embarrassment at his kind words and complete gratefulness towards her.

"You can start by letting me treat that," she said nodding towards the bleeding gash across his chest

Athos looked down at the wound with a surprised expression on his face having completely forgotten about it given the situation with D'Artagnan, "It's nothing" he shrugged, hiding a wince as it pulled the injury, "Merely a graze"

"A graze that has been steadily bleeding for a while now and left uncovered and untreated and so possibly getting infected" Kara stated unimpressed but not surprised with the musketeer's attitude. "Stop being a child and let me see to it" her eyes softened slightly as she added, "They'll rest better knowing **you** have been tended to as well. Aramis might not have noticed given his fever but don't fool yourself into think Porthos hasn't"

Sighing resignedly, feeling like Aramis had just berated him for ignoring an injury, he nodded his consent and shrugged out of his ripped shirt while Kara sort out a clean cloth and supplies for stitching, smiling softly at Porthos who sent her a thankful smile for her actions.

Upon inspection she realized that the wound looked a lot worse then it was and once it was cleaned both with water and alcohol – once she snatched the bottle of wine back from her patient – it ended up only needing a couple of stitches in the middle to help keep the deepest part of it closed before she was able to bandage him up and allow him to join his brother's by their youngest bedside.

Looking on at the small family of musketeer's in front of her Kara failed to notice the adrenaline and worry that had been fueling her actions and keeping her pain at bay slowly drain from her body. She also failed to notice and acknowledge her increased swaying and blurred vision until just before everything went black and she crumpled to the floor.


	20. Blankets and Bandages

**Evening Dearies :D**

 **We're so very very close to 100 reviews and we're not at the end yet! :D Keep it up you awesome people!**

 **Hope you're all in the mood for some brotherly comfort today because this chapter is chock-full of it :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

L J Groundwater: Thanks for the review - I completely agree with you about Kara in the last chapter. I didnt really pay any attention to it when i was writing but i read it back once it was published and realized she was beginning to come across that way. She's not in today's chapter (apart from a brief mention or two) and it's full of brotherly moments so i hope that makes up for it :D Enjoy the new chapter

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Yeah Kara will be taking a break for a bit now. It's going to be a few days before they can leave but needless to say everyone is eager to get out of there as soon as possible. Enjoy the new chapter

CaroH: Thanks for the review - Kara will be off getting some much needed rest for a couple of chapters now but worry not Treville and the musketeers he brought with him will be checking up on her and making sure she's okay. He's not completely with it in this chapter but D'Art will realize that his brothers are with him today. Enjoy the new chapter

Issai: Thanks for the review - I have a feeling he may have threatened to do just that when they tried to stop them from going lol. It would be something to see though lol. D'Artagnan's pain is only adding to the mountain of guilt Athos has heaped on his own shoulders through all of this so they'll need to address that at some point. Our boys will be focused on each other for a bit but only under the reassurance that Treville and the others he brought with him are looking after Kara. Aramis will have something to say about men looking after his niece when he's better though so that should be fun to write. Enjoy the new chapter

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yep i think Porthos and Aramis learnt that the hard way lol :) I'm far to mean to D'Art to allow him to have an easy recovery so the poor boy will be in a lot of pain for some time and some other stuff might happen to make the journey to recovery even more difficult we'll ahve to wait and see. Enjoy the chapter

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I'm so glad you liked that moment as that was my favourite bit of the chapter to write :D the image of it was too cute to pass up, it had to be included lol :) Kara will be gone for a few chapters and we'll see D'Arts reaction today but just remember he's in a lot of pain and so not quite with it so we'll be getting a proper reaction most likely tomorrow.

 **You lovely people who read/follow/favourite/review this story... I love you please keep it up :D**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty: Blankets and Bandages  
**

After a mild panic about Kara's sudden collapse Treville reassured the injured group that she didn't appear to be injured and her collapse was most likely down to utter exhaustion more than anything else and picked her up to find her somewhere un-bloody to rest while reassuring his men that he would bring in some more blankets for them so they could all stay and keep watch over D'Artagnan and that he would have his men search for something to use in the morning so they could move him out of the room.

Having used a mound of pillows and cushions they were able to position the boy so that he laid on his least injured side, relieving the pressure on both he's recently cauterized wounds. With him safely positioned there was room on the bed for one more and it took no small amount of arguing on Athos's part to get Aramis to rest on the bed beside their youngest.

The medic had tried to protest stating that the boy would benefit more by having Athos's presence beside him – to which Athos simply glared at him unimpressed and resumed his seat on the chair beside the bed where he had originally been comforting the boy before Kara began her work.

He then tried to say that Porthos needed the bed more than him to which the larger man let out a booming laugh and used what energy he had to guide his still weakly protesting friend onto the bed.

"Fever's makin' ya delusional 'Mis" he teased, "I can at least stand on my own and can't cook an egg on my forehead" he voice softened then and he looked at his brother with complete and utter sympathy, "You'll rest better with 'im in reaching distance 'Mis so just rest"

Aramis knew he was beaten then and allowed his brother to get him into the bed properly, shifting slightly to find a position that wouldn't aggravate his many injuries before grasping his baby brother's hand in his own tightly and closing his eyes.

"Your turn" Athos stated, gesturing to the nest of blankets Duval and Blaise had recently brought in. He raised his hand when Porthos started to protest about not being tired, his voice firm and brokering no argument, "You were flogged my friend, fever or not you need rest as well, I will watch over you all so get some sleep"

With some muttered grumbling, which Athos was sure was some comment on him being as much of a mother-hen as Aramis was, Porthos shifted himself over to the blankets and fell asleep much faster then he would probably ever admit given his earlier protests.

Smiling fondly at his sleeping brothers Athos picked up the bottle of wine left over from D'Artagnan's treatment and settled himself in for a night of silent vigil.

Unfortunately his vigil was not to be a peaceful one as a mere hour or so after they had all settled down for sleep Athos became aware of the small signs of distress from one of his brothers.

Placing his now empty wine bottle on the floor he made his way over to his troubled brother, placing a comforting hand on his arm in the hope that physical contact would help soothe him back into a peaceful state as it had done several instances in the past when he was plagued by nightmares.

When his whimpers became more prominent and the occasional twitch turned more violent Athos knew he needed to wake the man up before he do further damage to himself or the bed's other occupant, who thankfully was still resting.

"Aramis" he soothed, shaking the man's shoulder gently, "Whatever you're seeing it's just a dream, wake up"

Aramis woke with a gasp, tearing streaming down his face as he fisted his free hand into Athos's shirt, indifferent to the pain the action caused thanks to his damaged fingers "I…I…" he wheezed, desperately trying to get his breathing and heart rate under control while he fought to push the remnants of the dream out of his mind

"Aramis?" Athos asked softly, knowing from past experience that the medic coped better with nightmares when he spoke of them with at least one of his brothers. It was usually Porthos he would confide in simply because he realized Athos had his own demons and loathed to add to them but Athos never pushed the Spaniard away if he was there during one of his nightmares.

"…Couldn't save him" the medic whispered brokenly, his head hung low with his forehead resting lightly on Athos's chest, the steady beat of his brother's heart as well as the rise and fall of his chest comforting the medic enough for him to relax his grip on Athos's shirt slightly.

"That was not your fault" Athos said firmly, needing absolutely no further explanation to know what had been plaguing his brother's dreams.

"He…He was right in front of me and I… I did nothing… I couldn't reach him" the Spaniard protested, the shame he felt for not helping his brother forcing him to push away any comfort given to him, feeling unworthy of such kindness

"He does not blame you" Athos responded soothingly, recognizing the guilt lacing his brother's words but unlike his own Aramis's guilt was completely unfounded.

"You don't know that" Aramis cried, desperately wanting to believe his brother didn't hate him for getting shot but unwilling to see the truth of it.

"If he hated you would he ask after your health and safety while bleeding out?" Athos asked, wrapping an arm gently around the shaking marksman, knowing that Aramis was a tactile person and responded well to touch, especially after a nightmare.

"He… He asked after me" Aramis mumbled, raising his head off of Athos's chest to look his brother in the eye, hope burning in his own as he searched his brother's face for any trace of a lie

"He did" Athos confirmed, looking straight into his brother's red-rimmed eyes, though whether from tears or his fever he didn't know, as he allowed the man to see the truth of his words, "wouldn't relax until he knew you were okay." Giving the medic's shoulder a squeeze he added softly, "He does not hate you"

"But I couldn't save him" Aramis cried, looking and sounding more like a small hurt child then a musketeer

"Yes you did" Athos retorted firmly, a small smile ghosting his face as Aramis looked at his completely confused, " **You** taught Kara what she needed to know to save his life. Without your insistence that you teach her something new every time you saw her, he would be dead now" he said, gesturing to the sleeping boy bundled in bandages and blankets. "Kara may have been the one performing the treatment but he is alive because of **you** "

That statement seemed to hit home to the medic as he focused on watching the young man he had come to cherish as a brother breathe weakly, but steadily.

"Get some more sleep my friend" Athos soothed when a yawn escaped the Spaniard, "I will wake you should anything happen"

Reassured by his brother's words, the snores of Porthos and the breath he could feel from D'Artagnan Aramis settled back on the bed, closing his eyes and quickly drifting off, the fever and his injuries draining much of his strength.

Athos sat by his brother for a few minutes to ensure he slept peacefully before getting up to return to his chair by D'Artagnan's bedside.

For a while Athos believed that his brother's would all be able to now rest peacefully but he was once again proven wrong when, a few hours before dawn, D'Artagnan began to show signs of waking… painfully.

Due to his proximity to his protégé Athos was able to pick up the sounds of his pain quickly and he wasted no time in moving to stand on Aramis's side of the bed so D'Artagnan would be able to see him when he awoke.

"Just breathe lad" he soothed as the boy squirmed and whimpered in pain, "just breathe through the pain, you'll be okay"

Whether it was due to the sound of his mentor's voice or if the pain was simply too much Athos didn't know but it wasn't long before the boy's eyes lazily opened though they were slightly glazed over with pain.

He was about to make himself known to the boy as it appeared he hadn't register he wasn't alone when he saw the overwhelming panic that appeared in the Gascon's eyes as he remembered where he was.

"D'Artagnan!" he snapped quietly when he saw the beginning of a panic attack show, that was the last thing his brother needed right now.

"…A…Athos" he stammered out, feeling himself calm slightly knowing his brother was there

"You're safe D'Artagnan" Athos soothed, "We wont let anything happen to you here"

At his words D'Artagnan finally seemed to realize the presence of someone else in the bed with him and feeling a tight, but gentle, grip on his hand he couldn't stop the smile that blossomed when he saw the sharpshooter cocooned in a blanket next to him

"…'Mis" he breathed out tiredly before snapping his jaw shut in a desperate attempt to contain the cry of pain that wanted to escape him as his body burned with intense pain

"Here, drink this" Athos ordered, shifting the boy slightly so he could drink the small vial of pain reliever Kara had left in preparedness for his awakening.

"…P'thos?" D'Artagnan mumbled weakly after Athos finished easing him back into the position he had been sleeping in

Athos smirked "Thought the snoring would be a giveaway" he jested, head nodding to the sleeping mass on the floor. His words earning him a small laugh from the injured boy.

"You are safe here D'Artagnan" Athos reiterated, "We would have moved you if we could but after the blood you lost and what we had to do to save your life it's better if we gave you're body time to rest before we tried to do that, Treville has his men searching for something we can use to move you so it'll only be for one night"

"…Can't be here" he mumbled weakly, his fear of the room overpowering his desire to remain strong in front of the man he greatly admired

"We know that lad" Athos soothed, running his hand through D'Artagnan's sweaty locks. "Nothing will hurt you while we're here and I swear we will move as soon as we can tomorrow but your body desperately needs rest" he implored, desperate to get the young man to rest, unfortunately he had underestimated how stubborn the boy would be and how deep his fear of the room ran.

Several minutes later and after no little amount of begging, pleading and the occasional order, D'Artagnan still refused to sleep, despite his body clearly demanding it.

With Athos at his wits end with the stubborn boy it was actually Aramis who finally got the young man to rest again. Still asleep Aramis seemed to subconsciously know that his brother needed him and whilst D'Artagnan and Athos went back and forth about the Gascon needing sleep he had been slowly shifting until he was a close as he could get to the young man without pressing on his injuries. The sleeping medic also managed to entwine his injured legs loosely with D'Artagnan and had slung a protective arm around his shoulder.

Being wrapped loosely in his brother's embrace and comforted by the familiar smell of leather and gunpowder that seemed to stick to the sharpshooter even after weeks of not firing a weapon, D'Artagnan's eyes slowly began to close, even as he kept up his stubborn protests with Athos – who upon noticing his protégé's and brother's situation simply smirked softly and kept talking until the boy fell asleep once again.

Once he was sure that D'Artagnan was resting Athos deemed it safe to return to his chair, although the entire trip he warily watched the sleeping Porthos as if expecting him to awake with a nightmare or something at any second.

But it wasn't long until the call of sleep came to Athos as well and he unknowingly closed his eyes as he was soothed to sleep by the knowledge that his brother's were safe and together.


	21. Blankets and Bandages II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I had decided that YouTube is no friend to fanfiction writing as it just distracts me for ages! Hoping this chapter doesnt feel too rushed as a result - if it does it's YouTube's fault not mine lol :D**

 **I really want to get started on a new story as i have it all planned out in my head but i know if i start it i'll never get it or this one done so it'll have to wait :( It'll be another hurt/comfort one (honestly think i'm unable to write anything else lol) so i hope you'll all join me for that once this story's over. :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yep Porthos just snoozed through the whole thing lol he tries to make up for it today though so we'll forgive him :D Some more cute brotherly moments for you today so i hope you enjoy :)

Tidia: Thanks for the review - He's more aware today but still in a lot of pain. Aramis still hasnt completely forgiven himself yet either so we'll be needing the pair to have a chat soon :) Enjoy the new chapter.

CaroH: Thanks for the review - Some more brotherly love today ;) Aramis will be suffering with the guilt for a bit... at least until D'Artagnan can stay awake long enough to berate him for thinking such things lol Enjoy the new chapter

Issai: Thanks for the review - Athos was every bit the elder brother then :) Him and Porthos will be having a chat today but will need more then that to fix the issue of his own guilt. Worry not they'll be getting out of the room today but will that mean that D'Arts recovery will improve ? You're kinda right to be worried as i'm feeling quite mean with what i have planned. We should go more into that tomorrow so stay tuned :D Enjoy the new chapter

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I was a puddle just writing it lol :D I was a bit worried i might have over done it a bit but the fangirl in me refused any attempts not to write it lol :D we're in for plenty of brotherly moments in the next few chapters so hope you'll like them just as much. I was feeling quite physic when i got your review as i have a few people who very kindly review every chapter (yourself included) and as i hadnt received yours yet when i got the review email through i was like "Bet thats Lilac Lavender" and it was :D Enjoy the new chapter

 **Hugs & High Fives to you amazing people who read/follow/favourite/review this story **

**Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One: Blankets and Bandages II  
**

Having been the only one of his brothers to have slept soundly throughout the night Porthos woke in the early morning. His whole body felt sore and it really said something about his condition that he grinned as he realized that at least his head didn't hurt.

Deciding to take his chance now that his brother's were asleep he pushed himself up into a sitting position, fully intent on standing and searching out their Captain before either Aramis or Athos could berate him for standing and moving about before his injuries had sufficiently healed.

His plan vanished from his mind however when he saw the positions of his brothers and a equal parts fond and amused smirk blossomed on his face as he saw Athos slumped in his chair, one hand on D'Artagnan's leg – the other in ease reach to his firearm that sat primed and ready to go on the table beside him. Whether intentionally or not Porthos wasn't completely sure but at some point Athos had moved the chair to face the door, ready even in sleep to defend their injured brothers.

His smirk faltered slightly when he saw the dried tear tracks on the cheeks of both Aramis and D'Artagnan, who still remained entwined together on the bed. At some point D'Artagnan had nestled his head into the Spaniard's chest – the medic's own resting on the Gascon's. Throughout the night Aramis had maintained his grip on the youngster's hand and had slung his other over the boy's shoulder.

The sight of them snuggled so close worried the larger musketeer, as he feared that something must have happened to one or both of them during the night for them to end up as such.

"They both had troubled nights" grumbled a tired Athos, unknowingly answering his friend's unasked question, having received a concerned and inquisitive look Athos explained, "Aramis carries guilt that is not his to carry and the boy is terrified and in pain"

With a soft shake of his head Porthos rose to his feet, ignoring the raised eyebrow he received for doing so, and made his way over to his marksman friend, placing a gentle hand on the medic's forehead when he reached him.

"Fever's finally broken" he breathed, relief filling him for the first time since this whole ordeal began. He then moved to situate himself on one of the chair Treville had sent in for them during their vigil and it was only then that he caught on to the hidden meaning behind his friend's earlier words.

"It's not yours either ya know" he beseeched, imploring his fiend to listen to him. Anger growing within when Athos simply answered his statement with a tilt of the head and an eyebrow raise

"Guilt" he snapped, not missing how his brother's eyes dipped in shame at his words, "None of this was your fault… 'Mis, me and D'Art, NONE of that is your fault you hear me?"

"But it is" Athos protested quietly, so quietly that Porthos almost missed it though Athos's voice did increase in volume when he spoke again, "Pierre and his friends…" he hesitated as if trying to find the courage to speak, something that worried Porthos more then he liked but the larger man waited patiently for his brother to collect himself and continue. "They would never have created this plan without the help of Anne" he said, eyes still hung low in shame

"Probably not" Porthos shrugged, hiding the concern he now felt for his brother now that he knew that his wife was involved.

Athos's head snapped up so fast Porthos was surprised the man didn't give himself whiplash, "You knew?"

"Aye" Porthos nodded his voice resigned but not remorseful, "Pierre was bragging about a beautiful women who helped put all this together and it didn't take a genius to figure it out after that"

"Then you understand that this… All of this" he said, gesturing to his and his brother's injuries, "is all my doing"

"No!" Porthos growled, surprising Athos, "You only fault is not wanting to watch the woman you loved die… Her actions are her own 'Thos not yours and I'm sure our pair of sleeping beauties over there will confirm that when they wake"

"Too right" came a groggy voice from the bed. Turning they saw Aramis tentatively untangle himself from the sleeping Gascon before swinging his legs slowly over the edge of the bed.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Porthos chided as he raised an eyebrow at his friend

"Getting up" Aramis huffed as he shifted closer to the edge of the bed, "I need to check on Kara and then make something for D'Artagnan's pain and then…"

"Take one step off of that bed until I say otherwise and I'll tie you to it" Athos ordered

"Athos is right 'Mis" Porthos agreed, ignoring the glare he received in response, "Your fever might 'ave broken but you're still pretty beat up"

Aramis was about to retort when a small cry from the boy lying beside him grabbed his attention. The cry had been quiet enough so that only Aramis had heard it but the medic's instant focus on their youngest despite his own injuries was enough to tell them that something was wrong and they all moved to be by their brother.

"Athos" Aramis called, his voice sounding much stronger then it had the night before much to the swordsman's relief. "I need you to find Treville and bring any herbs he and the others brought with them as well as any other medical supplies they have. I may be unable to leave the bed but I can still instruct you and the Captain to make some pain reliever for the boy"

Athos was momentarily torn between wanting to stay and comfort his young protégé or comply with his friend's request but another pained cry, louder this time, was enough to have him moving out of the door with renewed and determined purpose.

* * *

"You're sure?" Treville questioned, his eyes hard as he searched the face of his musketeer for any traces of doubt

"Positive Sir" Blaise nodded, "I would have followed them further but then I heard the gunshot" he added, dipping his head in shame at the memory of leaving his injured brethren alone.

"Yes" Treville said disapprovingly, "Where Porthos was left alone to defend and unconscious Aramis whilst both you and Duval were away which caused him to pull and pop most of his stitches" Treville sighed as he looked at his shamefaced solider and added "But know we know that both Jasper and Milady are most likely together, however unwilling Milady is to such an arrangement give you said he snuck off after her. We also have the direction she travelled in. When we get back to the garrison I'll send out men to scout the villages and towns in that direction for any news of either of them."

Seeing Athos striding up to him Treville dismissed Blaise, allowing him to get back to the duties he had been performing before he had been summoned

"How do they fair?" Treville asked seriously, feeling himself pale slightly as he remembered the agonizing screams of D'Artagnan as Kara pressed the heated blade into his wound and the stench of burning flesh that followed.

"Porthos seems remarkably well given his injures and Aramis's fever broke this morning and he is already acting more like his usual self given he asked me to find you and gather any remaining medicinal supplies, especially herbs, you and those who travelled with you might have brought so he can talk me through creating a pain draught for D'Artagnan" Athos explained as quickly as he could, every fiber of his being itching to return to his brothers sides.

Recognizing this Treville merely nodded before walking to the end of the makeshift camp he and his men had crafted in the main hall, grabbing two bulging bags before nodding his head at Athos to signal him to lead the way.

* * *

Arriving back into the room Athos rushed to D'Artagnan's side the second he saw the boy's eyes scrunched up in pain, tears streaming down his cheeks. Aramis and Porthos were huddled around him offering him all the comfort they were able

"Captain the bags quickly!" Aramis ordering, ignoring the fact he shouldn't really be ordering around his commanding officer

Searching through the bags Aramis sent up a silent thank you for the fact the enough herbs remained to make several powerful pain relievers

"Just tell me what to do Aramis" Treville said softly when he caught the medic glaring at his injured hand as if it had greatly offended him, which given the situation he supposed it had. Aramis sent him a thankful smile before beginning his instruction of the draught creation.

"The Captain and Aramis will have something for you shortly D'Artagnan" Athos soothed, running his hand through the boy's hair, "Just breath through the pain, you'll be okay"

"…H'rts 'Thos" whimpered D'Artagnan, crying out when a shift of his arm sent shockwaves of pain through him as the action jarred the deeply injured muscle.

Opening his eyes he could hear someone ordering him to do something, as he breathed through the pain the order became clearer as the pain haze moving had caused lessened slightly

"Squeeze my hand whelp" Porthos ordered, gripping the youngster's hand in his own. Meeting the hazy pain filled eyes of his little brother he continued to give the order until he felt the boy respond. He was surprised just how much strength his wounded brother seemed to have but was careful to conceal the surprise in case it prompted the boy to stop.

"How much longer?" Athos questioned their medic, anxious to end his baby brother's pain

"It needs to sit for a minute or two first" Aramis said sadly, hating that he could do little more for the boy while they waited

"…It's okay" D'Artagnan gasped as if noticing the helplessness his brother was feeling, "…m'fine" he tried to assure them, only to have to almost crush Porthos's hand as another wave of pain rushed through him

"'Course you are" Porthos laughed fondly

"I'll bind that arm after you've had the draught D'Artagnan" Aramis informed, "It'll help the muscle recover and prevent movement from jarring it as much" he explained, smiling fondly when the boy gave a tired nod of his consent, understanding and thanks.

"It's ready Aramis" Treville commented, drawing relieved sighs from everyone in the room

Upon that information Aramis wasted no time in grabbing the mug containing the draught and passing it to Athos so he could help D'Artagnan drink it without choking.

The effects of the draught were instantaneous and the four men watched with no small amount of relief as the lines of pain on the boy's face receded slightly and he fell back into a peaceful sleep.

"Right lets bind that arm then we can see about moving him from this accursed room" Aramis ordered, swaying slightly from his spot on the bed as he began to notice how much his own injuries were sapping his strength – even if he wasn't really feeling the pain at present due to his worry over D'Artagnan

"Duval found something we could use as a stretcher I'll grab him and it while you lot bind that arm then we'll move the pair of them into the main hall until we can leave this place completely." Treville stated, rising from his spot on the floor and heading out the door

"I can walk!" Aramis protested weakly

"Your legs are injured you cant and wont be walking so suck it up old friend" Porthos teased lightly, passing a roll of bandages to Athos and the pair of them got to work binding the young Gascon's arm tight to his body to prevent him from accidently jarring the injured muscle by moving it.

By the time they were finished the boy once again looked more bandage then man but they had little time to dwell on that as Treville entered with Duval, Blaise and an adequate looking stretcher.

Slowly the group worked to move D'Artagnan on to it with as little jarring to his injures as possible before heading to the main hall where a cot had been set up much like his spot on the bed had been so he could rest on his side.

Despite his earlier protest Aramis consented to being carried down to the hall so he would not be left alone to wait for the stretcher to return for him.

Entering the hall he noticed that in one of the beds, cocooned in a mass of blankets was Kara and it was only after reassurance that they had been watching over her and she had simply been sleeping that the medic allowed himself to be placed in a bed near his brothers. Exhaustion taking ahold the second his head hit the pillow, much to the amusement of his brothers.

"The pair of them should rest easier now," Porthos said softly as he eased himself down on the cot near his sleeping brothers

"Hopefully the worst is over now and they can focus on getting better" Athos agreed, watching fondly as his brothers settled down to sleep.


	22. Jinxed Words

**Evening You Lovely People**

 **We Did It! Over 100 Reviews! Whooop Whoop! Thank you so much for your support and please continue it as the story continues :D**

 **Some more brotherly love moments plus some hurtingD'Art moments so hope you all like it.**

 **I'm not really feeling the end of this chapter but hopefully you all wont mind it too much**

 **Notes On Reviews**

pheonixriv: Thanks for the review - haha that would be because he has lol :D I'm too mean to the boys to let them all heal fine with no issues lol :D enjoy the new chapter

CaroH: Thanks for the review - They're all eager to leave as well although it'll be a few days for them yet but we should see them leaving in either tomorrow's or friday's chapter. Enjoy the new chapter

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Hmmm i dont know maybe because you know how evil i am to them lol :D Yes they're out of the room now but the house itself is still causing issues for them unfortunately. Enjoy the new chapter

Snow-Glory: Thanks for the review - I completely agree lol :) we do get a slap in this chapter so hopefully thats something :) Aramis is determined to walk which is only doing more harm to himself so they've pretty much given him the bed thats within reaching distance of D'Arts - not that its gonna stop him from walking though... or hobbling i suppose :) I think Treville will let him off for ordering him around given the situation, but who knows what'll happen when they're back in Paris and healthy again. Enjoy the new chapter

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yeah Porthos's chat with Athos knocked a small chip of his guilt away but he's still stubbornly clinging to it. We'll be needing a brotherly chat about it soon once they're all healthy again. You're right that the worst isnt quite over yet mwhahahaha Athos jinxed them with his words. I have a feeling the house will be meeting a fiery end soon so dont worry :) Enjoy the new chapter

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Warning you now there's a moment between Aramis and D'Art that i think is quite cute in this chapter so i hope you like it :D Things havent quite settled down yet as i'm far to mean for that mwhahaha :D but on the plus side hutMusketeers means cute comfort moments so it all works out in the end. I'm really excited to get started on my new story. I keep wanting to try writing something other then H/C but i think im physically unable to lol My fingers simply wont type anything else :D Enjoy the new chapter

 **Many thanks to you lovely people who read/follow/favourite/review this story you're AWESOME!**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Jinxed Words  
**

Athos was exhausted, being the only one of his friends who could walk more than ten steps without wincing it fell to him to rush about for them while the other two tended to their ailing younger brother.

During the middle of the first night out of the room D'Artagnan's health began to take a turn for the worst.

First came a fever, Aramis was quick to reassure that fevers are a common side effect from cauterization and it was just his body reacting to the trauma it had endured. But when the fever continued to grow to alarming temperatures and refused to be affect by any of the medicines they created the group's resident medic began to get concerned.

Aramis's concerns skyrocketed when the boy began to shiver with chills as well as burning up with fever. It was like their little brother's body was at war with itself and not for the first time in the last few days Aramis found himself almost frozen in panic.

Porthos had taken it upon himself to knock some sense into the Spaniard whenever those moments took ahold of him but even he could tell that his friend was slowly losing it with every inch closer to death that D'Artagnan got. Porthos heard for Athos about Aramis's feelings of guilt over the boy's shooting and whilst he knew that D'Artagnan wouldn't and didn't hold Aramis responsible in any way the larger man couldn't help but worry about what would happen to his friend should they lose D'Artagnan to his wounds and fever. He could already see the guilt eating away at the medic as the hours drew on and the boy's health continued to deteriorate. There was a look in the medic's eyes that worryingly reminded the larger man of when his friend had been forced to shoot Marsac. The guilt of causing the death of one of his brothers had come dangerously close to killing him and Porthos honestly didn't know if his friend would have the strength to survive should another brother die by his actions – no matter how ridiculous that notion was to everyone else.

"'Mis!" he growled, shaking the medic firmly by the shoulders, all the while being mindful of his injuries, "The whelp don't need you panicking right now" he said sternly, forcing his brother to meet his eyes. "Right now all that whelp needs is his big brother to rack that smart brain of his and help him"

Aramis gazed into his brother's eyes looking more lost and broken then Porthos had ever seen him since Savoy, "It's… It's all my fault" he rambled brokenly, "If I'd gotten to him once it'd happened…"

"Hey!" Porthos growled, silencing Aramis's ranting with a sharp slap to the marksman's cheek, "You were starved and beaten for two weeks 'Mis" he stated, glaring at his friend's stunned expression as he spoke, "Your own fever only just broke so I'm gonna take your words as those of a delusional man as the Aramis I know wouldn't be sitting there feeling sorry for himself when one of his brothers needed him"

"…'Mis" murmured a weak frail voice, instantly halting any retort Aramis had planned as the pair were at their younger brother's side in an instant, each of them wincing and gritting their teeth as the sudden movement pulled on their injuries.

"…'Mis" the boy murmured again, whimpering quietly as his wounds flared with pain

"I'm here D'Art" Aramis soothed, running a hand through the boy's hair as he had seen Athos do on a couple of occasions, only to then notice that their brother was not actually awake and it was more the fever talking then anything else.

"…M'gonna save you 'Mis" D'Artagnan slurred weakly, subconsciously leaning into his brother's comforting touch

Aramis laughed broken before feeling his eyes welling up with fresh tears, "I'm okay D'Art" he said softly hoping his words would reach the boy so he could return to a peaceful rest, "You and Athos saved me, I'm okay"

Even when fever had ahold of him it seemed that D'Artagnan was determined to be stubborn as the sickly boy shook his head slightly and murmured "…'Thos's got P'thos"

"Then he went back for the two of you" Porthos soothed, not liking how confused the boy appeared but finding the fact that he could still argue even in his condition somewhat satisfying, "We're all okay whelp"

The pair were forced to repeat these facts to the fevered young Gascon several times until he seemed content and the pair hoped he would find some peace at last.

* * *

Unfortunately D'Artagnan's earlier vocalizations turned out just to be the beginning and as his fever continued to rage within his body he became increasingly more distressed and vocal.

At first they were able to calm him somewhat when he would start crying out names or mumbling things so quietly they couldn't hear but could tell were distressing him. But as the fever tightened its gripped he became more inconsolable and his cries tore at the hearts of his brothers and the others of the regiment who could here but did their best to allow the four men their privacy

"…Forgive Me," he cried, eyes open but glassy and glazed with fever

Aramis, who the boy had been looking at sent a helpless and questioning look to his brothers who simply gave a sad shrug in response letting him know they had no idea who D'Artagnan wanted forgiveness from or for what.

"…Please 'Mis" he mewed quietly; tears streaming down his fever pink cheeks. Aramis's eyebrows shot up at the mention of his name but waited patiently to see if his younger brother would elaborate as to why he was seeking the medic's forgiveness – although in his state Aramis was sure he would forgive the boy for pretty much anything.

"…Cou'd't…save…you" D'Artagnan wheezed, his broken and bound ribs making it difficult for him to get a full breath, even more so in his current state. At his words Aramis felt tears fill his eyes once again. "Tried… wanted to… not good enough… Forgive me"

Although both Athos and Porthos would have preferred anything else to have done the job they were pleased to see that their youngest words had snapped the medic out of his downward guilt plagued spiral and brought him back to himself

"Hush" Aramis soothed, stroking the boy's forehead with the thumb of his good hand while his fingers gently played with the boy's hair. "There is nothing to forgive. You fought bravely and showed no fear. I am proud of you, there is nothing to forgive," he said gently, bending his head to place a kiss on the Gascon's forehead.

"…Not your fault either" he murmured, Aramis's earlier words seemingly bringing him back to himself for a moment before sleep once again claimed him

"Told ya the whelp didn't blame ya" Porthos grinned, taking advantage of his friend's stunned state to ruffle the Spaniard's hair, only to then burst out laughing as the medic tried to bat his hands away and fix his prized locks.

"Athos how much cold water do we have left?" the medic asked once he had smoothed out his hair from Porthos's attack

"Blaise has just brought some more over as he noticed we've used most of ours trying to keep the boy hydrated. Why?" Athos asked, feeling more confident then he had in hours now that their medic was back with them.

"Grab a blanket and soak it in it" Aramis ordered, moving his hand from D'Artagnan's hair to grab the cup of broth on the floor beside him. Since he had been starved for almost two weeks the medic's stomach wasn't quite up to solid foods yet and he knew he would need to keep his strength up to help D'Artagnan pull through. "We'll wrap the boy in it" he explained seeing the puzzled looks he received from that request, "It might help bring the fever down… Or it'll at least help take away some of the comfortableness he must be feeling so he'll rest easier which is what he really needs right now."

Athos nodded, seeing the logic in the medic's words and left to do as requested

* * *

"How's he doing Aramis" Treville asked as he came to kneel by his young soldier's bedside.

"He'll be doing a lot better when I can get this fever down" Aramis admitted, gritting his teeth as he worked to grind herbs together using only one hand – Porthos had tried to stop him but one firm glare had the larger musketeer backing off. "If it stays this high or continues to rise he'll be at risk of seizing which is the last thing his body will be able to handle in his condition." He added quietly for the Captain's ears only.

Seeing boy try in vain to toss and turn in his sleep, hampered by the mound of pillows and cushions that kept him propped up to take some of the pressure off of his wounds, Treville sighed and with a conflicted look turned back to his medic, "He'll find no peace here will he?"

"Unfortunately even in his condition D'Artagnan's mind will never allow him to have a peaceful dream-free rest anywhere in this house" Aramis confirmed sadly as he mixed the now ground up herbs into a goblet of water before leaving it to the side to sit for a bit.

"If you took it slow and carefully how soon could he leave?"

Aramis shook his head, understanding and appreciating his Captain's thoughts, "Until his fever shows signs of improvement I would hesitate in moving him and we'd need the cart as neither he, Porthos nor myself are in any condition to ride"

Treville was about to comment when Athos appeared with arms full of a wet blanket, to which the Captain couldn't help the surprised and quizzical look that graced his face

"Aramis thinks it might help his fever" Athos informed while passing off the blanket to the medic so he and Porthos could help move D'Artagnan to make wrapping him in the cool blanket easier. Now understanding what his men were doing Treville took the blanket from Aramis and wrapped the boy loosely in it. All four of them smiling softly when the boy seemed to relax into the coolness of the blanket

"We need to be leaving in a few days," Treville announced

"Whelps in no state to be travelling!" Porthos exclaimed, unable to believe his Captain was condoning moving the boy in his critical state.

"The King gave us a deadline which is fast approaching" Treville informed, continuing quickly before any of them could interrupt, "We can postpone leaving for a few more day which should give the fever time to break and we all know D'Artagnan's healing will be hampered by staying in this house."

"We'd need to make a stop in Toulouse" Athos informed, accepting the fact that getting out of the house was one of the best things they could do for the boy.

"Of course" Treville nodded having discussed the details of Athos's mission with the man when a spare second arose earlier that day. "We'll take Pierre with us and ride back to Paris. With the mouth he's got on him I fear he'll not make the journey if I leave him with you lot" he said lightly, not missing the tenseness of the men's bodies nor the anger that ignited in all their eyes at Pierre's name, "I will ensure that the King postpones punishment until you all return" he reassured.

"I will only allow the boy to be moved and to make this journey IF his fever breaks" Aramis reiterated, his voice hard and firm, brokering no argument.

"Of course" Treville nodded, smiling fondly as he watched the medic zone out of their conversation as he returned to tending to the boy, snatching Porthos along with him to help him sit D'Artagnan up so they could get him to drink some of the draught the medic had been working on earlier.

Patting Athos on the shoulder Treville left his men to tend to their youngest while he sought out the rest of his men so they could begin to make preparations to leave.


	23. Healing & Leaving

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **Wanted to know if you all wanted a scene with them in Toulouse and with Dorian or would you prefer it simply to be mentioned as a sort of anecdote instead? I'll be getting to that point in tomorrows chapter and can't decide which i prefer...**

 **Also we have over 10,000 views! *happy dances***

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Tidia: Thanks for the review - D'Artagnan is more coherent today and the pair of them will be stuck in a wagon for quite a while so i think we'll be having their chat very soon :) The return to Paris should be interesting as we have Pierre's punishment as well as dealing with Jasper and Milady. Enjoy the new chapter

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Aramis can be very stubborn when he needs to be lol :) Athos is still dealing with guilt. We'll be having a serious musky chat soon to try and deal with it. Enjoy the new chapter

CaroH: Thanks for the review - I know I'm a horrible, horrible person lol :D Aramis has kinda pushed his guilt to the side but is still suffering from it though we'll address that tomorrow and D'Artagnan will set him straight :D Enjoy the new chapter

Issai: Thanks for the review - So happy you're loving this story :D Aramis probably shouldnt be taking care of D'Art given his own injuries but i dont see anyone really wanting to tell him that lol :) There's plenty more brotherly moments to come as well as some more drama once they reach Paris. Enjoy the new chapter

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Personally I think Porthos needs a medal for everything he's done :D I'll have to get his brothers to thank him at the very least before this is all over. So glad you're enjoying the brotherly moments. There's gonna be a chat between Aramis and D'Art tomorrow now that the boy's somewhat coherent so more brotherly moments for you there ;) Enjoy the new chapter

 **As always many thanks to you super kind people who continue to read/follow/favourite/review this story**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Healing & Leaving  
**

The next two days were a blur of activity, Treville had the men he brought with him out gathering herbs and hunting for game during the day while he focused on making trips into the nearby villages to gather and replenish supplies.

Kara, who having slept for almost a day and a half solidly, had busied herself with creating as many different poultices and draughts as she could with what was at hand. D'Artagnan's fever, whilst improved, still refused to break and she had no desire for the boy to get worse because they had no medicine available to them on their journey back to Paris, which for the injured party would most likely take almost three times as long, especially given the need for them to return to Toulouse.

Whilst the house was fully of activity Athos and his brothers were almost oblivious to it all as was their focus on their youngest. The boy's fever had shown promising signs of improvement and the group was hopeful that it would soon break. But Aramis's words from a couple of days earlier were proven true as it seemed that Lucian's house simply held too many painful and traumatic memories for the boy to rest properly.

One of them was always awake at any given point so they could either comfort or wake the boy when another nightmare hit.

Porthos and Athos tried to keep Aramis's work to a minimum, only waking him when they had no other choice. They knew that the medic would be furious if he realized they would often deprive themselves of an extra few hours of sleep just so he could rest for longer. Luckily for the pair it seemed the medic was too focused on either his or D'Artagnan's injuries to even notice their actions.

Athos had debated using the same method on Porthos but quickly realized that he could not handle staying awake constantly to watch over his brothers, no matter how much he may have wished it.

Thankfully Porthos was healing extremely well and suffered no complications for his constant movement and jarring of his injuries beside a minor infection in the hastily cauterized dagger wound on his leg. Athos and Aramis were horrified to learn that their friend had hidden such an injury from them but Porthos was quick to shrug it off and even joke that he and D'Artagnan now had something else in common.

Aramis on the other hand wasn't healing as well as his bulky brother. Having been starved for almost two weeks and only given the bare minimum amount of water, his body was struggling to handle the sudden workload he placed upon it. Athos's insistence that he eat, even if it was just broth, meant that he was soon able to handle solid food, just in smaller portions while his shrunken stomach got used to handling it again.

Much to her dismay and concern Kara had been forced to replace the stitches in Aramis's leg wounds twice in as many days as the medic moved too sharply to be by D'Artagnan's side and ended up pulling the stitches.

One small piece of relief for a worried Athos was that at the very least Aramis was extremely careful with his damaged hand. The Spaniard was almost bordering on obsessive with how protective of the damaged appendage he was and more than once found himself the butt of Porthos's lighthearted teasing because of it.

The pain in Aramis's dislocated shoulder eased after a long rest and despite the fact that some of his small cuts had begun to show signs of infection both the medic and his niece were confident they had noticed early enough to stop it before it became detrimental to his health.

Despite the Spaniard's numerous injuries he was still faring much better then their youngest whose fever often prevented him from being lucid enough to acknowledge anything whilst also draining his strength so if he did wake it was a rush to get the boy to drink some broth so he didn't waste away.

* * *

"…P'thos?" called a weak voice; startling the on watch musketeer so much he almost fell of his chair by the boy's bedside.

"Hey there whelp" Porthos smiled, feeling hope growing within him as he placed a gentle hand on the boy's forehead and found it cooler then before. His grin only widening when the boy seemed to snuggle into the touch ever so slightly, "You with me whelp?" he asked, looking into the tired, pained but thankfully clear eyes of their little brother

D'Artagnan's brows furrowed as he tried to process what had been asked of him, "…Where? He breathed tiredly, doing his best not to move as a small part of his brain warned him that doing so would hurt… a lot.

"The main hall of Lucian's house" Porthos hesitantly replied, his smile fading to a grimace as he saw his brother's eyes ignite with fear.

"Hey none of that now" he chided gently when he saw D'Artagnan's breathing turn fast and shallow, "We aint gonna let anything happen to you okay. Lucian's dead and Pierre's bound and gagged like the scum that he is"

Processing this information in his tired mind took longer than D'Artagnan cared to admit but eventually he evened out his breathing and nodded at his brother, earning a fond smile and a gentle hair tousle for his actions.

"…'Mis?... 'Thos?" he asked hoarsely, his throat still sore from his screaming days earlier.

"Resting" Porthos assured, nodding over to the pair of sleeping musketeers who had somehow managed to entangle themselves together due to the closeness of their beds, "They'll be please to see you awake" Porthos smiled, "I'll wake them once you've drank this" he said, maneuvering the boy so he could better drink the cup of lukewarm broth, "They know you need food more then they need to see you awake"

As if on cue D'Artagnan's stomach chose that moment to unleash the loudest grumble causing the larger musketeer to burst with laughter at both the sound and the sight of his brother turning beetroot red in embarrassment.

"…I feel funny" D'Artagnan admitted after he finished the cup of broth, his brows furrowing as he tried to work out exactly what he felt.

Porthos smile faltered briefly before returning, although even as tired as he was D'Artagnan could see it didn't quite reach his eyes, " 'Mis said it's the blood loss. You'll be feelin' it for a few days while you recover… From what we were told you… you lost a lot of blood. Athos didn't think you'd make it there was so much" he admitted quietly

"…Burning" D'Artagnan murmured, more to himself then anything else but elaborated when he realized Porthos had heard him, "…Remember burning?" he said, phrasing it more as a question then a statement

Porthos nodded solemnly, hating that he was having to have this conversation with their youngest but relieved that Athos wouldn't have to relieve it but relaying the information to the boy, "Kara couldn't stop the bleedin' so she 'ad no choice but to cauterize them" he informed quietly, hating the way the already pale boy paled further at the information.

* * *

During a few moments of silence whilst D'Artagnan processed that information Porthos heard the tell tale signs of his brothers waking and was quick to call out to them to let them know that their youngest was awake.

From his spot on his bed D'Artagnan didn't know whether to be concerned or to laugh at the sight of his mentor almost tripping over his own feet to get to him, hair tousled from sleep, clothes ruffled and generally just looking more ragged then he had ever seen the ex-nobleman.

"You had us worried lad" Athos said softly, placing his own hand briefly on the Gascon's forehead, inwardly beaming as he found the fever greatly reduced from earlier that day

"Apologies" D'Artagnan said seriously, making Athos smile at the boy's attempt to be strong and to convince them he was fine.

"It's good to see you awake little brother" Aramis beamed as he finally reached the bed, having to take it slow as Kara had threatened to tell his friends all the embarrassing stories of his life before the musketeers if he pulled the stitches in his legs again and in the mood she had been in the marksman knew better then to risk her ire.

"And your fever's broken as well" Aramis pronounced, if possible, beaming even more. "That means we can proceed with our departure plans on schedule"

"I'll inform Treville" Athos stated, sending the boy a small soft smile before leaving in search of their Captain

* * *

"We're leaving?" D'Artagnan questioned, his tired mind not quite understanding why they were leaving when both Porthos and Aramis looked to be in pain, let alone his own injuries.

Aramis nodded, "We are all quite eager to get out of this house almost as much as you are I'd expect" he said softly, not missing the understanding and gratitude that flashed across the boy's face, "We'll be taking it slow and you and me will be confined to a wagon as neither of us are in any state to ride" he explained, quickly raising a hand to stop the boy's next question, "Both myself and Porthos are healing fine so don't concern yourself with that, but riding would pose many problems and risks so as I said we'll be in the wagon while Porthos will be sitting up front directing the horses."

Seeing the boy now struggling to stay awake both Porthos and Aramis shared a fond smile before ordering the boy to get more rest and promising to wake him before they tried to move him to the wagon.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon before both parties were ready to depart. Aramis and D'Artagnan had been bundled into the back of the wagon, which had been lined with hay and blankets to make it as comfortable for the occupants as possible. Several pillows had also been added to try and help take the strain off of D'Artagnan's healing wounds.

Kara had also handed over several water skins she declared to contain pain reliever and some small tins that contained poultices to draw out infections and some that helped healing burns.

Aramis beamed at his young niece for her thoughtfulness and hugged her tight whilst ordering her to stick with Treville and the musketeer's all the way to Paris and await his return there. Huffing fondly at her uncle's protectiveness Kara simply nodded before leaving to relay that information to Treville and mount her horse.

"Athos" Treville called, summoning his lieutenant to him

"Sir?"

"The King may have given us a deadline but do not think that applies to you four. Take as much time as you need to return back to Paris. I do not want to hear one of you has worsened your injuries because you were trying to get home quicker" The Captain ordered sternly

"What of the results of mine and D'Artagnan mission in Calais?" Athos questioned, grateful for the extra time but not wanting to risk the consequences of delaying bringing the documents to the King any longer"

"We received word shortly before we set out that the contact managed to leave the city without any Spanish interference and was heading to Paris. Both the King and Cardinal will have to deal with just his word instead of the written proof until you return" Treville stated, his eyes darkening as he added, "I wont have you risking you're lives further for this task. Just get home in one piece, that's all I ask"

Nodding his acceptance to his Captain, Athos stood back as Treville, Kara and the rest of the musketeers left, taking a still grumbling despite being gagged Pierre.

* * *

"Why aren't we leaving?" D'Artagnan asked after several moments of silence once they had watched the Captain ride away.

"There's something we need to see done first," Aramis said with a sly smirk, confusing the weakened boy

"Here whelp light this" Porthos said, handing the boy a lit candle whilst he held a bottle of what appeared to be wine with a rag stuffed down the neck. Confused but too intrigued to question it D'Artagnan did as asked, only to grow more confused as Porthos passed the now lit bottle to Athos, who smirked before chucking the bottle into the house. The building instantly being devoured by the flames

"That house has seen and caused too much pain" Athos offered by way of explanation as the group watched the building burn for several minutes before Athos declared it was time to make the journey home.


	24. The Journey Home I

**Evening Lovelies**

 **The plan for this chapter was to get them at least to Toulouse buuuuttt i may have gotten a bit distracted with the Aramis/D'Art moment you'll be reading today and so lost time to add that bit in so its been pushed till tomorrow.**

 **I have some plans for their journey and whilst i dont want to give anything away i will say it wont be smooth sailing for them :D**

 **Notes On Review:**

pheonixriv: Thanks for the review - I'm leaning towards Dorian making an appearance soon but we'll have to see if it's a proper appearance or as a flashback but he'll probably appear :) . Our boys will be sticking together for sometime after all they've gone through in the last little while so dont worry about that :D Enjoy the new chapter

CaroH: Thanks for the review - I'm quite glad i went with the burning down idea as it seems like everyone is happy with that :D Enjoy the new chapter

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Glad you like the house bit and yeah D'Arts on the mend for now at least, who knows when another evil idea might come to me. I currently have nothing planned for the young boy but he's too good to whump i just cant help it lol. I'm thinking we'll probably have a Toulouse scene tomorrow but we'll see how my mind works as to what actually gets written. Enjoy the new chapter

Snow-Glory: Thanks for the review - I figured seeing at D'Art probably wouldnt be able to chuck the bottle that Athos would be the next best choice to do the honors so i'm glad you liked it :D Aramis will be getting a slap today but not for stressing himself but i think it'll help with that anyways. Enjoy the new chapter

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm pretty sure i know the song you're thinking of :D Also I'm glad you think my story is worth losing a few more minutes of sleep over so you can review. Truth be told i should be in bed myself right now i have to get up early for work tomorrow but oh well i will publish this then read a bunch of other fanfics that have been updated then moan at myself at work tomorrow when i'm really tired lol :D Enjoy the new chapter

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I'm so glad you liked the ending, hoping you'll like today's as well. I debated continuing it for a bit but it seemed like a good place to stop. I feel like something ominous needs to happen whenever i give a few chapters of hopefulness... that probably doesnt bode well for our boys lol Lets see how mean im feeling tomorrow as to whether they continue as they have been or if something happens. Hope the rest of your shift goes well :D Enjoy the new chapter

Issai: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the house bit it was either have them burn it or have Milady do it and she's nowhere near there now and figured it would help give them all, especially D'Art some closure. Aramis's brain seemed to finally kick in a bit at least, still straining his other injures but at least he's taking care with one of them lol. Enjoy the new chapter.

 **I'm really hoping that this story can beat its prequeal with the amount of reviews it finishes with so please keep sending them in we need to beat 128 and we're almost there!**

 **Many thanks as always to everyone of you lovely people who takes the time to read/follow/favourite/review this story.**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: The Journey Home I  
**

Athos was riding ahead of the wagon, scouting for potential dangers whilst also calling out any parts of the path that would cause the wagon to jolt and so jostle its occupants when a poorly concealed snort from the wagon's driver caught his attention.

Slowing his horse to allow for the wagon to catch up Athos raised a questioning eyebrow at Porthos, intrigued as to what he found to be so amusing about the situation.

"Aint that the most precious thing you've seen" Porthos remarked jovially, eyes brimming with mirth and amusement

Following Porthos's gaze Athos saw the cause of his brother's amusement. Lying in the wagon were the snuggled forms of his two wounded brothers. So close they were that it was difficult to tell where one set of hair ended and the other began as the pair laid facing each other, foreheads practically touching, their faces relaxed and completely at peace for the first time in a long time.

"How long have they been like that?" Athos questioned, keeping his voice low so as to not wake the two men who were finally getting some proper rest

Porthos shrugged, "Kara warned me the pain draught was a strong one and the pup's been snoring for at least a couple of hours so probably not long after we set off"

"How are you doing?" Athos asked, suddenly realizing that in his desire to get their more seriously injured brothers home he had completely neglected to see to Porthos. The man might not have been vocalizing any complaints but he was still injured himself.

For a second Porthos looked surprised at the question as if he had forgotten about his own pain while focusing on getting their brothers home, but then, after an awkward attempt to literally shrug off Athos's concern, he managed to pull on one of his many stitched wounds and quickly grimaced.

Having seen the reaction, and mentally slapping himself for not thinking about Porthos soon, Athos made a decision, "There should be a village not too far once we get over that hill" he explained, pointing at the approaching hill, "We'll stop off in their inn and have an early night." Porthos went to protest, not wanting to be the one holding up their progress but Athos was quick to silence him by placing a firm but gentle hand on the brawlers shoulder, "None of us have slept much the last few days. It'll do each of us some good to get some rest in a proper bed and maybe we can get the boy to eat something other than broth"

"Need to get some more meat on the whelp's bones" Porthos agreed, slight concern colouring his voice as he turned his head to look at the young Gascon's sleeping form, "Practically skin 'nd bones he is" he scoffed lightly. It had been a running joke between their group about D'Artagnan's weight, or lack of it, but after his injury the boy, understandably, found his appetite lacking, plus the fact that he was near insensible with fever for most of the time meant that the boy had lost weight he could scarcely afford to lose.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE**

Anne was furious, not only had those three idiots failed to kill any of the four musketeers they had forced her to reveal her part in the plan much sooner then she had planned.

Oh she had relished at the sight of D'Artagnan so broken and in so much pain and the sight of her traitorous husband near tears as he begged for her help had damn near made her week but the fact that none of them, not even D'Artagnan who had been so close to death when she had last seen him, had actually died was really grating on her nerves. That added to the pesky shadow she had gained since leaving that house was making her very irritable.

Sighing Anne placed her goblet down on the side table as she looked out of the window in her room in the inn. She was very pleased to have come across this particular town when she did. It was small enough to allow gossip and rumors to spread and be heard like wildfire but big enough that no one looked twice at a newcomer arriving in town… _Well maybe one or two looked twice_ she grinned, thinking of the two young stable boys who had practically fought each other to be the one to handle her horse.

"Is there anything you're actually good at?" Anne remarked, not moving her gaze from the window as she absently watched a young couple, clearly very much in love, walk hand in hand through the market – feeling a bubble of rage grow within her as the sight brought back memories of happier time with her and Athos.

"How did you know I was there?" Jasper asked as he emerged from the darkened shadows.

"Please" Milady scoffed, "Unlike you I actually know how to go unseen if I wish. A talent I'm afraid you lack"

"Did you mean for all this to happen" Jasper growled, using every fiber of his being to stop himself from lunging at her, her patronizing tone about him and his friends grating on his last nerve.

"You'll have to be more specific" she shrugged. Her nonchalant attitude finally causing the man to lunge at her, only to suddenly find himself pinned to the floor with a needle thin, but razor sharp dagger point at his throat.

"My friends are gone because of you!" he roared, unable to struggle because of the knife at his throat but still determined not to give up his again and pain. "Luca's dead and Pierre's soon to be if the musketeers have their way"

"If your friends stopped that girl from escaping things would have progressed as planned and the musketeers would be dead or dying right now. This is your own doing not mine" She sneered with poorly concealed glee in her eyes as she watched the man slump, defeated.

"Though" she said lightly, watching the now rising man out of the corner of her eye, "Because of your ineptitude I did get Athos to practically beg at my feet so I suppose they were good for something after all" she said with a shrug.

Feeling anger rising within him again Jasper once again lunged at the indifferent woman. However unlike last time, this time instead of pinning him she simply threw her dagger, catching him in the throat, killing him instantly, before glaring at his corpse with distaste, finishing her wine and leaving the room.

* * *

 **ON THE ROAD TO TOULOUSE**

True to his word their group did in fact find a small village not long after they had crossed over the hill. The village's tavern was small but quaint and all too willing to help members of the King's Musketeers.

They were shown to a large room with two big beds, water was provided for them to wash and the maid left two bottles of their finest wine whilst promising to return shortly with some stew for the group as well as some broth in case D'Artagnan didn't feel he could stomach something more solid.

Once they were cleaned and had checked over their numerous wounds the group devoured the simple but hearty stew provided to them – each of the older men smiling when their Gascon made a valiant attempt to eat some of the stew. He had only managed about half a bowl before declaring he'd had enough. Porthos was about to insist on him trying a bit more until Aramis reassured the Gascon as well as the rest of them that his appetite would return as the pain he was in diminished, effectively silencing and protests as they all had times in the past where pain of injuries made the simple idea of food roll their stomachs so they simply relished the fact that the boy's natural tanned skin tone was returning and that he had managed something more filling then broth.

Once they had eaten their fill Athos was quick to order then all to bed and any protests the group may have had for that quickly disappeared when their heads met pillows.

* * *

"…'Mis?" D'Artagnan questioned groggily, having slept for most, if not all of the journey, to the inn the Gascon's body seemed adamant that he had now slept enough and so had woken a few hours after being ordered to bed.

Normally that wouldn't have concerned him, but when he woke to the sight of Aramis staring at his bandaged chest with such a pained expression he couldn't help but be concerned.

"Oh!" Aramis sniffed, only increasing the Gascon's worry as he did so, "Did I wake you?"

"No" he reassured, "Can't sleep anymore" silence reigned for a few moments until D'Artagnan noticed the Spaniard's gaze dip to his chest again. " 'Mis what's wrong?" he pressed, hating the look in his brother's eyes

"I'm… I'm really sorry D'Art" Aramis murmured brokenly, his undamaged hand reaching out to him before he seemed to think better of it and drop it back onto the bed.

"Aramis?" D'Artagnan asked, brows furrowing in confusing as he struggled to work out what his brother was sorry for

"If I'd noticed Luca getting up sooner or … or if I'd tried harder to reach you…" the Spaniard rambled

Understanding igniting with D'Artagnan the boy was quick to use his unbound arm to gently smack his rambling brother upside the head.

"This isn't your fault 'Mis" D'Artagnan insisted firmly, using his unbound arm to grip onto Aramis's undamaged hand as he looked solidly into the medic's eyes, willing him to see the truth in his words. "I blocked your view of Luca so you couldn't have seen him until it was too late" he stated, knowing from their talks months ago about nightmares that sometimes the only way Porthos and/or Athos could calm Aramis after a Savoy nightmare was to reassure him with hard facts that were indisputable so that was what he was trying now, hoping the method would work the same despite the fact it wasn't to handle a nightmare. "As for trying harder to reach me" he said, feeling hopeful as he watch his brother hang onto his every word, hope burning in his eyes, " 'Mis you were wounded and starved. The only hand I managed to get free before it happened was your broken one so even if you could have reached me, which again I don't blame you for not being able to do, you wouldn't have been able to help me anyway." He said quietly, knowing that although they were family this was a private conversation he and Aramis needed to have.

"I could have stopped you losing so much blood" Aramis protested, "Kept you safe until Athos came"

"With what 'Mis?" D'Artagnan retorted, his voice firm but compassionate, "There was no way for you to reach my blade let alone hold it with a broken hand, especially if that broken hand was busy trying to stop me from bleeding to death on the basement floor" His harsh words caused the medic to flinch slightly but D'Artagnan continued knowing he needed to hear them, "Besides" he said, his voice small and sad, "Pierre would still have come in before Athos could reach us so I'd still have been taken to the… to that… to there" he breathed, still not quite able to mention the room where he had lost his childhood innocence at the hand of a cruel sadistic man all those years ago. "In fact" he said, his voice full of forced cheer that the medic didn't miss, squeezing the boy's hand tight to offer him what comfort he could, "it's probably a good thing you couldn't reach me"

Aramis tilted his head confused, which was an odd sight given he was still laying on his side, head resting on the pillow. "What do you mean?" he asked, voice full of disbelief that his brother could believe it better that he couldn't receive aid.

"Because" D'Artagnan explained, his eyes softening and breaming with fondness and love, "Had he seen you trying to save my life, Pierre would have used that against both of us and I would prefer to bleed out on that floor then to be the cause of more pain for you" he said vehemently

"You almost died D'Art" Aramis whispered, only his voice wasn't as guilt ridden as it had been when they started

"And I would do it again to keep you safe"

If Aramis was surprised by the passion behind his brother's words he didn't show it, only to move forward slightly to press his forehead against the now smiling Gascon who in turn gave his hand a squeeze.

"I don't blame you Aramis" he whispered, locking eyes with the medic, "I never did, there's nothing for me to forgive or for you to be forgiven for so please… Forgive yourself"


	25. The Journey Home II

**Morning My Lovelies (I would say evening but its 4am here so technically morning)**

 **Sorry this wasnt up earlier i was so exhausted after running up and down stairs all day at work that i fell asleep as soon as i got in. But not wanting you all to be without a chapter i decided to write this when i woke up**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

L J Groundwater: Thanks for the review - I fear that you may not like the end of this chapter if you're looking for some healing to be happening, i woke up in a mean mindset so i'm afraid some stuff hasnt happened to slow down the healing process for our boys. Enjoy the new chapter

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I loved writing the D'Art/Aramis chat so i'm super glad you liked it :D Theres some drama in today's chapter but it'll lead to some more brotherly moments so that'll be good :) Enjoy the new chapter

CaroH: Thanks for the review - Aramis is doing much better now after that chat, he just needed to hear it from the boy himself that he didnt blame him. Enjoy the new chapter

Tidia: Thanks for the review - the chat was definitely needed and Aramis is doing much better because of it. I seem to have taken a fancy to snuggling musketeers it seems to happen a lot in this story (the image of it is too cute i cant help it lol)

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Snuggly musketeers seem to be a new obsession of mine with this story lol. Milady's not quite done yet but her part in the story is coming to a close. Enjoy the new chapter :)

 **Apologies again for the late upload and thanks as aways to you lovely people who read/follow/favourite/review this story**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: The Journey Home II  
**

"Half now, the rest when the job's complete" spoke a hooded figure, keeping their voice low so as to not be overheard whilst handing over a pouch of coins

A wicked grin appeared on the face of the man the hooded figured was meeting as he felt the weight of the coin purse in his hand, nodding his acceptance to their arrangement he slipped out of the crowded tavern into the dead of night.

* * *

The musketeer's left the tavern earlier in the morning, eager to make as much progress as they could before needing to stop to help relieve some of the travel induced injury pains.

Porthos was the first to realize that Aramis appeared lighter in spirit then he had been in the days following their rescue. To the large musketeer it appeared as though a heavy weight had been lifted off of his friend's shoulders. As he walked around to the front of the wagon he caught the eyes of D'Artagnan, who he noticed was watching Aramis attempt to persuade Athos that he was well enough to sit up front of the wagon with a soft smile. Porthos knew then that the boy and their medic must have spoken the night previously, the Gascon absolving their guilt-ridden brother of any and all blame the man had placed on himself for the boy's shooting and subsequent near-death experience. He smiled fondly at the young man, nodding his head in silent thanks to him for helping their brother return to himself, D'Artagnan looked momentarily surprised by the action but was quick to return both the smile and the nod before he turned his head back to where Aramis and Athos were still in debate, sending a mischievous smirk to Porthos he yelled with as much volume as his sore throat was able

"Aramis! If you don't move soon I'm stealing your wine!"

Athos and Porthos shared a smirk as Aramis attempted to rush to where their youngest lay in the wagon, waving the bottle of wine that the tavern owners wife had gifted to Aramis for free once he had given her what they referred to as 'the stare'

Shaking their heads at their brothers antics the two men got into position and pulled away from the inn, the sound of their brothers bickering over the wine following them as the pair settled down in the back of the wagon.

Thankfully for the two men the squabbling pair soon gave up their bickering and settled down, each of them drifting off when the pain of their injuries drained their energy, pulling them into sleep

That allowed Athos to keep a more constant, yet subtle, watch over his last remaining injured brother. He had seen how stiff his friend was when they finally reached the tavern yesterday and he was determined not to let it get so bad today.

* * *

It wasn't long before midday that the group reached Toulouse, having gotten most of the way there the day before. They stopped at the entrance of the town to wake their sleeping brothers, knowing D'Artagnan wouldn't want Dorian to worry anymore then he was going to by seeing him asleep in the wagon.

"You know this is a forge not an infirmary right?" jested a voice from the doorway of the building

"Hey 'Ri" smiled D'Artagnan, voice still slightly thick with sleep and pain.

Dorian returned the smile and stepped close to the wagon to ruffle the young man's hair in greeting, the rest of the group snickering as the boy protested the action.

"You're okay though right?" Dorian asked concerned, Treville had sent one of his men to his door a few days previously, informing him that his childhood friend, who he considered more a brother then anything else, had been injured badly and so would be late in returning for his visit.

Dorian of course had since spent the last few days in a mild panic for his young friend and so couldn't keep the worry out of his voice when he asked after his health.

D'Artagnan had known exactly how his old friend would react to the news of his injury and was grateful that Treville had thought to warn the man before they showed up on his doorstep. The last time they'd shown up unannounced with him injured the man had fretted over him with mother-hen tendencies that rivaled Aramis's. It had caused the young man no small amount of embarrassment that he had been subjected to that in front of the men he so greatly respected and so was immensely thankful he had been spared that this time thanks to Dorian having had time to process the fact that he had been injured.

"I'm fine 'Ri" he reassured, ignoring the amused snort his words garnered him from Aramis

"Why don't you get them settled inside" Dorian suggested, turning to Athos, "I'll finish putting all this away" he said gesturing to the array of tools lining one of the tables in his forge, "Join me for lunch before you continue your journey"

Athos was tempted to decline his generous offer, wanting nothing more to reach the safety of Paris – the group had yet to find trouble on the roads but with their luck it was only a matter of time and the fact that they hadn't found anything sooner was worrying him slightly as he knew that Treville had received reports of bandits roaming the area, the Captain had tried to insist on Athos taking at least another healthy musketeer with him but the man had steadily declined, knowing that if any of Pierre's men had escaped justice at the house that they could very well be planning either a rescue or an assassination attempt on the man before he reached Paris. However one look at the beaming grin on D'Artagnan's face had him accepting the offer. He knew the lad missed Dorian, even more so after the whole ordeal with Lucian and if their short stop would bring the boy some happiness then he was okay with the delay.

"It is serving you well I hope?" Dorian asked as the group sat down for lunch, gesturing to the pistol attached to the Spaniards belt

"It is a fine piece that has helped me get out of many situations since your gracious gifting of it to me" Aramis replied smiling brightly as his hand came to rest on the pistol. He had feared the gift lost forever after his capture by Pierre and his friends and was ecstatic when Porthos had returned it to him having found it in a room with the rest of his gear.

Dorian's smile at that information dropped when he noticed how little of his meal D'Artagnan had eaten. Athos noticed the blacksmiths concerned look and silently got up and grabbed one of the water skins filled with pain reliever, pouring some in a mug he passed it to his protégé, his eyes almost daring the stubborn boy to refuse to drink it. It was a testament to how much pain their young brother had been in that the boy took it without complaint and downed the mug's contents in a single gulp, grimacing slightly at the bitter taste.

The rest of their brief stay went by fairly quickly until they noticed that D'Artagnan was having trouble keeping his eyes open both because of his taxing injuries as well as the draught he drank slightly earlier.

Upon noticing this Dorian left to get what Athos had come for whilst the musketeer helped get his protégé back in the wagon only to then stand beside the man with an amused smile as he watched Porthos attempt to help Aramis only to have his hands swatted away and mock glares received at his persistence.

The group then said their goodbyes to the young blacksmith, the three senior musketeers choosing to ignore the slight misty-eyed look D'Artagnan developed as Dorian leaned down to whisper something to the boy's ears.

Nodding his thanks once again to Dorian, Athos led his brothers out of the city and back on the road to Paris.

* * *

"Athos" Called Porthos quietly so as to not alert their brothers

Athos turned as he heard his name called and slowed his horse to allow the wagon to catch up.

"Somethin' don't feel right" Porthos murmured, glancing around subtly as if expecting attack at any minute.

Athos nodded, having noticed something was off for the last hour of their journey, "I'll keep watch, wake them up" he ordered before riding a few feet from the wagon, not liking that they were surrounded by forests on both sides of the path meaning that anyone could be hiding there and they would likely not notice their exact location until they attacked.

"…W'at?" slurred Aramis as Porthos shaking his shoulders gently waked him, "Trouble?" he questioned, instantly seeing the concerned look in his brother's eyes. Upon receiving a nod in reply the medic set to work quickly checking his weapons were primed and within easy reach before shifting himself into a sitting position, gritting his teeth as the movement jarred his broken ribs.

Porthos then repeated the action with D'Artagnan, instantly regretting it when the boy whimpered quietly in pain as his shoulder flared with pain from his damaged muscle.

As D'Artagnan had been lying on his good arm so as to relieve pressure on his damaged on he was in no way able to help should a fight ensue so, despite whispered protests from both Porthos and Aramis, the latter of which tried to force him back but was unable to given his good hand could only reach the boy's injured side, he shifted into a sitting position, chest heaving with exertion and a slight gleam of sweat on his forehead at the movement caused him no small amount of pain and took a large amount of effort.

"Stubborn Gascon" Aramis muttered with a slight fondness in his voice as he passed the boy his blade and already primed pistol, the look in his eye ordering the boy to leave the fight to the others unless absolutely necessary.

While this had been going on both Athos and the wagon had been moving forward as normal so as to not alert their trackers that they were on to them.

Even as alert as they were the small group of mostly injured musketeers were still taken by surprise by the amount of men in the ambush party and it quickly became apparent that Aramis's order of staying out of the fight would have to be ignored as the musketeer's were outnumbered three to one.

Normally this wouldn't have been an issue but given the fact that D'Artagnan's and Aramis's injuries would limit their fighting ability immensely and Porthos's injuries would have him tiring sooner and moving slower, Athos felt the pressure on his shoulders to protect his brothers.

Aramis had wasted no time in attacking the second he spotted their attackers. As soon as one of the men came in range the sharpshooters musket was up and firing – felling the man before he could get remotely close to the wagon.

Athos moved the same time as Aramis fired, charging his horse into the throng of approaching men, hoping to hamper as many as he could, keeping their attention focused on him and away from his wounded brothers.

Porthos was reluctant to leave the wagon, choosing to stand guard over his brothers although he sound found himself being attacked by two men.

D'Artagnan was having a difficult time focusing on the fight – waking up to Porthos shaking him, no matter how gently, plus forcing his aching body into a sitting position had ignited an inferno of pain within his body and he was struggling to push it to the side and focus on his brothers and the fight.

He managed to regain control over himself just in time to fire his pistol at one of the men who decided to try and get Athos from behind while the musketeer's focus was on the two men in front of him.

Athos had just about had enough with the men he was fighting; they lacked his skill with a blade but were wirily and were able to dodge most of his attacks with surprising, if not annoying, ease. The pair of attackers had also decided to attack at the same time meaning Athos had to work twice as hard to both dodge and attack.

Luckily the men were so focused on their attack on the musketeer they paid little attention to their surrounds and lacked the synchronicity that comes from training together and so they ended up hinder each others attacks on a few occasions which helped Athos gain the upper hand once again and he had just finished defeating the two of them when a shot pierced the air followed quickly by a thump behind him.

Turning sharply Athos saw the deceased body of the man who had been sneaking up on him, following the shot's trajectory Athos was surprised to see the smoking gun held in the hands of a slightly green and increasingly pained looking D'Artagnan. Nodding his thanks to his protégé and pushing all worries he held for the young man out of his mind Athos moved to intercept the group of men approaching the wagon.

Porthos noticed Athos's movement out of the corner of his eye and upon realizing that their attackers had realized the wagon held injured men and so had driven their focus to that he growled menacingly at the two men he had been fighting, willing his body to remain strong as he fought to protect his brothers.

He was surprised however; when he noticed that his attackers seemed to be favouring the areas where he was injured worse to focus their attacks as if they knew his defense would be weaker in those areas. Storing that information away for a more opportune moment he focused his attention on the fight and on ignoring the men's attempts to get him to move away from the wagon.

Again his attackers lacked the training and skill with a blade that one would get from military service so even despite his injuries Porthos was able to eventually take them down. Unfortunately not before they landed some shots of their own, the wounds weren't deep but the stinging pain hindered his movement speed as he tried to get to where Athos stood, determinedly guarding the wagon.

Aramis had been aiding his brothers as best he could, shooting anybody he could who came within the range of his firearms but despite his extensive practice of reloading using only one hand, something that earned him some teasing from Porthos when he had decided to learn it – the larger man calling him an obsessive perfectionist, the task of reloading was a slow one when only using his good hand.

This allowed the occasional man through to reach the wagon and as the marksman's focus was on reloading D'Artagnan had stubbornly made it his mission to protect the sharpshooter as he worked, carrying his sword in his unbound hand, swinging it without his usual strength or finesse in a desperate and valiant attempt to buy the medic time.

Aramis worked as fast as he could but even out of the corner of his eye he could see their young Gascon was fading fast and would not be able to continue much longer before the pain became too much and his body betrayed him, he had also seen the occasional attacker aim attacks to the boy's bound arm, causing him to have to shift suddenly to protect it from further harm – unfortunately this only jarred his injuries further, speeding up the fading process.

He didn't think he'd even been as relieved to see Athos as he was when the man appeared, grabbing the man fighting D'Artagnan, pulling him away before ending his life. A single glance at the man told him that Athos had seen the condition of their youngest as well if the fire burning in the swordsman's eyes was anything to go by.

By the point Porthos joined them there were only three men remaining and having run out of ammunition Aramis had directed his attention to watching D'Artagnan as the boy had paled significantly in the past few minutes and the lines of pain were growing deeper on his face. The medic in him wished for nothing more than to tend to the boy but the solider recognized that even with the few remaining numbers of opponents, there was still a threat and as long as the boy was still able to defend himself, no matter how weakly. So he resigned himself to push aside the need to get him to rest until it was safer to do so.

Porthos and Athos had shared a look of agreement that they needed to end the fight quickly and so the pair disregarded the finesse they usually fought with to focus instead on brute strength to overpower and eventually end the last of their attackers.

No sooner had the last of their ambushers fell that the pair heard a sharp curse in Spanish followed by the call of their little brother's name.


	26. The Journey Home III

**Evening my lovelies**

 **It doesnt seem to be showing all of the reviews on here but we have reached 129! that means we beat this story's predecessor whoop whoop!**

 **Notes On Review:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - We'll be finding out what happened to D'Art early in today's chapter so i wont be keeping you waiting long. Enjoy the new chapter

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I dont seem to be able to give them a nice easy journey lol enjoy the new chapter

Snow-Glory: Thanks for the review - Our boys are practically magnets for trouble lol. Aramis is doing better but i have a feeling he's using his injuries to help him garner sympathy with the ladies lol Enjoy the new chapter

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - We'll be finding out about D'Art so hopefully i havent left you waiting too long :) I wasnt gonna whump him but i couldnt resist lol :) Enjoy the new chapter

CaroH: Thanks for the review - I'm pretty sure im incapable of giving them a nice easy journey lol... though after all this i might make the rest of their trip to Paris to be uneventful... maybe. Enjoy the new chapter

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - One brother absolved of guilt, now if they could only convince Athos. I really want to write a scene for them talking to Porthos about everything thats happened as i feel as though he's been their rock through all of this and he needs some comfort as well but i dont know how to start it. If you have any ideas please let me know :) I was going to try it today but it somehow became another confrontation with Athos about his guilt. The only one to get out of the fight injury free was Aramis as D'Art was defending him while he reloaded, plus with his injuries i figured i'd let him off :) We'll find out what happened to them all today so you wont be waiting long. Enjoy the new chapter

 **Annoyingly i had just finished typing the response to reviews earlier and then accidentally hit a button that took me away from the edit screen so i ended up losing it all forcing me to re-writing them all :(**

 **Many thanks as always to you lovely lovely people who still read/follow/favourite/review this story - this is now my longest work :D**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: The Journey Home III  
**

"Aramis?" Athos called, keeping his back to the medic while his eyes scanned the woods for any lingering threats to him and his brothers, trusting Aramis and Porthos, who had darted to their brother's side as quickly as his injuries would allow as soon as the battle was over, to take care of their youngest.

"Fainted" Aramis informed curtly, worry for their youngest and his own pain sharpening his tone, "Most likely from the pain of his injuries and the effort from trying to move… Porthos help me sit him up so I can get a better look at him" Aramis ordered as he used his good arm to try and help the boy sit up as he had fell forwards when he collapsed. "What about both of you?" he asked, not tearing his gaze away from their unconscious brother.

"Nothing more than some bruises" Athos said, still not looking at the scene behind him

"M'fine" Porthos mumbled, focused on his task on lifting the boy up without doing any further harm to him.

* * *

"…'Mis" Porthos said hesitantly, raising his hand to the medic to show the blood now coating its surface

"Mierda!" The medic cursed as he forced his tired injured body to move so he could see the injury better.

"What's wrong?" Athos asked, having come to stand by his protégé's side after determining that they were safe for now. A low growl escaped his throat and his grip on the pommel of his sword tightened as he saw the blood now coating the boy's side.

"One of them must have got a hit in" Porthos stated, watching on worriedly both for his little brother but also for Aramis as the larger man had not missed he winces and hisses of pain that the Spaniard was unable to contain.

"He was probably in so much pain from his existing injuries that he didn't even notice" Aramis sighed sadly, pouring some of the water from one of their water-skins to clear the wound of blood and allow him a better view of the wound.

"It's not long but it's deep" Aramis informed, "We need to get somewhere I can properly treat this it'll need a proper clean… Plus I'll need to look at your injuries as well" he stated, nodding at the two men with such a stern glare that they at least had the sense to look sheepish for not mentioning their bleeding wounds before.

"Do what you can for him here I'll ride ahead for a bit to see if there's somewhere we can stop" Athos stated before moving to his horse

"You can't go alone!" Porthos roared, hating the idea of splitting up when they had just been attacked.

"I'll be back within the hour, Aramis needs to work on D'Artagnan so someone needs to watch out for them" Athos rationalized before pressing his heels into the horse's side, setting off in search of a safe haven for their brothers.

* * *

Turning his gaze back to their medic and Gascon, Porthos saw that Aramis had the situation under control and so turned his attention to their attackers

"What are you doing?" Aramis asked having noticed the larger man going from one man to the next out of the corner of his eye

"Don't think these were ordinary bandits 'Mis" Porthos said absently as he continued searching the pockets of the dead men

"What do you mean?"

"They seemed to know where we're injured worst" Porthos stated, gesturing to the wounds he received during the fight that were all located around the area's damaged the most by Pierre and his men, "I think we were targeted"

For several minutes the only sounds were the harsh breathing of D'Artagnan and the rustling of clothes as Porthos continued his search.

"Aramis!" Called Porthos as he moved back to the medic's side, a piece of paper in his hand. Once he reached the Spaniard he handed over the document, watching as a dark look mirroring his own passed over his friend's face.

The piece of paper confirmed Porthos's suspicions as it listed their general descriptions as well as a list of the injuries they were currently sporting – a list that could only have been compiled by someone who had been at the house to see the extent of the damage first hand.

"Athos aint gonna like this" Porthos muttered sadly

"Maybe it wasn't her" Aramis suggested weakly, even though in his heart he knew it could only have been Milady, "Jasper escaped as well"

Porthos snorted, "The sniveling coward followed Milady and no way she lets someone who failed her so badly live"

"You've noticed it too?" Porthos asked quietly, watching as their youngster twitched in pain

"That Athos is carrying all the responsibility and guilt for our injuries on his already burdened shoulders?" Aramis replied sarcastically, placing a gentle hand on the boy's forehead, "It's rather obvious I'd bet even in his most delusional D'Artagnan probably noticed it"

"Probably" Porthos agreed, smiling softly at the sleeping Gascon before his voice turned equal parts teasing and serious, "He noticed you carrying un-needed guilt after all"

This time it was Aramis's turn to smile softly as he ran his hand through D'Artagnan's hair, "That he did, he's quite observant our little Gascon"

"Though you don't seem to be carryin' it no more" Porthos inquired, wanting to hear from his friend that he no longer blamed himself

"We…" Aramis said softly, his eyes full of the fondness he held for the young man, "We had a long chat the other night"

"The whelp set ya straight then?"

"That he did" Aramis laughed, nodding his head.

"Good" Porthos nodded, a teasing light entering his eyes as he added, "we only have room for one brooder and Athos's permanently claimed that spot"

Aramis snorted, smiling at his friend, "That he has" The smile faded as he added seriously, "Though we will need to address his latest reason to brood soon"

"Aye" Porthos agreed, "Though best wait till the whelp's on the mend. 'Thos can't deny the boy anything" he stated with a beaming grin, "Plus if talkin' fails the whelp can always use that puppy-dog look on him"

Aramis laughed brightly, nodding his acceptance to this plan.

* * *

"Do I even want to know?" said a stoic voice from behind them

Aramis was about to retort with something witty and sarcastic but was cut off by a small whimper from D'Artagnan and instead responded with complete seriousness, "Did you find somewhere I can work on him?"

"There's an abandoned barn not too far from here, it's not much but it'll do for the night and keep the rain out" he said, glancing at the gathering rain clouds.

"Then lets go" Aramis nodded, shooing Porthos away with his good hand as he turned his attention back to their youngest.

No sooner had they gotten settled in the barn had the heavens opened outside.

Whilst Aramis sorted through his supplies, gathering what he needed Porthos set to work lighting a fire and cooking a meal for the group from the supplies Dorian had gifted to them upon their visit, whilst Athos remained by his protégé's side. The journey had jostled the boy's aching body and his whole being was now tight with pain.

"I'm ready" Aramis said, coming to sit beside Athos.

Removing the wrapping he had placed around the wound Aramis set to work cleaning the wound from the small pieces of fabric that had entered it – not for the first time thankful that the hand Pierre had chosen to break wasn't his dominant one.

Aramis's ministrations thankfully weren't enough to bring the boy around to full consciousness, though he did shift and whimper slightly only to then be calmed slightly by Athos's calming words as well as his firm grip on his uninjured shoulder.

"Doesn't seem to have damaged anything internally" Aramis said, his voice full of relief, "I'll stitch and bandage it and he should be okay"

"Should?" Athos asked, his voice underlined with worry

Aramis sighed, running his good hand through his hair, "He's still recovering from the large amount of blood he lost from his shooting, add that to the trauma his body has undergone in the last week and I worry about the heightened risk of complications like infections… his body is still quite weak"

"Whelp will be fine" Porthos reassured from his spot by the fire, "You worry too much 'Mis"

"I wouldn't have to if the lot of you didn't keep getting injured on me" Aramis pouted, eyes full of mirth.

"Coming from you?" Athos questioned teasingly, raising an eyebrow over the injured medic

"Present circumstances not included" The medic shrugged before the group descended into light laughter, only to stop when their Gascon showed signs of waking.

"You with us lad?" Athos asked, gently tapping the boy's face

"…'Thos?" came the mumbled reply, followed quickly by D'Artagnan's face scrunching up in pain

"Drink" Aramis ordered, gesturing for Athos to lift the boy's head up slightly so he wouldn't choke on the pain draught

As the pain reliever began to kick in D'Artagnan once again fell asleep and after reassuring the others that the boy would be okay Aramis covered the sleeping Gascon in a blanket before turning to the other two musketeers

"Right Athos you're next my friend" he stated cheerfully

"I'm fine" Athos stated, shrugging of his friend

"Of course you are" Aramis said sarcastically, "That's why you're bleeding through you're shirt now take it off and let me see the damage"

"It's nothing" Athos grumbled while complying with the sharpshooter's request, glaring at the man when he noticed the pleased look in his eyes.

Ignoring the heated, unimpressed glare being sent his way Aramis focused on assessing the cuts adorning his brother's chest and arms – apparently their opponents had gotten in more hits then he thought.

"Most aren't deep enough to require stitches, I'll just clean and wrap them" he informed the man, ignoring the smug smirk from Athos at being correct, at least in his eyes that they were nothing, "but this one" the medic continued, pointing to a long gash running most of the length of his shoulder to elbow, "will need stitches"

Athos continued to grumble slightly under his breath that he was fine but allowed his friend to work, slightly impressed with how much his brother was able to do with only one working hand and his own injuries. The only time he needed assistance was with tying off the bandages, although Athos was grateful that Kara had thought ahead and made several tinned poultices for them so Aramis wouldn't try to do that himself as well.

"You, my friend are done" Aramis declared after a short time, grinning at his friend before rising shakily to his legs to move to Porthos's side.

Athos watched warily as Aramis walked shakily over to the fire and Porthos, he knew the man's legs were giving him trouble – even more so now he had been kneeling for some time tending to both himself and D'Artagnan.

Much like Athos, Porthos was stubborn when it came to having his injuries tended to but also gave in fairly quickly, realizing that the sooner Aramis finished with them the sooner the man himself would rest.

Porthos had received more cuts then Athos given that his original injuries slowed down his ability to dodge in time but thankfully despite their number none of them were deep enough to require stitching so the large musketeer just had to endure the burn of alcohol being poured on them to clean them.

Once all of the injuries had been tended to both Porthos and Athos could see that Aramis was flagging slightly and after forcing the man to eat some food they practically manhandled the medic into bed, forcing him to get some much needed rest.

* * *

"Athos" Porthos said quietly once he was sure both D'Artagnan and Aramis were asleep. Waiting until Athos turned his head in his direction Porthos passed his brother the document he had found on one of the dead bandits

"So she continues her vendetta against me still" Athos sighed sadly, "I thought she would stay silent for some time given her recent failure but it seems not to be"

"You're not gonna make me punch you are ya?" Porthos asked, only half in jest. Athos simply raised a questioning eyebrow at his brother's words, causing the larger man to sigh in frustration that the man still refused to see the truth. He knew he and Aramis had decided to wait to confront Athos about his guilt but the sight of his brother so despondent told him he needed to say something in a desperate hope that the man would listen to him

"How many times do we got to tell you that none of this; my flogging, D'Artagnan's shot and stab wounds and Aramis's beating is your fault"

"We've talked about this Porthos" Said Athos stoically

"I know!" Porthos growled, "But it seems you don't want to hear the truth"

"The truth is that my actions hardened her heart and caused her to seek out any way to punish me and in doing so it has drawn the three of you in as well." Athos interrupted, "She knows my life holds little value to me but that to harm any of the three of you…"

Porthos's eyes hardened slightly at his brother's words and fast then Athos would have expected given his condition, Porthos slapped him, "It might not mean much to you but it means a damn lot to us" he growled, having to force himself not to shout so as to not wake their sleeping brothers, "You beating yourself up over all this is EXACTLY what she wants!" he snapped, "Beat her by not giving in to the guilt you're laying, **not** us, on your shoulders!"

"…It's late we should be getting some rest we have an early start tomorrow" Athos said, purposely and obviously putting an end to their discussion before rising from his spot by the fire and moving over to his bedroll, laying with his back facing his brothers.


	27. The Journey Home IV

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **Still not in Paris today but we will be getting there tomorrow so we'll find out about my plans for Pierre. If you have anything in particular you want to see happen to him let me know and I'll see if I can work it in. Also do we want Milady to survive this story?**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

CaroH: Thanks for the review - That's true but it isnt gonna stop out boys trying to alleviate at least some of the guilt. Enjoy the new chapter

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Yeah poor D'Art's not having a good time with all this. Aramis is pushing himself to the limit but that should cool off a bit when they get back to Paris. Our boy's will be hosting a mini intervention for Athos in either tomorrows or the day afters chapter. Enjoy the new chapter

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I know I should lay off of D'Art but i just cant help it :D I plan to set all 3 of them (and maybe Treville) on Athos in a later chapter to try and get it through his thick skull that he shouldnt feel guilty. Enjoy the new chapter

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the slap, I was debating having him punch him but thought I'd be a bit kinder as i imagine Porthos hits pretty hard lol :) Aramis will be feeling the consequences of pushing himself when they get to Paris and he can finally calm down and relax so that should be fun :) Oh i fully intend to use the puppy-dog look :D it's too adorable to resist. Enjoy the new chapter :)

 **Many thanks as always to you lovely people who continue to read/follow/favourite/review this story**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Journey Home IV  
**

Aramis was the first to wake in the morning, having been the first to go to sleep besides D'Artagnan who had fallen asleep due to the pain of his injuries. Deciding to let the injured boy sleep a little bit longer before he woke him up to check his injuries Aramis set to work tending to his own injuries.

His reset-dislocated shoulder no longer pained him and all the swelling around it had gone. The numerous small cuts on his torso were also healing well, the ones that hadn't required stitches were almost completely healed and those that had been stitched were clear of infection simply needed a few more days before the stitches could be removed. There wasn't much he could really do about his broken ribs save for re-binding them and that was pretty much impossible to do with only one hand so he decided to leave them until either Porthos or Athos were awake.

His hand was worrying him slightly, though he rationalized that it was more because he knew what the consequences and the constant pain he would be in be should it not heal properly. The nail beds were Pierre had torn his fingernails from were still incredibly sensitive and sore and the medic knew it would be some time before his nails would regrow enough to stop that and in the meantime he would have to keep his hand covered to prevent infection and would likely be kept on very light duty. Thankfully his broken fingers seemed to be mending well, although that might have been down to his obsessiveness with checking the splints keeping them straight as well as his brother's watchfulness as they often pointed out when he almost used his hand for something subconsciously i.e. holding cutlery – Of course this meant that most of the food he had been eating was something that could be done with one hand like soup or stew as his pride prevented him from having anything that would require asking his brothers to cut up his food for him.

His legs were another injury that was concerning him more then he let on to his brothers and his niece. He knew that he should be taking it easy, resting them while they heal but circumstances had not allowed for him to do that. It was not that he didn't trust his brothers and his niece to take care of each other and the injured but he didn't have it in him to just lay there and do nothing when he had the knowledge and ability to do something – it was one of the reasons he had joined the regiment in the first place and why he had insisted that Kara learn some medical knowledge.

He had been pushing his injured limbs to the limit recently and he felt the consequences of that last night when he had almost collapsed after trying to stand having finished tending to Athos and D'Artagnan. It had taken every bit of strength he had in him not to give in to the shakes that shook his legs but he knew that if he did that then Athos would not only add that to his guilt but also delay their departure further to give them more time to rest. That was something Aramis couldn't allow, especially not after learning that Milady had hired men to take them out. The longer they were out in the open the more chances she had to succeed and after the previous encounter he doubted D'Artagnan would be any good in another fight.

The sharpshooter winced as he unwrapped the bandages covering his legs, quickly checking that his brothers remained asleep, as he didn't want to be the one to cause them to wake before they had to. The skin around the gashes was red and inflamed but thankfully and, if he was being honest, surprisingly free of infection. The latest set of stitches had thankfully remained in tact after their encounter with the bandits, something he was pleased to see, as he didn't want to endure another lecture from his niece if he arrived back home having ripped his stitches again. Deciding that he wouldn't be able to re-wrap his legs without help Aramis decided to simply cover the gashes with a healthy amount of one of the poultices Kara had made – this one to encourage healing and help numb some of the pain.

* * *

Having finished tending to his own wounds as best as he was able he raised shakily to his feet, gritting his teeth as a wave of pain passed through him. Deciding that trying to check on either Porthos's or Athos's latest injuries whilst they were asleep was almost as dangerous to his life as sleeping with the Queen he moved to check on D'Artagnan.

On his way to the boy he stopped and frowned at the sight of his brother's asleep, both laying as far away from each other as they could and facing opposite directions. This was quite unusual for them as after an attack they tended to seek out comfort from their brothers and often ended up laying closer together as a way to reassure themselves should they wake during the night that they all survived and were fine. To see the two of them like they were worried him and he wondered what could have happened while he was sleeping for this to have happened.

His silent question was answered when he noticed a slight bruising on Athos's cheek that most definitely wasn't there before they'd forced him to sleep. "Porthos" the sharpshooter sighed sadly, running his good hand through his hair. Clearly his friend had decided to confront their fearless leader about the guilt he was carrying without the back up of him and D'Artagnan and Athos had not taken the conversation well if it caused the larger man to slap him.

He debated going over and waking up Porthos, just so he could berate him for his actions before anyone else woke up but it was at that point that D'Artagnan began to show signs of waking. Huffing at his brother's excellent timing Aramis moved stiffly to the youngster's side.

"D'Art? You back with me?" he called gently, not wanting to startle the boy if he suddenly started checking his injuries

"…'Mis?"

"How're you doing this morning," Aramis asked, his hand deftly lifting up the bandage cover the boy's latest wound

D'Artagnan's brows furrowed, as he seemed to be contemplating his brother's question, "…H'rt" he admitted, feeling rather sorry for himself.

"Yes, well getting stabbed will do that to a person" Aramis commented teasingly as he checked out the wound, the stitches weren't his best work but given he was working with one hand he figured they were quite well done.

D'Artagnan nodded slowly before remembering why he had gotten stabbed, "…Others?"

"Worried about you" Aramis supplied softly, almost laughing at the attempt at a glare D'Artagnan aimed at him for not actually answering his question, "I'm fine, Porthos has quite a few sword nicks in him but nothing that needed stitching and Athos's worst was a cut to his arm that has been stitched and wrapped by yours truly, it'll hinder his sword work slightly for a week or so but will heal fine" he reassured, smiling as he saw the boy relax at the news. "Now," he stated gaining the boy's attention once again, "Porthos left some broth from yesterday's dinner for you, if I warm it up for you do you think you could try to eat it?"

D'Artagnan turned slightly green at the thought of food but knew his body needed all the nourishment it could get if he was to heal properly, especially after all the blood he had lost the last few days so he nodded reluctantly.

Aramis smiled sympathetically at his little brother knowing that the pain was most likely making him feel quite nauseous, but the fact he was willing to try to eat was a good sign – maybe all their lecturing when the boy was injured was finally sinking in. Rising once again on his shaky legs Aramis made his way to the still burning fire, Porthos having the forethought to have used enough wood to keep it burning throughout the night, and placed the pan containing the broth back over the flames.

Shortly after helping D'Artagnan eat a decent amount of the broth Aramis had woken both Porthos and Athos, knowing they would need to be on their way soon. He had been keeping a close watch on the pair, waiting for one of them to mention their incident the night before however both men seemed intent on carrying on as normal, although Porthos did send Aramis a sheepish smile when the medic subtly gestured to Athos's bruise.

* * *

After a quick breakfast and Athos receiving multiple reassurances from Aramis that D'Artagnan was safe to continue their journey the group set off once again.

They were forced to stop shortly before lunch due to D'Artagnan suffering from a violent nightmare that had him ripping the stitches in his stab wound. Luckily the group had been coming up to a small town and were able to get a room in the inn to allow Aramis space to work and give the Gascon a few hours rest in a bed rather than a moving wagon that jostled his injuries whenever it hit an uneven bit of road or hit a pothole.

If they were all able to ride they would be only a few hours hard ride from Paris but with the wagon and the need to be alert for any more attacks from Milady's hired men Athos figured they had another full day's journeying before they would reach the city.

The three senior musketeers were loathed to wake the Gascon when it came time to leave the inn but there was no way for them to get him to the wagon without causing him a great deal of pain and as such they decided to wake him so that he didn't try to fight them off if he woke to being in pain while in their arms.

Unfortunately they were unable to find somewhere indoors to spend the night when evening came so they were forced to camp outside. Something Aramis was quite worried about as nights were turning colder now and the last thing they needed was for one of them, especially D'Artagnan or himself in their weakened condition to get a cold.

Athos shared the medic's worry and sort out as much firewood as he could to ensure they would have continual warmth throughout the night and he ordered the pair of them to spend the night in the wagon so that they were at least not laying on the cold ground and would have the body heat of the other to help keep them warm.

The pair of them had, of course, protested, claiming that both Porthos and Athos were injured as well and that they would be fine.

"D'Artagnan" Athos sighed, feeling like a parent with a moody toddler, "you can't move and none of us are going to lift you down from there so just accept it" smirking at the glare the boy sent his way, although it ended up not having the effect the Gascon wanted as Athos figured he looked less intimating and more like a sulking child.

"Well I can move so…" Aramis commented, about to move to get out of the wagon

"Oh no you don't" Porthos smirked, pushing the medic back down gently, "You need to be resting those legs 'Mis… 'sides you'll both sleep better with someone there… keep the nightmares away" he said gently, no pity only concern in his voice.

Aramis huffed but conceded the larger man's point, spending the night outside while it was cold out and he was injured was likely to bring up memories of Savoy – having someone warm next to him would help keep the memories from overcoming him. Plus he knew from earlier that day that D'Artagnan's nightmares had returned and if sleeping by his side would help his little brother get some rest then he would do it.


	28. Reaching Home

**Greetings My Lovelies**

 **I'm apologizing now if this chapter is full of spelling mistakes or if it doesn't make much sense, I'm running on very little energy at the moment so there's probably a whole load of errors in here**

 **Notes On Reviews**

CaroH: Thanks for the review - We'll be dealing with Aramis in tomorrow's chapter and he'll be feeling the results of pushing himself so hard. I dont really know how i'd kill Milady if i went about it so on that premise i think she'll probably survive. Enjoy the new chapter

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Aramis in need of some TLC for himself at the moment as he and D'Art are the worst injured. Enjoy the new chapter

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - 2 reviews to respond to :) There seems to be a lot of punching going around at the moment as there's two punches in today's chapter. I'm not sure that they can convince Athos that it isnt all his fault but they're gonna give it a damn good try lol :) Kara went back with Treville as Aramis figured it'd be safer for her so she's waiting in Paris for them at the moment. Enjoy the new chapter

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - If it makes you feel any better they did have bedrolls and blankets so they werent straight on the floor. I was tempted to have them all in the wagon but it'd be quite the squeeze and I doubt Aramis's nor D'Art's injuries would like that very much :) I dont think the boys understand why we put them through so much but it leads to cute moments in the end so it makes it all worth it :) Enjoy the new chapter

 **As always many thanks to you lovely people who continue to read/follow/favourite/review this story**

 **Enjoy - apologies again if this is a bit of a crap chapter**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: Reaching Home  
**

Athos had never been so happy to see the sights of Paris, as he had been when the group finally entered the city after days of travel.

The remainder of their journey seemed to be full of one incident after another and whilst he was extremely glad not to have seen any more of his murderess wife's attempts on their lives, he was beginning to think that they were cursed given everything that had happened to them in such a short time frame.

True to their expectations, Aramis had suffered from Savoy nightmares during the nights they were forced to camp outside – one of them had gotten bad enough that the panicked marksman had ended up punching D'Artagnan in the face while he slept before Athos or Porthos could get to them to wake him up.

The medic had been full of remorse and wouldn't stop apologizing to the Gascon, no matter how many times D'Artagnan brushed it off and told him it was fine and that he forgave him. It eventually got to the point where D'Artagnan finally snapped and punched Aramis in the face with his good arm, snapping at the man that now they were even so he could shut up with the apologies. Thankfully instead of being offended or angry at the boy's actions Aramis merely nodded and accepted his brother words – seemingly understanding that the pain radiating through the youngster's body was making him just a tiny bit irritable.

Then to make matters worse it had started to rain, not enough to warrant stopping but enough to have Athos glaring at the sky as if the rain was a personal offence. He knew that given how their luck seemed to be going that one if not all them would be getting a cold because of it.

Then in the last few hours of their journey Porthos and Aramis started to bicker when the larger man attempted to tell the still irritable Gascon tales of their Spaniard's most embarrassing attempts at or consequences from wooing the fairer sex. This had led to the medic trying to get revenge by telling embarrassing stories of Porthos. The bickering and talking over each other was enough to give Athos a migraine.

* * *

"Athos!" Called a familiar voice – lifting his head that had been resting on his chest as he cursed having such children as brothers under his breath, the two of them were still at their petty argument which had quickly turned to a competition of sorts to see who could out do the other the best, Athos saw the face of his long time Captain and friend, though he couldn't help but glare at the man as he saw him trying to hide a smirk at their drowned appearance and the bickering happening from the wagon.

"How are you doing?" Treville asked, casting a critical eye over his men as best as he was able at his position.

"It's good to be back" Athos stressed, feeling himself finally relax for the first time in at least a week as he dismounted his horse.

Treville smirk grew then knowing that while Athos was a patient man when it came to his brothers the combined efforts of Aramis and Porthos was enough to push his patience to the max.

"What happened?" He asked shocked as he saw the bloodstain and tear on his lieutenant's shirtsleeve

"Milady was not ready to accept that he plans at the house had failed" Athos informed, keeping his voice and face expressionless – something that concerned Treville greatly and did not go unnoticed by his, now silent, brothers. "She sent men after us on the road, they caught up after we departed Toulouse. Fortunately she did not choose based on skill and so we were able to defeat them without much trouble" Athos informed

"'Cept the whelp got himself stabbed" Porthos interjected

"And then proceeded to ruin my fine needlework after not even a day" Aramis added cheerfully

"…Not my fault" D'Artagnan mumbled tiredly, raising his unbound arm to try and rub the tiredness out of his eyes. He doubted his brothers had not noticed his reluctance to sleep again and he knew he needed to get some to help his body heal but every time he closed his eyes he was back in that room, only this time his brothers weren't with him… Not even Pierre or Milady was there, he was tied up, forced to stare up at Lucian practically drooling face. Every part of him knew that his nightmares were foolish given that Lucian had been dead for months and the room didn't even exist anymore but… but he just couldn't get that image out of his head. He knew he was going to need to talk to one if not all of them soon as he doubted they would leave it as long as they had before but he was determined to try to beat it on his own first before turning to them for help.

Aramis simply smiled at his little brother, using the fact that the young man couldn't move to stop him, the medic was quick to ruffle the Gascon's hair with his good hand, both him and Porthos bursting out laughing at D'Artagnan's attempts to stop him.

A loud cough brought the threesome back to the fact that they were in the presence of their commanding officer – something that had the three of them grinning sheepishly at Treville. "D'Artagnan?" he asked sternly, though he was unable to fully hide his smirk

"M'fine sir"

"He will be" Aramis amended, ignoring the glare being sent his way from the boy next to him, "He just needs time" and then with a pointed look at the Gascon he added gently, "and rest"

D'Artagnan huffed at the medic's mothering but nevertheless nodded to the man in promise that he would confined in them when he need to but before it got too bad.

"And the rest of you?"

"Healing as well as can be given the circumstances" Athos offered, referencing the recent bad weather and attack by his wife.

Treville waited a moment to see if Aramis would contradict his lieutenant. He may listen to Athos's judgment in a lot of things but when it came to the man's own health Treville would rely on Aramis. Seeing not objection was forthcoming Treville ordered them to get settled in their rooms and to get some rest, informing the group that he would inform the King of their return as the monarch, or at the very least the Queen, had been concerned when they learned what really happened.

The group looked a bit surprised and perplexed by this notion but nodded anyway before moving to head to their rooms.

* * *

"Have your men returned yet Captain?" King Louis asked as he lounged on his throne

"They arrived not too long ago Your Majesty" Treville informed, "They met some trouble on the road and as such are a bit worse for wear at present"

"Are they alright?" Queen Anne asked worriedly, her hand unconsciously moving to rest on her growing stomach as she thought of one musketeer in particular.

"In dire need of some warm food, a wash and a bed that isn't the hard ground but otherwise Aramis ensures me they will all heal" Treville reassured, nodding his thanks to the young Queen for her concern for his men.

"Of course" King Louis agreed offhandedly, "One can only imagine how filthy they would be after their ordeal"

Treville wasn't quite sure how to respond to that so simply waited for the King to continue, merely glad that he had caught the monarch without the Cardinal's presence as he really didn't know if he had it in him to deal with Richelieu today, not when he had men injured.

"How soon until they will be back on duty?" Louis asked

"Athos needs only some time to get some rest. Porthos is still injured but Aramis ensured me he's healing well so he should be able to get back to light duty by the end of the week and full duty in a couple of weeks. Aramis and D'Artagnan however" he informed, hesitating as he mentioned the last too men of his inseparable group as he had seen the annoyance in the King's eyes when he learnt of Porthos's inability to return to full duty straight away, "Aramis and D'Artagnan were the most severely hurt by Pierre and his men and then on the way back to Paris the four of them were ambushed and D'Artagnan suffered a stab wound" Queen Anne gasped at his words so he quickly sent her a sympathetic smile before continuing, "Aramis will be off duty for several weeks before he can return to light duty and D'Artagnan's return will depend on how quickly the muscle damaged by the gunshot can heal"

To the Captain's surprised Louis actually looked slightly angry at the harm that had befallen his men and he felt hope surge that the group would be granted the time off they needed to heal properly as the King had the right and the authority to overrule any judgments Treville made and could order all his men back to work right now if he so wished.

"I would like to see them tomorrow" Louis announced, further surprising the Captain

"Your Majesty?"

"Crimes must be paid for Treville" he said seriously, "especially when one causes harm such as this. This Pierre has waited long enough to hear his judgment, bring your men here tomorrow afternoon and we shall see justice done"


	29. The King's Decision

**Evening My Ever Lovely Readers**

 **Today's chapter was quite difficult to write. I have no idea why but I ended up deleting and rewriting sections so many times i'm actually amazed i finished it.**

 **Pierre's punishment is kinda announced here but he wont actually suffer it until tomorrow.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the reviews - Aramis has had very little to do in the back of the wagon than watch his brother hence why he was probably the first to realize the nightmares had returned (aside from when D'Art pulled his stitches because of one). Pierre will be getting his comeuppance tomorrow so not long to wait now :) Enjoy the new chapter

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I'm really tempted to have Louis order them all back on duty but I think when he sees them even he will have a heart and let them rest. Enjoy the new chapter

CaroH: Thanks for the review - I feel that Athos would have the face of a parent during a long car journey when the kid insists on asking 'are we there yet' every 5sec lol :) We will be dealing with his nightmares shortly, as well as Athos's guilt so that should be an interesting chat. I'm thinking of linking the two together so we'll see how that works out. Enjoy the new chapter

Issai: Thanks for the review - I can imagine it going something like "Let's go hunting" then after 10seconds on the horse both Aramis and D'Artagnan fall off and injure themselves worse. I feel that after seeing how bad they look he wont be ordering them back straight away. I quite like the idea i have planned for Pierre so i'm hoping you'll like it too :D Enjoy the new chapter

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Glad you didnt think it was a rubbish chapter :) I think Athos is looking forward to some alone time after being stuck with them 24/7 for god knows how long, Especially after the bickering and punching lol. I doubt D'Art could really hit hard in his condition but i'm glad you liked it, it was fun to write. Enjoy the new chapter

 **Apologies now if Louis is a bit out of character, i wanted him to be more angry then petulant as he usually is so hopefully it still works.**

 **Hugs and high fives to you lovely people who continue to support this story by reading/following/favouriting/reviewing it :D**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: The King's Decision  
**

As Treville made his way back to the garrison he felt lighter then he had in weeks. All of his men had safely returned home, despite the horrific injuries they sustained and now the King had promised justice be dealt to the man responsible for their pain.

The only thing that could have made the situation better would have been bringing Milady to justice, as they all knew that she had been the brains' behind the whole operation. But to bring her to justice would mean Athos admitting to the King and to a judge; his connection to the woman and the Captain feared what such a revelation would do to the musketeer as well as the trust held for him by the King and Queen. His lieutenant's past with the murderess was a highly guarded secret, even in the garrison, and the only people who knew were his brothers, his Captain and the few men the Captain had brought with him on their rescue attempt. Even then the men had been told under oath never to reveal what they had learned to anyone else, including their brothers back in Paris.

Seeing as how bringing Milady to justice was an unattainable idea, at least a present, Treville was content to at least see Pierre receive an appropriate justice for his vendetta against the inseparables.

* * *

Arriving back at the garrison Treville's first point of call was Athos's rooms so he could alert the men that their presence would be required the following afternoon.

He was surprised to find however that the men had not all been congregating in one room as he had expected but had apparently all sort out their own lodgings.

"D'Artagnan and Porthos were quite insistent on resting in their own beds" Athos informed, answering his Captain's unasked question with a quirked eyebrow at the man's unexpected arrival, "Aramis was kidnapped by Mademoiselle Kara, she was quite adamant about checking over his injuries" he added with a smirk

"The King requires all four of you at the palace tomorrow afternoon" Treville informed

"The other's aren't ready to return to duty!" Athos exclaimed, "D'Artagnan and Aramis can barely stand as it is to…"

"Peace Athos" Treville calmed, raising a hand to stop the musketeer in the middle of his rant, "I was able to persuade the King to put of punishing Pierre until you all returned, he wants to have the four of you there when he does it tomorrow"

Athos visibly relaxed now he knew that his brothers weren't about to be forced back onto duty before they were ready. "We'll need to use the wagon again then." He said, his mind whirling as he tried to come up with reasons to use against D'Artagnan when the boy attempted to ride his horse, something he knew his young protégé was undoubtedly going to do.

"I'll make sure it's prepared for you… Now get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow." Treville smiled, patting Athos on the shoulder before taking his leave, intent on informing the rest of the inseparables.

* * *

"You managed the whole trip without ripping your stitches René" Kara remarked teasingly, "I'm impressed"

Aramis rolled his eyes at his niece's words. The young woman had dragged him off as soon as she had seen him, and despite his protests had insisted on checking him over. It wasn't that he didn't want to see the woman, he loved her dearly, but he had been intending on offering to keep watch over D'Artagnan as the boy's nightmares had returned.

He was about to attempt, once again, to get the woman to leave when a knock at the door cut him off before he could start.

"Captain Treville" Kara said, having moved to open the door so that Aramis could remain seated on the bed.

"Sir?" Aramis asked concerned, pushing himself up into a straighter seated position.

Treville smiled fondly at the Spaniard, the sight of him unconscious, pale and cradled in Athos's arms still haunting his mind. He snapped himself out of it quickly and explained the reason for his visit.

He was slight surprised by the intensely dark look that formed on the medic's face at the mention of Pierre and was about to question it when he remembered that Aramis had been there when D'Artagnan had been shot. Although Pierre had not pulled the trigger he had taken the boy away from him while he was bleeding out, leaving the seriously ill medic to worry and panic over whether the boy was even still alive.

Pierre had also been responsible for the majority of the sharpshooter's injuries so it was understandable that the man would be the most interested in seeing justice dealt.

After relaying the information to the medic Treville once again took his leave, promising to subtly check in on D'Artagnan after the medic admitted to him that the boy's nightmares had returned.

"You should not be going anywhere" Kara remarked as she focused on re-wrapping a bandage around the gashes on his legs.

"It is the King's wishes, one cannot refuse" he shrugged, the dark look returning as he added, "besides I would see Pierre pay for the pain he has caused"

Kara huffed at her uncle's stubbornness and grabbed a pair of heated water skins from by the fireplace. "These'll help the muscles relax" she said, placing one water skin under each leg, "Might help you walk easier tomorrow"

Aramis smiled at the woman before insisting that he was fine and was simply going to sleep and that she should head to the rooms Treville had assigned to her.

* * *

The next morning was eventful to say the least. The men were mustered first thing to be informed that the one responsible for hurting the four best men in the regiment was going to receive his punishment later that afternoon. The news that the King wanted it to be announced in a small private setting irked many of the men who wanted nothing more than to see the one responsible for the attack on their brothers pay.

Then Athos and Treville had to rush to catch Aramis before he fell down the stairs, his injured legs seizing up on him mid step. The Spaniard had then tried to hide how much pain his legs were causing him all the while stubbornly refusing the many pain draughts both his brothers and his niece tried to force on him – wanting to be completely clear headed when he saw Pierre again.

Porthos had arrived during the middle of the standoff with a very pale and tired looking D'Artagnan leaning heavily on him. All thoughts of Aramis's stubbornness were quickly pushed aside at the sight of the young Gascon who had the beginnings of dark circles under his eyes, eluding to just how much sleep the boy had lost.

"Nightmares?" Athos asked sympathetically, hoping that the boy would be honest with them.

To his relief and concern the young man nodded tiredly, his unbound arm reaching to wrap around his healing stab wound.

"How are the stitches?" Aramis asked, his own pain forgotten at the sight of his little brother in such a way.

"Still there" Porthos informed when it became clear that all of the boy's energy was focused on staying upright and awake. "Whelp might'a pulled them a bit but I checked this morning and they've held"

Aramis smiled, relieved that he would not have to force the boy to endure having his injury re-stitched.

"Do you wish to talk about the nightmare?" Athos asked quietly, knowing the boy would not wish the regiment to see him vulnerable – not that he lacked trust in them but it was more a matter of pride for the hot-headed youth.

D'Artagnan hesitated for a few moments before nodding, leaning into his mentor's touch when Athos placed a comforting hand on his uninjured shoulder, "Not now though" D'Artagnan said tiredly, "After we've dealt with Pierre"

The three musketeers nodded their acceptance at this arrangement; simply glad the boy was willing to talk to them about what haunted his dreams.

Thankfully the rest of the morning lacked the earlier excitement, mainly consisting of last minute injury checks before the group, accompanied by Treville headed to the palace.

* * *

"Ah Treville" Smiled the King, "come in" he said, waving the group into the room.

Noticing the state of two of the musketeer's standing before her the Queen quickly requested some chairs be brought in for them before they collapsed. The pair nodded their thanks to the young Queen, although one of them allowed his eyes to linger just a moment longer on the pregnant royal.

"Bring in Pierre" Louis ordered, seating himself back on his lavish throne while he watched the prisoner being brought in. The young King couldn't quite help the smile that tugged at his mouth when he saw the protectiveness that emitted between the four men when he noticed the leader… Athos he recalled his name being, moving to stand in front of the two more injured men.

Watching Pierre being brought into the room drew a small smirk from Porthos as he observed many light injuries adorning the man that had not been there before they had parted ways with Treville's group – Clearly Pierre had learnt what happened when someone targets members of their regiment. The larger man doubted the man would have survived the trip if both Athos and Treville weren't adamant on him being tried by the King.

"Monsieur Pierre" the King spoke, rising from his seat as he did, " the crimes you have committed against men in my service are grievous, what do you have to say for your actions"

Pierre glared at the four men and their Captain before turning to reply to the King, the venom in his voice plain for anyone to hear, "Those pieces of scum deserved everything they got and more… my only crime is that I did not kill them" he spat, his inevitable fate loosening his tongue.

"One could say the same for you Monsieur" the Queen retorted, hating the slurs against the men who saved her life.

"Indeed" Louis nodded, placing a calming hand over his wife's. "There is a saying yes? An eye for an eye" the King added, a slight smirk forming as he saw the fear in his prisoner's eyes. "Let's see if you can survive what you have put those before you through… An adequate punishment for one so unremorseful of their actions" he spoke before passing the man off to the guards and his musketeer's

"Your men will heal I hope Athos?" the King asked, wanting to hear from one of the men injured that he would not lose some of his best and favourite musketeers.

Athos seemed surprised by the King's concern but was quick to mask it, bowing low to the young royal as he responded, "Yes Your Majesty. With time and rest they will heal"

"That is good to hear" Louis nodded, before turning serious, "Should he survive his punishment his life is yours to deal with" he added before turning to leave, leaving the musketeer in a state of shock and full of a rare gratitude to the King.


	30. Justice and Closure

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Apologies for no update yesterday, this is quite an important chapter and it just didnt feel finished yesterday so i didnt want to upload it until it was. Hopefully it'll be worth the extra day i made you all wait for it.**

 **Our boy's are going a bit dark today and although it might come across a bit out of character just remember the pain and trauma they've all suffered because of Pierre and his friends (and Milady but they cant touch her at the moment)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Oh Pierre's gonna be regretting putting the boys through so much when its all through he's not in for an easy ride this chapter. Enjoy the new chapter

CaroH: Thanks for the review - I agree its a bit barbaric but then so was everything Pierre and his friends did to our boys... I've tried to take into account their musketeer honor but our boys are still out for revenge. Enjoy the new chapter

Snow-Glory: Thanks for the review - Aramis might eventually learn not to push himself so much while he's healing... maybe lol :) I think our boy's need a day of complete rest and healing... Away from Pierre and Milady and everything. Enjoy the new chapter

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you're happy with Louis decision :D i had several ideas as to how to deal with Pierre but kept coming back to that one so hopefully i can now do it justice :D Enjoy the new chapter

Issai: Thanks for the review - I needed a little Queen/Aramis moment, especially as she's pregnant so i'm glad you liked it :) You'll have to wait till tomorrow for what Milady will do and yeah i think seeing and hearing about the men he stopped Treville from saving earlier kind of humbled the King a bit and made him regretful of his actions just enough to dish out some painful punishment. Enjoy the new chapter

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - First off I know it doesnt show it properly on here as it refuses to show some of the reviews i get sometimes but you are actually my 150th reviewer! so thank you for that :D All of our boy's will be taking part in one way or another, some more than others but Aramis and Athos are definitely going the darkest... Although personally i think D'Arts quite badass in this chapter, let me know what you think :) Enjoy the new chapter

 **Just to let you know I'm not sure when tomorrow I'll be able to get the new chapter up as i'm going out with friends for a bit after work. I will publish it as soon as i can but just be aware it'll probably be a little bit later than usual :)**

 **Many thanks as always to you fabulous people who continue to follow/favourite/review/read this story**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty: Justice and Closure  
**

King Louis had informed the musketeers that they could use the interrogation room at the Bastille to dish out Pierre's punishment so the group had headed that way after speaking with the Queen who had been adamant about hearing how their recovery was going.

Athos notice that the young Queen's eyes tended to stray or to linger on Aramis during their conversation and his on hers. He almost growled in frustration at the pair's lack of subtly. He truly hoped that it was only because he knew what had happened between them months ago when the Queen's life had been targeted that made him notice such actions between the two. It was enough that both his and Aramis's heads were on the chopping block if anyone ever found out, he would not have D'Artagnan's or Porthos's added to the list.

By the time the group was able to reach the Bastille, Pierre had been prepared and despite the curses and slurs being exclaimed by the man the musketeers could hear the fear underlying his words.

Porthos and D'Artagnan both looked a bit uncomfortable for what they were about to witness. For them this was not an honorable act, it torture but at the same time they wanted the man to feel the pain that he and his friends had forced upon them and their brothers.

Athos and Aramis were not clouded by such insecurities – normally they would be but the pain of their brothers were to fresh and raw in their minds and they could not deny the part of them that was eager for the man responsible to be punished.

During the time it had taken to get the four inseparables to the Bastille, Treville had sent word to his regiment – a great many members had followed them to the palace, determined to know the fate of the man that targeted their brothers. Treville knew that it would be difficult on his inseparables to take part in the punishment but he also knew that many of his men were all to willing to help out in that regard.

Soon a group of musketeers had joined him and the inseparables in the Bastille fully intent on living up to their 'all for one' motto that those of the regiment lived by. By targeting and hurting some of their brothers Pierre had all but declared war on the regiment and they were not about to let the man get away lightly. They would see their brothers' pain avenged.

"Captain?" Duval asked, having been one of the first to demand to see this through having seen first hand the damage this man and his vendetta had cause.

Treville looked hard at those of his men that had gathered here, silently questioning their resolve to see this through. He would completely understand if some or all of them changed their minds and decided that they couldn't go through with what they were about to do. But he felt his heart swell with pride as he saw no doubt in his men's eyes, any and all uneasiness was masked with the stubborn determinism that made the regiment one of the best in France.

"Aramis was taken first" Treville said, his voice hard and cold, his eyes equally so as he stood by his men, witnessing events unfold.

Upon hearing his name Aramis stood, ignoring the stabbing pains in his legs he moved determinedly to stand in front of Pierre, fully intent on starting off proceedings

"Do your worst Spanish whore!" Pierre spat; though he couldn't quite contain his tremors as he looked into the hardened gaze of the musketeer he had spent over two weeks torturing whose eyes held a promise of pain.

Aramis dipped his head to whisper in Pierre's ear without being overhead by his brothers or Captain, "For the pain you have caused my brothers" he whispered, his voice dark and cold, "I would do no less"

Without waiting for the man to process those words Aramis drew back his good hand and, with every ounce of strength he had, launched a punch right into Pierre's now slightly pale face. The resounding crunch and gush of blood was enough to tell them that Aramis had broken Pierre's nose.

Porthos whistled in appreciation at the punch, impressed with how much strength his injured friend still had in him. He had grown concerned for the man when he saw the dark expression settle on his face but quickly realized he wasn't reliving memories of his own torture at the man's hand but the pain his brother's had experienced, and Porthos found he couldn't really blame the medic for that.

Aramis had heard the whistle and turned his head briefly to smirk at his friend, his expression lighter than it had been for a while before it faded back into the dark one they had come to associate with being in the same room as Pierre.

He had felt his strength waning after breaking Pierre's nose and he was about to hand over the rest of his part to the others in the regiment as he was content to have personally caused the man some pain. He had wanted him to feel the pain of not knowing if a brother was alive or dead, to have an injured friend and brother lay just outside his reach and to know he could do something to help if only he could reach them. But unfortunately the only people Pierre considered brothers were Luca, who had died instantly when Aramis chucked the dagger at him after he had shot D'Artagnan and Jasper who had run off when Treville had arrived, following Milady and so was out of their reach.

A sharp pain in his legs reminded him of the constant pain he had been in for what now seemed like forever because of Pierre and with a dangerous glint in his eyes Aramis slowly drew his dagger down one of Pierre's calves, ignoring the shouts of pain that escaped his blade's recipient.

He then stood slowly and nodded to the musketeers before moving to join his brother, who said nothing of his actions, merely offering the medic their silent support and companionship.

Duval and Blaise then took up the mantle and their group proceeded to beat Pierre much like he had Aramis. However unlike the Spaniard, Pierre lacked the strength to fight crying out and the room was quickly filled with his grunts of pain.

* * *

By the time they deemed the first part done bruises were already forming on a weary Pierre. Treville was tempted to stop there for the day and come back tomorrow but he remembered hearing from Aramis and Porthos that there had been times where they were prevented rest by the constant stream of people coming to continue with them. He hardened his heart at the memory and merely gestured to Porthos.

However unlike Aramis, Porthos refused to take part, unable to use the whip on a man, even one who had caused as much pain and hurt as Pierre had.

His brothers sent him sympathetic looks understanding his hesitation. Whips were common in the 'training' and punishment of slaves and to Porthos slavery was a very delicate subject that held a lot of hidden pain for the outwardly strong musketeer. Porthos had absolutely no intention of degrading himself down to the level equal to slavers and despite his wishes to see Pierre in pain; he just could not bring himself to do it.

"Not got the stomach for it mongrel?" Pierre mocked weakly, spitting a glob of blood in the musketeer's direction.

Before Porthos could respond, D'Artagnan had pushed himself shakily to his feet and stood next to his brother, glaring daggers at the chained man before him.

"Porthos is showing you a mercy you don't deserve," growled the Gascon, unaware of the eyes of everyone in the room on him, "You wouldn't survive a single lash of the whip if Porthos wanted to use it on you"

"The slave's knows better than to use an instrument of his betters" spat Pierre confidently, though he cowered quickly when D'Artagnan's expression hardened at his words, making the Gascon, even as injured as he was, appear incredibly imposing and intimating.

"You're not better then the dirt on Porthos's shoe" D'Artagnan spat, advancing on the chained man so his fiery glare was close to his face, "You picked the whip because you're a coward who couldn't take on a musketeer unless he was chained and forced to his knees" he growled dangerously

"D'Art" Porthos whispered soothingly, placing a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder, startling him out of his rage. "Sit down whelp before you fall down" he said quietly for the boy's ears only once D'Artagnan had snapped out of his anger to look at him. Porthos watched with pride brimming in his heart as his little brother returned to his seat, the boy had defended him when he could barely stand, allowing his rage and anger to give him the strength but had enough composure not to completely lose himself to it.

To Porthos this hotheaded episode was a sign that their troubled little brother was returning to himself. The boy had been quiet and slightly withdrawn of late given the pain he was in and the lack of sleep he was getting because of his nightmares. To see the stubborn protectiveness of their youngest return was enough for the larger man. He had no need to see Pierre whipped and he knew that it was the one thing the musketeers were uneasy of so he was firm in his dismissal of the act, stating that he would defend his decision to the King if the monarch chose to question it given that he had ordered that Pierre experience the pain he had put them through… Plus he felt that Athos would dish out enough pain for all of them, especially as full and as driven by guilt as the musketeer was.

* * *

D'Artagnan's turn was up next and everyone was subtly, or not so subtly in Athos's case, watching the injured Gascon to see what he would do. They had all seen he brewing anger the young man held for Pierre after the boy's outburst in defense of Porthos but they did not know what he would.

Without tearing his hard glare away from the chained man before him D'Artagnan raise the loaded pistol Treville had prepared for him, given that he would have been unable to do so himself as he lacked Aramis's skill for reloading one-handed.

Pointing the pistol straight at Pierre D'Artagnan looked prepared to fire, when to the surprise of all he lowered the firearm, moving his grip to hold it by the barrel.

Pierre laughed, thinking the boy simply lacked the guts to shoot him, "Not got the stomach for it pup?" he sneered, reiterating his earlier words that he had used on Porthos. He felt a chill settle in his bones at the dark smirk that graced the young musketeer's face

Still not letting his gaze drift from Pierre, D'Artagnan simply stretched out his arm, handing the pistol to a rather surprised Aramis.

"D'Art…" Aramis breathed, not quite understanding what the boy was doing.

This time D'Artagnan did move his gaze as he turned to face his beloved brother, speaking low so only him and his three brothers would be able to hear his words.

"Closure 'Mis" he spoke gently, his eyes no longer hard as they burned fiercely with the love and fondness he had for the men before him. Aramis still looked confused so D'Artagnan smiled and elaborated, "Getting shot was a mistake on my part, I didn't check Luca before trying to free you" Aramis went to protest but a head shake from D'Artagnan stopped him just as he opened his mouth, "I need no retribution for my shooting… but you" he said smiling softly at the sharpshooter, "For you, it caused more pain than I can ever apologize for. You need this more then I do brother," he said softly

"Damn whelp when did you get so wise?" Porthos teased lightly, dispelling the seriousness of their conversation. D'Artagnan simply beamed a bright smile up at the man before once again holding out the pistol to a now close to tears Aramis, who this time took it without question.

"Just don't kill him before my turn" Athos said, glancing at his little brother with eyes full of pride at his words.

"No promises mon ami" Aramis teased lightly before turning deadly serious as he faced Pierre, who would have gone deadly pale if he wasn't covered from bruises from his earlier beating. Without hesitation Aramis pulled the trigger, closing his eyes and letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding when he heard Pierre scream in pain. He had aimed more towards the shoulder rather than the point where D'Artagnan had been shot simply to reduce the risk of death to their prisoner. He then placed the pistol on the floor and moved to bandage the wound, again more out of not wanting the man do die yet then out of kindness or mercy.

Treville was about to call Athos for his turn when he noticed D'Artagnan striding, abet fairly unsteadily, to Pierre so he push aside that thought and merely watched his young solider approach the man. Noticing out of the corner of his eye how intensely the rest of the inseparables watched their youngest, all of them ready to leap up the second the boy gave any indication of falling.

"Thought you're turn was done boy" Pierre sneered through gritted teeth as he tried not to pass out from the pain radiating throughout his body. He was in agony but he would not plead or beg the men in front of him, not that they would listen to such things from him anyway after everything he had done to them.

"Not quite" D'Artagnan spat, "Luca shot me not you… You have yet to pay for what you did to me," he said quietly, smirking at the fear he saw in the man's eyes.

Without waiting for a response D'Artagnan punched the man in his recently bandaged gunshot wound as hard as he could in the condition he was in. He had channeled all of the fear he had felt when he had woken up in 'that room' along with all the pain he remembered feeling when Pierre had punched him into that single punch, leaving him feeling both physically and emotionally weak. Something that Athos noticed straight away as the elder musketeer raced to catch the boy, reaching him just as his legs gave way beneath him.

"D'Art!" Porthos and Aramis cried in unison, racing to the boy's side as Athos struggled to find a way to hold him that wouldn't cause his young protégé more pain.

"…m'fine" the boy slurred weakly, glaring at his feet when they once again refused to hold his weight and he fell against his mentor's side.

"Of course you are" Aramis scoffed, placing a hand on the boy's forehead, ignoring the glare he received for doing so.

"How is he?" Treville asked, looking worriedly at the young man sagging against his lieutenant.

"He needs rest, he's pushed his body too far today" Aramis informed, raising his eyes from where they had been checking the boy's stitches.

"m'fine!" D'Artagnan insisted, though it was hard to believe it when it was followed by a very large yawn that had even the Captain laughing.

"Take him back, Pierre's unconscious for now anyways" Treville ordered, looking at the exhausted and pained boy with pride in his eyes. Although the order was unnecessary as the group were already preparing to leave.

* * *

"Go" D'Artagnan ordered once he had been escorted back to his rooms at the barracks and pretty much tucked into bed by his overprotective brothers.

"We're staying" Athos retorted, causing D'Artagnan to sigh at him

"You need to see this through 'Thos" he said softly, smiling up at his mentor tiredly, "I'm just going to sleep anyway so go… You need this"

"And if you have a nightmare?" Athos asked, raising an eyebrow at his younger brother

"Then we'll deal with it when you return" the boy replied coldly, before his expression softened, "I'll be fine I promise… Go" he said, shooing the musketeer away with his hand all whilst snuggling more into his covers, his eyes closing and sleep settling in the moment his brothers had left the room.

* * *

D'Artagnan was unsure as to what had woken him up, he had slept without a nightmare for the first time since the whole ordeal began so he should still have been asleep given that the light he could see streaming in through his window told him his brothers had been gone little more than an hour.

Something had subconsciously put him on edge and now he forced his aching body into a seated position so as to better assess the situation, his hand slowly reaching for the dagger he kept under his pillow, something else he had learnt from Athos, as he did so.

"About time you woke up" said a voice that sent shivers up D'Artagnan's spine

"Milady" D'Artagnan spat, his hand gripping the dagger's hilt with enough strength to turn his hand white… Sitting across the room from him, in HIS room, Milady De Winter, looking to the entire world like she belonged there as she had helped herself to one of his chairs and was currently flicking through one of the romance novels Aramis had lent him.

"Really D'Artagnan" she said, placing the book on the table, "is that any way to treat a lady" she remarked having noticed the gleam of a dagger under the Gascon's covers.

"You're hardly a lady" D'Artagnan scoffed, bringing his hand, still gripping the dagger, out of its hiding place

"Still technically married to a Comte so that makes me a Lady" she shrugged, though D'Artagnan could hear the bitterness in her voice when she spoke of being married

"Why are you here?" he spat, still not relinquishing the hold of his dagger, his whole body tense as he waited for her to make the next move.

"A few reasons" she said noncommittally, smirking at the look of tired confusion that appeared on the young man's face.

"Like what?"

"Like letting you know you can tell your Captain he doesn't have to search for Jasper anymore"

"What did you do?" he asked, staring at her with a mix of horror and relief at knowing they wouldn't have to worry about Jasper causing them any more trouble.

Milady didn't respond, only smirked dangerously at the young Gascon.

"Athos will be back soon," D'Artagnan said, really not liking the dark look gracing Milady's face at present

"My traitorous husband is currently trying to alleviate the guilt he feels by beating Pierre into wine" Anne remarked slyly, standing to move closer to the boy, whose body had chosen now to betray him as he knew he had no energy in him to force his legs to move.

"We have time"


	31. Dealing With The Guilt

**Very Early Morning My Lovelies :)**

 **Sorry this wasn't out yesterday i kept writing, deleting and then rewriting bits so it was nowhere near done but now it is :D**

 **I'm hoping the length will make up for its lateness - this is the longest chapter I've ever written ... it's 11 pages long in word! :D Even better is that the whole story is 150 pages in MS word!**

 **But on a potentially sad note this is the FINAL chapter :( I've had so much fun writing this story and that's mostly because of your support so thank you so very much for sticking with it till the end.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hahaha that's one way to refer to her lol :D Hope you enjoy the new chapter

CaroH: Thanks for the review - I agree, I think I might have pushed both Athos and Aramis a bit too dark, especially Aramis. We'll learn a bit of what Milady's done today but D'Art's being very tight lipped about it all. Enjoy the new chapter

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Milady's like a bad rash that just wont go away lol :D We'll find out what she's done so dont worry about that. Glad you didnt hate the revenge torture idea, it was something different to what i would see happening in the show but i quite liked the idea. Enjoy the new chapter

Issai: Thanks for the review -Yeah my revenge idea seems to have split peoples opinions a bit, the idea just wouldnt leave my head so i had to write it. D'Arts on a bit of a roll in terms of speeches at the moment as he has another one today :D Leaving D'Art is a decision they'll regret but nothing too bad has happened i promise, ive been mean enough to the poor boy for one story lol :D Enjoy the new chapter

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the reviews - I think D'Art was channeling his inner Athos for his 'wise moment' lol :D I just couldnt picture Porthos whipping anyone otherwise he probably would have joined in. I think D'Art feels guilty for making Aramis feel guilty if that makes sense so giving Aramis a chance to shoot Pierre was a way to help him get rid of that guilt but he couldnt resist the punch, only fair really seeing as how Pierre punched him at least 3x. Glad you liked the Milady reappearance, though i feel i may have skipped over it too much :S so hopefully that's not too annoying or upsetting for you though yes it's another load of guilt for Athos to put on his shoulders though we'll be dealing with that as well today, he'll be regretting not staying like he wanted to. Enjoy the new chapter

 **Wanted to say a special thanks and give internet hugs and high fives to Debbie, CaroH, Tidia, Issai and Lilac Lavender who have review most if not every chapter of this story so thank you so very much for your support guys :D**

 **And as always thanks and love to everyone else who follows/favourites/reviews/reads this story**

 **So for the last time for this story...**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-One: Dealing With The Guilt  
**

"I'm just saying Athos" Aramis teased as they entered the garrison, "that if you wake the boy up when he's finally getting some sleep I'm leaving you on your own to deal with his temper"

Sending the medic a clearly unimpressed look Athos handed over their horses to the stable boys before beginning to head to his youngest brother's room.

Once he reached the door Athos paused, both because of the sharpshooter's words and to listen to any sounds of distress that would allude to whether the boy was sleeping peacefully or suffering from a nightmare.

"ATHOS!"

Turning sharply at the shout of his name Athos, who had by this point been joined by Porthos and Aramis, stared quizzically at Kara who was running up to them. His stomach churning as he saw the concerned look she had on her face.

"Thank God you're here" she exclaimed in between slightly labored breaths as she worked to regain her breath, "He wont listen to anyone else, he's going to hurt himself if he doesn't stop soon" she pleaded, begging the musketeer to help

"What are you talking about Kara?" Aramis asked softly, running a hand soothingly up and down the woman's arm, also not liking how worried she seemed.

Kara had barely gotten out the word D'Artagnan before Athos interrupted her, "What happened!?" he demanded, fear for his brother warring for dominance as the guilty part of his brain screamed at him that nothing would have happened had he stayed by the boy's side like he wanted to.

"I don't know" Kara admitted, shrinking back slightly at the intense look on the musketeer's face, "he stormed out of his room about half an hour ago and has been at it ever since" she explained, "he refuses to listen to anyone when they talk to him and I don't know what to do"

"What do you mean?" Porthos asked confused, "what's the whelp doing?"

"See for yourself" she replied, pointing to the furthest end of the training ground where the group could just make out the form of their brother who seemed to be throwing knives at a target

"Why has no-one taken them away from him?" Athos reprimanded as the group made their way over to the Gascon

"I tried!" Kara snapped, "He almost cut my finger off when I picked up the box"

"He threw a dagger at you!?" Aramis exclaimed, shocked that his brother would ever do such a thing.

"I don't think he knew it was me" she grimaced, her expression turning to one of poorly masked fear when all three men stopped to look at her, "He just… Didn't seem to register anything outside of what he was doing"

* * *

"D'Artagnan" Athos called when they reached the boy, frowning when the only response he received was the young man stilling his hand to greet him with an "Athos" before he let loose the knife – the blade hitting just outside the bull's-eye, causing the Gascon to curse under his breath.

"What'cha doing whelp?" Porthos questioned, noticing out of the corner of his eye how Aramis's medical gaze swept over the lad who looked about ready to keel over at any moment.

"Practicing" came the curt reply, which was swiftly followed by another dagger just missing the bull's-eye and another curse.

"We can see that… The question is why?" Athos asked, really not liking how pale and unsteady his young protégé was looking, "did you have another nightmare?" he asked gently

"No"

"Then why are you not resting, we have only been gone a few hours, if nightmares weren't plaguing your sleep you should still be in bed" Aramis asked gently, subtly gesturing for Porthos to move when he saw the slight tremors that shook the boy's legs as well as the occasional sway that almost had him collapsing.

"I…" D'Artagnan began, pausing to glare at Athos when his mentor took his next dagger from his hand. Keeping his glare on the musketeer, D'Artagnan reached into the box and picked another dagger before continuing, "I just… **need** to do this."

Athos's eyes narrowed at hearing the youngster's words and was about to question him further but the boy's legs chose that moment to give up on him and the boy would have quickly have crumbled to the floor if Porthos hadn't been ready to catch him. The larger man grunted when the sudden weight pulled his healing injuries but was quick to dismiss when he heard the raggedy breaths of the young Gascon in his arms who was too exhausted to protest such manhandling or even attempt to stand once again.

"Get him back to his room" Aramis instructed, leaning slightly on Athos as he felt the effects of today setting in, "I'll check on him there."

* * *

Once they were able to get D'Artagnan settled back into his bed, Aramis set to work checking him over whilst Athos looked around the boy's room as he waited for the medic's prognoses. He was surprised to see a book on the table, it not being there before they left earlier.

"Athos" called Aramis quietly so as to not wake their now sleeping Gascon.

Alarmed slightly by the tone in his friend's voice Athos quickly moved to stand beside his brother.

"This" Aramis said, his voice a mix of concern and barely controlled anger as he gestured to the boy's healing stab wound, "isn't my handiwork"

"Maybe the whelp pulled them a bit doing all that dagger work" Porthos suggested, unable to keep the frown off of his face

Aramis shook his head, "no, this has been re-stitched" he informed them, looking worriedly at the sleeping Gascon

"Look here" Porthos said, pulling out a bloody rag from underneath D'Artagnan's bed.

"He stitched himself?" Athos remarked, amazed the stitches seemed fairly neat considering that his protégé would have been forced to do them with only one hand.

"Probably ripped them during a nightmare and didn't want to worry us" Porthos said quietly, running a hand gently through the sleeping boy's hair.

"Or someone re-opened them for him" Athos said darkly, his eyes locked firmly on the groove in the wall by the door that the musketeer knew hadn't been there before and would most likely fit perfectly with the tip of the dagger he knew the boy had taken to sleeping with.

Porthos and Aramis were startled by the anger lacing Athos's words and quickly turned to look at what he had seen, feeling themselves paling at the implication.

D'Artagnan cherished everything relating to musketeer life, be it his beloved pauldron or his room in the barracks. D'Artagnan would never practice his aim in his room so the fact that there was a clear mark from a dagger on his wall told them that someone had worried the boy enough that he had thrown his dagger at them.

"…Milady" spoke a small voice from behind them. The three men turned instantly to the source of the voice and were greeted by a tired D'Artagnan who refused to look them in the eyes, or even look at them in general.

"What!" Athos breathed, his heart clenching as he thought how he had practically placed another brother into her vile clutches.

"What happened pup" Porthos asked gently when it became clear that Athos was too busy trying to process what had happened, or almost happened to his brother to ask further.

D'Artagnan shifted, trying to get into a position that didn't hurt his injuries before adding, still not looking at them, "I woke up to her in my room" if it was possible Athos paled further at this, "She said some things… like how she's … 'taken care of' Jasper" the three men nodded at this, having expected as much once they had learnt that the man had followed her, "She reopened the wound and left… I tried" D'Artagnan said quietly, nodding to the mark on the wall, "missed her by a fraction"

"Hence the target practice" Aramis mused, frowning as he noticed that their brother had still yet to look at them. D'Artagnan merely nodded in response, even though he was aware that Aramis hadn't technically asked it as a question.

"What else did she say?" Athos said, his voice strained as he fought against the guilt threatening to break him. He had almost lost another brother to her wickedness both because of his actions and because he didn't stay by his side, despite knowing she would still be a threat to them all.

"What?" D'Artagnan asked, finally looking up at the man, though it was more out of surprise that he had finally spoken then anything else

Athos stared hard at the flagging Gascon, his heart aching as he saw the lines of pain that the stubborn boy couldn't hide from them as well as the dark circles surrounding his eyes due to the lack of sleep his nightmares had caused him. But most of all Athos could see the shame and guilt the boy felt about not being able to do anything to stop Anne when she had appeared before him. He also saw something else hidden behind the shame and guilt, something that took him a while to recognize but as soon as he did he sighed in understanding as his stern gaze softened as his spoke gently to the exhausted boy, "She spoke of me did she not?"

The flash of surprise that briefly appeared on D'Artagnan's face was enough to confirm it for the three of them, no matter the denials that followed from the young Gascon.

"What did she say D'Artagnan?" Athos asked softly

"Nothing" the tired boy replied stubbornly, making the three men both smile and groan at the lad's stubbornness

"D'Artagnan" Athos chided, though the glare he received from the young man was enough for him to know that he would not be getting any information from him at present. "Get some sleep" he sighed, smirking slightly at his brother's surprised expression, though that quickly faded when he saw D'Artagnan pale slightly. "We will stay" Athos reassured, ignoring the protests that were beginning to form in the boy's head, "We will wake you should the nightmares return and guard against any… unwelcome visitors"

D'Artagnan looked ready to protest again despite the fact that he had visibly relaxed at his eldest brother's reassuring words. With a few grumbled under the breath protests the boy closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take hold once more – praying that the nightmares would stay away and allow him to get the rest his body was crying out for.

"Whelp's as stubborn as a mule" Porthos grumbled fondly whilst readjusting the blanket covering the young Gascon so that it was pulled up to his neck.

"How is he?" Athos asked, his eyes begging the Spaniard to tell him that his wife had not injured him further.

"He'll be fine my friend" Aramis reassured fondly, "The wound doesn't seem to be any worse so I'm guessing she felt him unable to tend to it himself and so didn't feel the need to do further damage. It'll be quite tender for a few days but that will fade with time"

Athos nodded his thanks to the medic before standing, "You too sit and rest, I'll grab us some food from the kitchens" he announced before stepping out of the room.

"He's blamin' 'imself for this as well aint he?" Porthos asked sadly

"Unfortunately" Aramis agreed, smiling slightly as he watched his little brother snuggle further into the blanket Porthos had tucked around him, immensely grateful that so far the boy appeared to be dream-free.

"We **need** to talk to him about this"

Aramis sighed, knowing there was no putting it off any longer, he was afraid of what his friend and brother would do if they allowed his self-appointed guilt to fester for too much longer. "Once D'Artagnan's gotten some proper sleep"

* * *

For a while it looked like D'Artagnan would sleep nightmare-free. Unfortunately several hours later the boy began to thrash and moan weakly as his mind was trapped in a nightmare.

"Wake up whelp" Porthos called, shaking the boy gently by the Gascon's good shoulder. He was quickly rewarded by a pair of terrified eyes looking up at him, the fear fading quickly when he realized where he was and who he was with.

"We need to talk about this D'Art" Aramis said softly, sitting himself beside the Gascon once he had helped him into a seated position – knowing from the young man's previous nightmares that being in close proximity to them after a nightmare helped ground and center him. "It helped last time remember," he added when he saw the reluctance in the young man's eyes.

Silence reigned for a few minutes whilst D'Artagnan came back to himself after the dream and gathered up the courage to speak up about what he had seen. Whilst he was doing that both Porthos and Athos moved to sit by the young man, offering him their silent support.

"I'm…" D'Artagnan began, his breathing still labored and his hands shaking slightly – his unbound one quickly taken by Aramis who said nothing about the tremors, simply holding it. "I'm back… in the room and… and Lucian's there… It's stupid I know because Lucian's dead and the room doesn't even exist anymore but… every time I close my eyes I'm back there"

"It's completely normal given what's happened" Aramis soothed, rubbing his thumb softly against the back of D'Artagnan's hand

"I'm sorry" Athos whispered, his voice practically dripping with the guilt he was feeling

"What?" D'Artagnan asked, sounding extremely confused as he tilted his head to the side

"It's all my fault" Athos replied, finding himself unable to look at his young protégé

"Didn't know you were in charge of nightmares 'Thos" D'Artagnan teased, feeling more like himself now thanks to the grounding presence of his brothers that chased the lingering remnants of his dream away.

"You wouldn't have been caught if we hadn't split up"

D'Artagnan frowned, ignoring the pain in his body as he turned to better face his mentor, "Something **I** demanded we do"

"I agreed to it"

"I would have done it anyways" D'Artagnan replied stubbornly, knowing in his heart that it was the truth. No matter how scared he was in that house he would have still gone alone if it meant finding one of his injured brothers.

"As for the boy getting caught" Aramis said, his words finally getting Athos to look up at them. "Seeing as how he was distracted because he was trying to free me the fault lies with me"

Growling under his breath D'Artagnan ripped his hand out of Aramis's hold and slapped his friend on the back of the head whilst using one of his legs to kick Athos in the shins

"Ow!" Both musketeers cried, bringing their hands up to rub the hit areas whilst glaring at Porthos who was struggling to contain his laughter at the pair

"It's nobody's fault okay!" D'Artagnan exclaimed sounding very close to pleading, "I knew what I was risking when I went into the house again, the nightmares faded once they'll go again so stop blaming yourselves for this!"

Aramis wisely smiled and nodded at his little brother. Athos wasn't so smart and opened his mouth to protest

"Athos so help me God if the next words out of your mouth are to try to convince me that my nightmares are your fault I'll kick you again"

This time Porthos lost the battle with his laughter and let out a booming laugh at the sight of Athos's stunned expression.

After sending a glare to the laughing musketeer Athos turned his gaze back to his youngest brother, about to ignore the young man's threat and continue his protest anyway, until he saw the pleading look in his eyes and the truth that he truly didn't blame his nightmares on him and so Athos smiled softly and the tired young man and nodded his acceptance.

"Now that's dealt with can we move on to the rest now?" Aramis asked cheekily, earning a confused look from Athos as he spoke, "Oh come on Athos" he spoke with a fond smile, "Since this whole thing began you've been carrying around the guilt for every little thing that's happened and it needs to end my friend. We don't blame you, none of this is your doing."

"You've spoken to Porthos I see" Athos grumbled thinking of the conversation he and the larger musketeer had had about this very subject.

"Many times" Aramis admitted unashamedly, "though you'd have to be a blind fool not to see the pain you're causing yourself because of all this"

"It's no less than I deserve" Athos said, dearly wishing D'Artagnan had some wine hidden away somewhere in his room as he needed a drink.

"For what exactly?" D'Artagnan asked

"Pierre's whole plan was crafted by Milady De Winter, without her input and influence over them none of you would have been drawn into her game" looking at Porthos he said, "you wouldn't have been whipped" turning to look at Aramis he added, "you wouldn't have been beaten and stabbed" and finally he turned to his little brother who had a look that was almost daring him to bring up the nightmares again, "you wouldn't have almost died from being shot" he said quietly, the pain in his voice evident for everyone to hear.

"We're musketeers 'Thos" D'Artagnan said softly, hating the look that was now present on his beloved mentor's face, "Getting injured is kind of an occupational hazard"

"Whelp's right Athos" Porthos agreed, praying this time with the three of them there that Athos might actually listen to them.

"Besides women love a good scar" winked Aramis, inwardly cheering when his words garnered a soft chuckle from the morose musketeer before the man sombered again

"You were all targeted because of my history with that woman"

Aramis felt about ready to rip his hair out at his brother's stubbornness, "We were targeted because we refused to act the way Pierre and his other 'noble' friends wanted us to… The fact that your wife got involved was poor luck on our side but we won again against her. She failed to tear our brotherhood apart when we learnt of both yours and D'Art's history with her and we're not going to let her push you away from us now" Aramis said determinedly, ignoring the small flinch and look of shame from D'Artagnan at the mention of his history with Athos's wife

"If I had seen her dead as was my duty all those years ago – " Athos spoke sadly, only to be interrupted by D'Artagnan

"Then I probably wouldn't be a musketeer," the Gascon said, surprising them all with his words. Athos looked at the boy with such confusion he didn't even notice the sad looks from Porthos and Aramis who had come to the same conclusion as the boy had months ago.

"Gaudet" Aramis whispered, squeezing the young Gascon's hand when the boy nodded at him with tears in his eyes.

"The man who framed me for murder?" Athos asked, very confused as to where this conversation was going

"I think he was working with Milady" D'Artagnan admitted, his voice thick with emotion, "Why else would you've have been picked for him to impersonate? If his mission as to discredit the regiment why specifically choose you? Why not 'Mis or Porthos? Or even Treville?"

Athos was silent as he pondered the youngster's words… It made sense, he realized. If his wife were involved it would explain why Gaudet went to such lengths to specifically implicate him in the crimes. He could have simply said that he was a musketeer and it would have made a much bigger impact on discrediting the regiment.

D'Artagnan continued his explanation after allowing Athos a few minutes to process that information, "Without Gaudet, both me and my father would have made it to Paris and eventually gone back to Gascony. Most likely without meeting any of you" he said sadly, feeling the grief of his father's death surge to the surface once again and he smiled gratefully at Aramis as the Spaniard once again squeezed his hand, pulling him out of the dark memories of the past.

Once again Athos was silent. Whilst he felt sick that his wife had been partly responsible for causing the young man such immense grief, he was also couldn't imagine their inseparable group without D'Artagnan anymore. The stubborn headstrong boy had stormed into their lives and their hearts and had filled a void Athos wasn't aware was there.

"My father knew how much I wanted to be a musketeer" D'Artagnan said, grief still heavy in his voice as he looked at Athos with such love and fondness in his eyes, showing the man he did not regret becoming one of them, "Whilst he would be devastated to have never seen my dream become a reality I… I don't think he would regret dying given what it has led to."

Seeing how much trouble D'Artagnan was having staying composed, Porthos decided to take over speaking to give the boy a minute to get himself together, knowing full well how much the whelp hated to appear weak before them, not that they ever thought that he was. "You can't say you regret the whelp now can ya 'Thos" the larger man teased, already knowing how fond Athos was of the young Gascon

Athos looked at the emotionally drained young man and smiled softly, placing a hand on the back of the boy's neck and giving it a gentle squeeze, "No" he admitted, "No I do not"

"Good or that'd be really awkward" Aramis joked, relishing the sound of his brothers laughter

"Not to mention that if I hadn't become a musketeer I'd probably be dead right now" D'Artagnan mumbled, unknowingly speaking his thoughts aloud, instantly putting the laughter to an end

"What?!" the three senior men exclaimed, all three of them feeling their hearts clench at the thought of losing their youngest

D'Artagnan appeared surprised at them hearing him before his dropped his gaze down to his lap, taking a deep breath before explaining, "Lucian would have found me eventually even if I wasn't in Paris… Only… Only this time I wouldn't have been taught how to fight back or get out of chains" he explained, smiling fondly at Porthos, "I would be… completely at Lucian's mercy and completely alone"

All three men were stunned by what had just been said to them, each of them never having had thought about that. Each of them felt sick to their stomachs at the thought of D'Artagnan left alone in Lucian's sick clutches without them to rescue him.

"Then I am even gladder that you are one of us" Athos said softly, resting his forehead against D'Artagnan in as much of a hug as he could give the boy given the young man's injured shoulder, squeezing the boy's neck again as D'Artagnan began cry slightly at the thought of what could have been had he never met the men before him.

The men were silent for a few minutes while D'Artagnan regained his composure; each of them thinking of what could have befallen their youngest had Milady's plan to implicate Athos for murder not brought the boy to them.

"Her actions are her own Athos" Aramis said after a while, drawing the attention of all the other occupants in the room, "You, my friend, are a kind, loyal man that we are all proud to call brother and leader. Please do not lose yourself to the guilt of another's actions you had no way of knowing or preventing."

Athos looked into the eyes of his brothers and saw no condemnation within them, only love and pride in him and he felt his heart swell with the love he felt for the men before him. The men who had seen him at his worst, had learnt the dirty secrets he had spent years trying to hide and still thought of him as a brother, didn't judge him or lower their thoughts of him.

"I can try" Athos promised, feeling lighter then he had since he had learnt of his wife's part in Pierre's plan.

"That's all we ask brother" Aramis said smiling at the eldest musketeer.

* * *

Silence reigned again for a few moments as they all sat comfortably in each other's presence.

"Oh I forgot!" D'Artagnan exclaimed, breaking the silence and earning him confused looks from his brothers. "What happened to Pierre?"

"He's to receive the criminal's brand and left to rot in solitary confinement," Athos informed him.

"You didn't kill him?" D'Artagnan asked, surprised as he had seen the desire to do so grace his mentors face many times since they learnt of what the man had done to their brothers.

"He may still die" Athos shrugged, "The King was apparently quite angry when he learnt of our injuries"

Porthos snorted, "I'd say so if that glare 'e gave Pierre in the palace was anythin' to go by"

"So why didn't you kill him?" D'Artagnan asked after several moments

"You will all be in pain while you heal" Athos said by way of explanation, "Killing him would be going against the King's orders for him to feel the pain he has caused all of you"

Porthos and Aramis shared a look, each knowing that it was more that Athos had finally snapped out of his rage filled haze at the sight of Pierre so broken and bloody and that it was his honor that prevented him from killing the man then anything else. Athos was no longer looking at it as a way to get justice for the brothers Pierre had harmed but as the murder of an injured and incapacitated man – something his conscience would not allow him to do.

"Huh" D'Artagnan said, looking like he also didn't believe Athos's explanation but would accept it for now.

"You should get some more rest little brother," Porthos laughed softly when D'Artagnan let out a long yawn

"Hurt too much to sleep" D'Artagnan mumbled tiredly

"I'm not surprised," Aramis teased, getting up to flask of pain reliever he had in his bag. "Pushing your body like that is going to have after effects" he explained, subtly gesturing to his now vacated spot to Athos, who quickly moved to sit next to the young Gascon, the boy instantly resting his head on his mentor's shoulder

"Pot, kettle 'Mis" Porthos scoffed, trying not to laugh at the face their youngster was pulling at the taste of the pain draught their Spaniard had just given him.

Aramis merely swatted the larger musketeer on the back of the head before taking Athos's previously occupied seat on the bed. The group keeping up a stream of conversation that was quickly interrupted by the soft snores of their little brother as he had fallen asleep curled as much into Athos's side as his injuries would allow, the boy's head still nestled on Athos's shoulder.

Athos looked upon the sleeping boy with a smile thinking back to his brothers' earlier words. The four of them were all alive and safe, they had some healing to do but their brotherhood was still as strong as ever and although they would eventually need to deal with his murderous wife at some point, it was not something they would need to worry about straight away. For now they could simply take the victory and move on.

As he listened to Aramis and Porthos talk, Athos rested his head on top of D'Artagnan's and it wasn't long until he too fell asleep, content in the knowledge that his brothers were safe and that they place absolutely no blame on his shoulders.


End file.
